For Them The Bells Toll
by LaughLoveLive2.0
Summary: Raven and Chelsea are engaged. Let the countdown to the best moment of their lives begin. Join them along with their family and friends for the ride. Raven/Chelsea. Chrave femslash.
1. We Are Family

**Disclaimer: Characters are owned and produced by The Disney Channel, That's So Productions, Brookwell-McNamara Entertainment, It's A Laugh Productions and Warren & Rinsler Productions. I am just borrowing them for these stories.**

**Author's Note: I'm baaaaack! Didya miss me? It feels good to be back home here in Chrave Nation. April 26th. Almost two months since I've written a word of Chrave. I missed y'all! But here I am as promised with the second sequel to Thunderstorms. This one is called For Them The Bells Toll. Since it's been three months since the end of the last story in this series, The L Word, allow me to refresh your memory…**

_From The L Word, Chapter 15, Let Me Ask You A Question_

"_Raven, I have known you for practically all my life and I have loved you from the first day I met you, first as a friend, now as a girlfriend and depending on your answer to my question, for the rest of our lives." Chelsea said through teary eyes. Remarkably, her voice never cracked._

_Raven looked down at Chelsea as tears streamed down both their faces. "What's your question?" Raven asked in a near-whisper._

_Chelsea opened the box revealing a one-half carat princess cut solitaire diamond ring._

"_Oh my God!" Raven said in a high-pitched whisper as tears cascaded down her cheeks._

"_Raven Lydia Baxter… will you marry me?" Raven dropped her head and began sobbing. Chelsea remained perfectly still, tears flowing, holding the box open._

_Raven lifted her head. "That's my favorite mineral!" Raven said in a one-quarter chuckle, three-quarter cry pointing at the ring._

"_One word, Rae. Just say it." Chelsea said._

"_Chelsea!" Raven uttered in the same chuckle-cry mix voice._

"_That's not the word, baby." Chelsea deadpanned._

_Raven began nodding. "Yes." She eked out. "Yes, I'll marry you!" She began crying harder. "Yes, baby!" She began sobbing again as they threw their arms around each other, crying and rocking._

_And then…_

_They hopped into the back seat and zoomed into the night. Raven could not sit still. She was bouncing around in the back seat like a jumping bean. She grabbed her evening bag and whipped out her cell phone to make the phone call she had always dreamed of making. The phone started ringing._

"_Hi baby!"_

_Raven exclaimed. "MOM! YOU WILL NEVER GUESS IN A MILLION YEARS WHAT JUST HAPPENED TO ME!…"_

**And now… **

**

* * *

**

**For Them The Bells Toll**

_**Chapter 1**_

**We Are Family**

**Monday, August 28 – 6:35 am Tonya Baxter's apartment, London, England**

It was a warm morning in suburban London. The temperature stood at 20 degrees Celsius, or 68 degrees Fahrenheit on its way up to 28° C or 82° F. A light breeze floated in through the open window. Tonya Baxter had just awakened several minutes earlier. She had something on her mind. She had exactly one year left in her exchange fellowship. She enjoyed England; the culture, the people, the history, even the food. But her trip home six months earlier had made her homesick. She looked forward to coming home. She racked her brain to come up with an excuse to go home, if only for a week so she could see her babies again.

She missed her husband, but her babies needed her. Cory was in high school and by the time she gets home, Raven will be ready to graduate college. If only she could hear their voices. She could use a piece of home right about now. The telephone rings. She rolls over to look at the caller ID. _**Wireless Caller, 415-555-8747. **__My sweet Raven! _Tonya thought. _Kinda late there. I hope everything is okay._

"Hi baby!" Tonya greeted Raven.

"_MOM! YOU WILL NEVER GUESS IN A MILLION YEARS WHAT JUST HAPPENED TO ME!…"_

"Baby? Is everything okay?" Tonya was concerned that her daughter was screaming into the phone.

"_OH MY GOD, MOM! I AM SO HAPPY!" _Raven yelled before breaking down into tears.

"Well, baby, tell me so I can cry for joy too!" Tonya said as she sat up and swung her legs off the bed.

"_MOM! Okay, I'm trying to calm down! I'm trying to calm down!" _Raven gave herself a pep talk. _"OH MOM I CAN'T! CHELSEA JUST PROPOSED TO ME! WE'RE GETTING MARRIED!"_

"WHAT? RAVEN? YOU'RE GETTING MARRIED?" Tonya shot up off the bed. She began crying. "OH MY GOD! BABY! MY BABY IS GETTING MARRIED!" Tonya continued sobbing.

"Are you crying cause you're happy… or sad?" Raven asked, her euphoria beginning to wear off slightly.

Tonya tried to compose herself. "Baby… I have always dreamed of you calling me and telling me you're getting married… Well… actually in my dream you told me in person and you were marrying a man, but you are getting married… to someone you love, that loves you, that your father and I love, that loves us…" Tonya began crying again. "Oh, baby, I am so happy for you!"

**Sunday, August 27 – 10:35 pm Crossing the Golden Gate Bridge, San Francisco**

Raven presses her cell phone to her chest and allows her head fall back as she cried. She then looked over at Chelsea, eyes glistening with tears.

"My mom is crying cause she's happy for us." Raven began sobbing for joy. She dropped her forehead on Chelsea's shoulder. Chelsea held her as she put the phone back up to her ear. "Mom? Can you come home, please? I need you."

"_Raven, I'm on the next flight home." _Tonya said. _"When are you gonna tell your father?"_

"We're headed to the house right now." Raven said. "Then we're gonna stop by Chelsea's house. I love you, Mom. I'll pick you up from the airport. Call me when you book your flight."

"_I will, baby. I love you too." _Tonya said before hanging up the phone.

Raven let out a scream and hugged Chelsea tightly rocking back and forth.

"I CANNOT GO BACK TO THAT DAMN DORM TONIGHT!" Raven screamed. "I want to make love to you so bad right now."

"Mmmm. Baby. Uhh…" Chelsea tries to focus on her thoughts. "Since we're going to my house last, we'll just stay there tonight. We can go back to campus in the morning." Chelsea said.

"But our cars are still on campus." Raven said.

Chelsea pulled out her cell phone and dialed. "Hey Gina! It's Chelsea… Yes, we had… a WONDERFUL night! We'll tell you about it tomorrow, but we need a huge favor. Can you pick us up in the morning from my house around 7:30? We're gonna spend the night there." Chelsea paused to listen to Gina. "We'll tell you in the morning! Promise!" She paused again. "Thanks, Gina… You too." Chelsea hung up.

"Alex!" Raven bellowed. "519 Miranda Place! We're going to my house!"

"You got it." Alex said.

Twenty-five minutes later, they pull into the driveway. Alex stepped out and opened the door for Raven and Chelsea. When they got out, they noticed two forms in the doorway looking out into the driveway.

"Come on Alex. I want you to meet my father and brother." Raven said. Alex followed them up the stairs.

"Whoa, ho, ho!" Victor said as he opened the front door. "You two look beautiful… except for the smeared mascara. Where have you been tonight?"

"Yeah. You don't look half bad Rae." Cory said. "Now Chelsea on the other hand…" Cory whistled.

"First, Dad, Cory, this is our friend Alex McCutcheon. He is our driver for the evening. Alex, Victor and Cory Baxter." Raven said.

"How big are you?" Cory said as Victor shook Alex's hand.

"Cory that's rude!" Victor said. "But since he asked… how big ARE you?"

"Dad!"

Alex laughed. "It's okay Rae. I get it all the time. I'm 6'4 and I'm right around 295."

"DAMN! I mean, DARN!" Cory said looking at his father who simply cut his eyes at him.

"It was a pleasure meeting y'all." Alex said. "Miss Baxter, I'll be in the car."

Raven swatted at him. "I told you to cut that Miss Baxter stuff out! Get out of here!" Alex and Chelsea laughed as he tipped his hat and closed the door.

"It's late. What are y'all doing here?" Victor said.

Raven takes a deep breath. "Dad? You and Cory better sit down."

"It's that bad?" Victor said.

"NO!" Raven said. "It's very good… to me anyway."

"Okay. Well…" Victor sat down and motioned to Cory to do the same. "What's the good news?"

Raven took a deep breath then looked at Chelsea. "Well Dad… the best way I can tell you what I want to tell you is to show you." Raven slowly extended her left hand.

"Whoa! Dad! Look at the size of that rock!" Cory exclaimed upon seeing Raven's ring. "That's a half a carat of bling!"

"Man! Rae! That is beautiful." Victor paused. "Is this… an engagement ring?"

Raven nodded. "Mmm hmm."

Victor looked over at Chelsea. "Did… you give this to her?"

"Yes." Chelsea answered.

"Does this mean…" Victor started.

"I'm getting married." Raven said.

Victor stood motionless for several moments, shifting his gaze back and forth between Chelsea and Raven.

"Raven. Have a seat there for a second. I'll be right with you." Victor said.

"Dad?"

"Please. I'll be with you in a minute." Victor's voice was very deliberate. "Chelsea? Come here please." Chelsea walked over and stood in front of Victor. "You asked my daughter to marry you tonight?"

"Yes I did." Chelsea said.

"You didn't ask me for her hand." Victor said.

"DAD! What the hell?" Raven spat.

"RAE!" Chelsea said. "It's okay." She the turned back to Victor. "Mr. Baxter, I love your daughter very much. I want to spend the rest of my life with her. We know what we are up against and we know that in most states we won't be legally recognized as married. But we will know in our hearts. I want to let the world know that I am giving my heart to Raven forever. Mr. Baxter, may I have your daughter's hand in marriage?"

"Raven?" Victor cocked his head to the side, looking at his daughter for a sign that she really wants this. Raven nodded, her eyes open and vulnerable. "Chelsea?"

"Yes, Mr. Baxter?"

"Looks like you'll finally get to call me Dad." Victor said. Raven stood up. Chelsea looked at Raven then back at Victor. "Welcome to the family." Raven screamed and jumped into her father's arms then hopped down and began beating him, somewhat lightly, in his chest. Cory cheered then embraced Chelsea. Victor then embraced Chelsea.

"You… almost gave me a heart attack!" Raven said, swatting at Victor twice more.

"Hey! Just because Chelsea is like a daughter to me... look, you propose to my daughter, you get the would-be-fiancée treatment." Victor said.

"So you're… okay with this?" Raven said.

"I should be lucky that my daughter finds someone that she loves that will treat her right." Victor said. "Part of the worry of a father is worrying that his daughter won't be taken care of." Victor cupped Chelsea's face with his hand and rubbed her cheek. "I have no worries about that with her."

"Thank you Mr. B." Chelsea said.

"Like I said, I think you can call me Dad now." Victor said.

Tears welled up in Chelsea's eyes. When she blinked, they began to fall as she swallowed then said, "Thank you… Dad." She then threw her arms around Victor's neck and held on. Raven stood several paces behind them and wept.

Cory walked up to Raven and put his arm around her. "I always thought I'd be the one to give Chelsea the last name Baxter." Cory then sighed. "But… I guess you'll do. Seriously… congratulations. I'm happy for you." Cory then embraced Raven.

"Damnit, Cory! You are gonna make me love you!" Raven joked as she sniffed tears.

"So Rae… you still didn't tell us where you went tonight." Victor said.

"Oh! Tonight was our six-month anniversary. I got us tickets to the opera, got Alex to do me a favor and borrow one of his companies' cars for the evening. The proposal and ring were all Chelsea's idea." Raven said.

"Well you two look absolutely breathtaking." Victor said. "So are you staying tonight?"

"No. We're headed over to my parents house to tell them." Chelsea said. "Which reminds me… I need to call them to let them know we're coming. And I could use some freshening up. Excuse me." Chelsea stepped in to the kitchen, leaving Raven, Cory and Victor in the living room.

"Have you told your mother?" Victor inquired.

"That was the first call I made." Raven said. "She was so excited!"

"I bet she was." Victor said. He then paused. "Wow! The last six months have been as… Wow! My little Rae Rae is getting married. Now… am I gonna get to walk you down the aisle or does Rich get that honor with Chelsea?"

"We'll work all that out, Dad. I promise." Raven assured Victor.

"Well what about a date?" Cory asked.

"I'm not doing anything until Mom gets home." Raven declared. "By the way, she said she's on the next flight home. She's gonna call me with her flight info."

"She's coming home… this week?" Victor asked with surprise in his voice.

"Yeah." Raven answered.

"Cory, I'll take the upstairs bathroom and the master bedroom. You do your room, the attic and the downstairs bathroom." Victor ordered. "And I'll call the school and tell them you're not coming in tomorrow."

"Dad, I don't start until Wednesday. Raven starts class tomorrow." Cory said.

"Good. Then let's go to bed. We're getting up at 6:30. We've got a lot of work to do." Victor said.

"Ya know, if you kept the house clean each day, you wouldn't have to scramble to clean it when Mom comes home." Raven reasoned.

"You know Dad, she's really funny." Cory said.

"I know Son. She's a light-skinned Mo'Nique. Now let's go." Victor said. "Rae, call me tomorrow." Victor hugged and kissed his daughter.

"I will." Raven said. She then turned to Cory. "Night, kiddo."

"Night, sport." Cory gave Raven a "WTF" look about the nickname. "Just stick with Cockroach."

"Right." Raven said. "I'll call you." She then said good night to both of them.

Raven watched both of them walk up the stairs. She sighed and smiled before walking toward the downstairs bathroom where Chelsea was. She knocked.

"Chels?"

"Come on in Rae." Raven opened the door. Chelsea had just finished running her comb through her hair and was about to apply some makeup when Raven pressed her warm body into Chelsea.

"Ohh… baby, are you gonna start with me now? We have to leave soon." Chelsea said.

"I know." Raven purred. "Just wait a minute before you put that lip gloss on." Chelsea turned and grabbed Raven's face and pulled her in for a passionate kiss. "I am praying… your parents… put us… in the basement tonight." Raven said breathlessly in between kisses.

"Me too." Chelsea eked out in between kisses. After a moment or two more, Chelsea decided enough was enough. "Get… out." She mumbled in between kisses.

"Come on…" Raven mumbled as she fumbled to find the split in Chelsea's gown. "Let me in."

"Alex… is… waiting… outside." Chelsea said. Raven then touched her through her underwear. "SHIT!" Chelsea whisper-spat. She then gently pushed Raven away to avoid losing herself. "Out!" Chelsea said as she nudged Raven out the door.

"But… I…"

"You can have the bathroom when I'm done. I love you." Chelsea planted a kiss on the tip of Raven's nose before closing the bathroom door. Just as Raven went to touch the doorknob, she heard the click of the lock and a chuckle from inside.

"Well, that's that I guess." Raven stepped into the kitchen for her customary glass of orange juice.

* * *

Inside the Daniels' house, Richard and Joni Daniels wondered what would cause Chelsea and Raven to stop by at 11:30 on a Sunday night to talk.

"She didn't sound upset at all, so I'm sure everything is fine." Joni said as she paced in the living room.

"Then why are you pacing?" Rich asked.

"I don't know. I just feel anxious for some reason. I can't remember the last time I got like this." Joni said.

"Come here." Rich said. Joni just continued to pace. "Joni." She kept pacing. Rich then walked over behind her and wrapped her in a hug from behind. She instantly calmed herself and melted into his embrace.

"Mmmm." Joni purred. "This is nice."

"Still anxious?" Rich asked.

"Not like that anyway." Joni warmly responded.

Rich dropped his voice. "You know, if they weren't on their way over here…"

"Richard… Warren… Daniels… don't you start with me." Joni continued to purr. "I'll lay it on you if you're not careful."

Just then they saw a set of headlights slow on the street. They walked over to the window in time to see the car pull into the driveway.

"Damn! Joni, do you see that? That's a Rolls Royce Phantom!"

"I see it!" Joni whistled. "What a beautiful car!" They then saw Alex step out of the car to open the back door. "Oh my!" Joni exclaimed as she eyed Alex's size. "I have always wanted a chauffeur drive car." Her comment was dripping with visual lust. Her brief lusting came to a halt when she saw her daughter step out of the car. "OH! RICH! She looks like an angel!"

"She is beautiful!" Rich said. Just then Raven stepped out of the car. "Whoa! She's not the only one!"

"Look at Raven! My God!" Joni exclaimed.

"Lord, have mercy!" Rich said.

Joni spun around. "I thought that was reserved for me!"

"It is, honey! It is." He laughed nervously. "I was just… testing it out."

"Yeah, I'll give you something to test all right." Joni deadpanned.

A minute later, the front door opened. Chelsea stepped through followed by Raven. Alex came in last and stood at the front door.

"Sweetie! You two look… gorgeous!" Joni said. Chelsea and Raven looked at each other and smiled. "We knew you two were beautiful but…"

"I am going to get my camera." Rich said as he ran upstairs.

"Mom, this is our friend Alex. Alex this is my mom." Chelsea said.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Daniels." Alex said.

"Joni. Just call me Joni."

"Well… Joni, I can see where Chelsea gets her incredible looks from." Alex said.

"Where were you when I got married 24 years ago?" Joni said.

"In the interest of self-preservation I won't answer that." Alex said with a smile.

Joni looked at Chelsea and Raven. "Looks, body, charm and brains… keep his number in case something ever happens to your father."

"I'm keepin' it for myself in case something happens to Rae!" Chelsea said.

"That's my girl!" Joni high-fived her daughter. Alex tipped his hat, as he was about to leave.

"Alex!" Raven said. "We're staying here tonight so you can go home now. Thank you so much for everything." Raven stood on her tiptoes to embrace Alex. Alex picked her up to hug her.

"Anytime Rae." Alex said before sitting her down.

"Thank you Alex. You're the best." Chelsea said as he picked her up to embrace her.

"You da man, Chels." Alex said causing Chelsea to giggle.

Joni walked over to Alex. "Thank you so much for taking care of my girls." She threw her arms open for a hug.

"MOM!" Chelsea shrieked.

"It's all right, Chels." Alex said with a smile. "You're welcome, Mrs. Daniels." Alex picked Joni up causing her to let out an "OH!" just as Rich was coming down the stairs.

"I go upstairs for three minutes to get a camera, and you go hop on Space Mountain." Rich said as his feet hit the living room floor. Alex gingerly sat Joni down. "Hi. I'm Rich Daniels." Rich walked over and extended his hand.

"Alex McCutcheon. It's my pleasure, sir."

"Alex McCutcheon. Are you the same Alex McCutcheon that was a defensive end at Cal?"

"One in the same." Alex said.

"Oh, man!" Rich exclaimed.

"Here we go." Joni deadpanned.

"I was at the game against Oregon where you had four sacks! You damn near snapped their tailback in half in the fourth quarter!" Rich reminisced. "I would love to talk football with you one day!"

"I'd like that. But right now, I'm going to leave so these two young ladies can talk to you." Alex said.

"Right. Well… it was good to meet you!" Rich shook Alex's hand enthusiastically.

"Ladies." All three were standing side-by-side as Alex went down the line and planted a cheek kiss on each one. "Bye."

"Bye!" The ladies said in unison as Alex stepped outside and closed the door.

"He is very nice. Where did you meet him?" Joni asked.

"He hit on me at a video store, we struck up a conversation and became friends." Raven said.

"Nice. Now… what brings you two by so late? Is everything all right?" Joni said.

"Yeah. Your mother was a nervous wreck before you got here." Rich said.

"I was not! I was just… concerned. That's all." Joni said.

"Well there's nothing to be… concerned about. Nothing is wrong." Chelsea said.

"So does your talk have anything to do with why you're dressed up?" Rich asked.

"As a matter of fact it does." Chelsea started. "Tonight is our six-month anniversary."

"Well, congratulations, Sweetie!" Joni said.

"Thank you." Chelsea said. "Raven got us tickets to the opera and that fancy car you saw."

"That was very nice, Raven!" Joni said. "So what did you get her?"

"That's what I want to talk to you about." Chelsea said. "The gift that I gave her was a very special gift."

"Sounds good, Pumpkin. What was it?" Rich asked.

Raven squeezed Chelsea's hand before Chelsea announced her gift.

"I asked Raven to marry me, and she said yes." Chelsea said, then sat stone-faced awaiting her parent's response.

Just then, Raven was pulled into a vision.

**(VISION)**

**Chelsea: "Dad? You haven't said anything. What are you thinking?"**

**Rich: "What am I thinking?" He said in a slow, deliberate tone, shaking his head.**

**(END OF VISION)**

"OH! OH MY GOD! SWEETIE! YOU? RAVEN? OOOOHHHH! COME HERE!" Joni exclaimed as she threw her arms around both of them and started bouncing and squealing. "Rich! Can you believe this? Our baby is getting married!" The excitement ground to a halt when no response was given. The three women turn to see Rich standing in the middle of the floor frozen. "Rich? Did you hear what I said? Rich?"

Rich Daniels stood and looked quizzically at the three women. He bit his lip, took a deep breath, and stared off into space. It was now his turn to begin pacing the floor.

"Dad?" Chelsea said. No response. "Dad?" Chelsea said a little louder. Her voice then softened. "Daddy?" Still no response. "Dad? You haven't said anything. What are you thinking?"

Rich's pacing stopped as he turned to look at his daughter. He then shifted his gaze past Chelsea to look at Raven. He then brought his eyes back to Chelsea.

"What am I thinking?" His tone was slow and deliberate as he shook his head. "I'll tell you exactly what I am thinking."

* * *

**Dun-dun-dun! What is Chelsea's father thinking? Stay tuned for the next exciting episode of (loud echoing voice) FOR THEM… THE BELLS… TOLL (TOLL, TOLL, TOLL, TOLL, TOLL….). PLEASE REVIEW.**


	2. In The Air Tonight

**Disclaimer: Characters are owned and produced by The Disney Channel, That's So Productions, Brookwell-McNamara Entertainment, It's A Laugh Productions and Warren & Rinsler Productions. I am just borrowing them for these stories.**

**

* * *

**

**For Them The Bells Toll**

_**Chapter 2**_

**In The Air Tonight**

Chelsea stood frozen as she awaited her father's thought. Nothing but negative thoughts flowed through her head as she looked at her father. She couldn't remember the last time she had seen him pace. It had been six months since she had seen him at a loss for words. It was the night that Chelsea told him about her relationship with Raven. Now, she had snatched his vocabulary again.

"I'm thinking…" Rich started. "That between the two of you, I should be bouncing some grandchildren on my knee before I get too old." He delivered the statement with a smile.

"I'm gonna get you for that one!" Chelsea squealed as she threw her arms around her father's neck.

Raven leaned over to Joni. "This must be 'Dad is gonna mess with Raven and Chelsea night' cause my father did that too."

"Raven, come get some love." Rich said as he held his arms open to embrace her. "I can't say welcome to the family cause you're already in, so I'll just say congratulations."

"Thank you, Mr. D." Raven said as she squeezed him.

"Rich or Dad will be fine." Rich said. Raven smiled.

"Well… you two don't believe in wasting time, huh?" Joni said.

"We've known each other for most of our lives. What else is there to know?" Raven said.

"Yeah. I know things about Raven no one else knows." Chelsea said, suppressing a smile.

"I'm gonna pretend I didn't see that smirk, young lady." Joni said. Chelsea's head shot around. "Remember, you're just like me. I know what you were thinking."

"So, sit." Rich said. "We've got a lot to talk about, like when and where is the wedding."

"Rich, they just got engaged. I'm sure they haven't talked about it yet." Joni said.

Raven and Chelsea demonstrated to Chelsea's parents why they were made for each other. Raven started the verbal volleying.

"Early summer."

"The beach."

"L.A."

"White linen."

"Barefoot."

"Flowers."

"Small ceremony."

"Family and friends."

"Thirty people max."

"Reception, right there."

"Honeymoon…"

"Our secret."

"Wow!" Joni exclaimed. "I guess you have talked about it!"

"Only for the last 10 years." Chelsea said with a smile.

"Should I tell them now, honey?" Rich asked.

"I don't see why not. It will probably help them make some decisions." Joni said.

"Okay." Rich said as he stood up. "Be right back." Rich hopped up and ran upstairs.

"Where's Dad going?" Chelsea said.

"You'll see in a minute." Joni said. "So tell me… how romantic was your evening?"

Raven proceeded to begin the explanation of their evening. When it came around to the proposal, Chelsea took over. Joni was captivated by the girls' whirlwind romantic evening. Joni was delighted to learn that Tonya was coming back to town and told the girls that she couldn't wait to see and talk to her.

"Here we go." Rich said as he walked over to the dining room table and sat down.

"Did you change envelopes?" Joni asked as she walked over to him.

"Yeah. The other one was coming apart." Rich responded.

"What is that?" Chelsea asked.

"Come here, both of you." Rich said. The girls complied and came over to sit down. Rich pulled out what was obviously an old picture of himself holding up a newspaper in his right hand and another piece of paper in his left hand. "Chelsea, your Uncle Steve took this picture of me in right in front of this table a little over twenty-one years ago. "I was holding up the front page of this." He then pulled out a yellowing piece of paper and handed it to Chelsea.

"June 1, 1985… That's the day I was born." Chelsea said looking at the front page of that day's San Francisco Chronicle. "Is this the paper you were holding?"

"That's it." Rich said.

"So… what's the other piece of paper you're holding?" Raven asked.

"First, Raven why don't you read this to Chelsea for me." Rich said.

"Okay." Raven said before beginning. "To my beautiful baby girl Chelsea… I can't believe you're here. You are more beautiful than I could have possible imagined. Till the day I die, I will tell everyone I know that you were a gift from God. It is my promise to be here for you for every important event in your life; your first steps, losing your first tooth, your first day of school, your prom."

Raven looked up and blinked away a tear. She looked over at Chelsea, who was fighting back tears of her own. "If you are reading this now, then this means that some lucky man has proposed marriage to you." Raven interrupted. "Guess she threw you a curveball on that one, huh Dad?" Everyone laughed at the irony. Raven continued. "Congratulations, pumpkin. I know that you will make as wonderful a wife to him as your mother has been to me and I know that you will be a stunningly beautiful bride with an equally stunningly beautiful wedding. And that is what I am writing to you about today. It is tradition that the father of the bride foots the bill for the wedding. I, being a traditional kind of guy, am no exception. Please accept this gift from your mother and I. Every bride deserves the wedding of her dreams. With this gift, I hope you can have yours. Love always, your father – Richard W. Daniels, June 1, 1985.

"This check…" Rich pulled out a check from the envelope. "Is the same check that I am holding in that picture. The only thing that I didn't fill in was the date. Now of course, we're not going to use it, but it is symbolic of the idea that I have waited for this day for twenty-one years. Raven, Chelsea… this is our early wedding gift to you." Rich said before handing the check to Chelsea.

Chelsea and Raven took a look at the check and began stammering. "Is… this… Is this for real?" Chelsea asked. "You're… serious?" Chelsea looked at her father. It was the look of the Vladimir Danilovich iron clad will staring back at her.

"Thirty… thousand… dollars?" Raven asked incredulously.

"It is yours to do what ever you wish with it." Joni said.

"I… I… don't know what to say!" Chelsea said.

"May your life together get off to the best start possible. I love you both." Rich said as he stood up and walked around the table to embrace them. Raven and Chelsea both broke down in his arms.

Chelsea and Raven slowly broke away from Rich's embrace.

"I'm not gonna have any tears left after tonight!" Raven joked as she wiped her eyes for what seemed like the millionth time that evening.

"How could…" Chelsea started.

"How could we afford this?" Rich finished his daughter's thought. "I know that we live in the lap of luxury…" Rich said sarcastically. "But your mother and I have learned a thing or two about saving money."

"Thank you. Thank you both. This is more than we could have ever expected." Chelsea said.

"You two are more than we could have ever expected." Joni said. "We know that you two will make it." Joni smiled. "Now… It's late and you two have a first day of school to go to tomorrow… my God, Rich, it's like they're in high school again."

"Yeah. We should get to bed. Gina's coming to pick us up in the morning." Raven said.

"I put fresh linen and towels on the bed in the guest room in the basement." Joni said. "You don't need to be down the hall from your parents anymore."

"Thanks, Mom." Chelsea said. "Good night." She kissed both parents on the cheek.

"Good night." Raven did the same.

Chelsea and Raven walked down to the basement and through the makeshift theatre room Chelsea's father had created to the guest bedroom. Just off the bedroom was a small bathroom with a stand up shower.

"I knew this room would come in handy one day." Chelsea said as they walked into the room.

"I'll say it does." Raven said as she moved quickly in, overwhelming Chelsea with a breathtaking kiss.

"Oh my God!" Chelsea whisper-yelled as Raven backed her up against the wood paneled wall of the bedroom. "Raven!"

"I love you so much." Raven mumbled in between kisses as she made her way from Chelsea's lips to her neck. "And this whole night has made me so fucking horny!" Raven whisper-spat.

"But… Rae…." Chelsea started as Raven fumbled for Chelsea's zipper finally pulling it down. "Remember last time you got this worked up… we got interrupted… three times."

Raven continued her oral assault. "I'm not answering the phone… and you're not answering the door." Just as she finished her sentence, Chelsea's dress hit the floor. Raven looked Chelsea up and down lustfully. "I have always loved you in green."

"Wait." Chelsea held her hand out. "Don't think you're touching me again until your dress is on top of mine, on the ground."

Raven flashed her signature grin before reaching around to unzip her gown. She hooked her thumbs underneath her straps and allowed the gown to gracefully slip to the floor. "Now where was I?" Raven said.

"About to let me do this…" Chelsea backed Raven up until her back hit the mattress. Chelsea was all over her.

"SHIT!" Raven exclaimed before realizing how loud she was. Chelsea was attacking Raven as ravenously as Raven had done to her minutes earlier. Chelsea began rubbing Raven through the fabric of her underwear. Raven grunted through gritted teeth.

Through six months this was as base and libidinous as they had ever been. There was nothing about this session that said making love. This was animalistic, primal need being satisfied. Chelsea pulled the fabric between Raven's legs to one side and began making circles. "OOH! YEAH!" Raven continued to growl like a hungry cat. She then suddenly slid one hand inside Chelsea's underwear.

"RAVEN, SHIT!" Chelsea was now growling.

The two of them feverishly fingered each other trying to bring a quick and electrifying end to the day. Chelsea was the first one to up the ante as she slid two fingers inside Raven. The dark-haired beauty began pounding the mattress with her hand as a low, powerful growl surfaced from the back of her throat. She momentarily threw her head back as Chelsea slid her fingers in as deep as they would go before retreating. Chelsea got a surprise of her own as seconds later Raven did the same thing to her causing her to lift up. Chelsea let out a muffled "FUCK!" through her gritted teeth.

"That's it!" Chelsea growled. She slid off of Raven and stood up over her. With one motion, she grabbed the waistband of Raven's underwear and pulled them off. Not even waiting for Raven or herself to remove Raven's bra, she dove in between Raven's legs and began furiously lapping at Raven's center.

Raven grabbed two handfuls of comforter as Chelsea's mouth did a number on her. Raven began panting almost uncontrollably as the movement of Chelsea's tongue was unceasing. Raven grabbed a pillow and quickly brought it to her face as her screams emptied the air out of her lungs. With one hand still on the pillow, Raven took her other hand and brought it to the back of Chelsea's head and pushed her into her center.

Chelsea began humming her approval. The combination of the sensation of Chelsea's humming and the sound of it sent Raven over the edge as her orgasm shot through her with stunning intensity. No more than a moment or two passed before Raven beckoned Chelsea with her finger. Chelsea slid up to meet Raven face-to-face. Seconds later Chelsea found herself flipped onto her back and under attack from the woman in black.

Raven sat up and with nervous intensity removed her bra. Chelsea squirmed underneath her as she quickly discarded her underwear as well. Raven quickly seized the opportunity as well as one of Chelsea's breasts by lowering herself onto the beautiful redhead. The hazel-eyed beauty moved over to the other breast before placing emphatic kisses down Chelsea's torso continuing until she reached Chelsea's clit. With only the most brief hint of hesitation, Raven descended onto Chelsea.

"Oh God baby yes!" Chelsea breathlessly whisper-yelled. "Raven… yes!" Chelsea gasped when Raven pressed her tongue inside. She gasped a second and then a third time as Raven repeated her actions. "Oh Rae, keepdoingthat, keepdoingthat, keepdoingthat, keepdoingthat… OOOHHH!" Raven continued sliding her tongue in and out of her new fiancée. "Rae… baby… I'm gonna…"

Raven lifted her head and began stroking Chelsea with her hand. "Say it." Raven purred. "I love to hear you say it."

"Raven, I'm gonna come!" Chelsea exclaimed.

"You sure are." Raven said devilishly before lowering her head once again to finish what she started.

"Raven… Raven… Raven… Raven… SH…" Chelsea's orgasm was very strong, strong enough to stop her in mid-word. Raven decided another thank you for the proposal was in order as she began rapidly fingering Chelsea's clit. "OH GOD! Another one, SHIIIITTT!" A second orgasm arrived on top of the first one, leaving Chelsea seeing stars.

A minute or so passed by. Raven was lying between Chelsea's legs, her head resting on Chelsea's thigh. Raven looked up lovingly at Chelsea as she looked down at Raven returning the gaze. Chelsea then looked up at the ceiling and pointed up. "I see Pink hearts, Yellow moons, Orange stars, Green clovers, Blue diamonds and Purple horseshoes!"

Raven began laughing hysterically, which caused Chelsea to begin laughing as well. "Silly rabbit…" Raven said. "Orgasms are NOT for kids!"

"That's why I'll take…" Chelsea began singing. "Two scoops of Raven… in Chelsea's Raven Bran!" With that, Raven set off another round of hysterical laughter. "I'm gonna get you one of those T-shirts that has a spoon on the front that says 'Cereal Killer'!" Chelsea said.

Raven was now laughing so hard that she was now crying. "Chels… stop! I can't…" Raven couldn't catch her breath to finish her sentence. Chelsea smiled as she watched Raven laugh. It was as happy as she had ever seen Raven.

"I love you SO much, Rae." Chelsea said, sounding exactly as she did the night Raven discovered she was in love with her. "Thank you for saying yes."

"There was no way in the world I would have said no." Raven said. "I love you for asking me. You really swept me off of my feet tonight."

"I kept hearing Phil Collins' song in my head tonight. You know, _In The Air Tonight_." Chelsea said.

Raven started singing. "I can feel it coming in the air tonight, oh lord. I've been waiting for this moment, for all my life." Raven smiled. "I love that song."

"Everybody thinks that is a love song. It's really not." Chelsea said.

"Really?" Raven said. "I always thought it was."

"No. I mean, check out the lyrics." Chelsea said before speaking one verse. "I was there and I saw what you did – saw it with my own two eyes…" Chelsea said. "The song is a warning to the person that did whatever it was they did. He's been waiting his whole life to see the person get what was coming to them."

"Well then it fits. Cause I saw what you did, Chels." Raven began ominously. "I saw what you stole, Chels."

"What did I steal?" Chelsea shot back.

"You messed around, snuck inside my soul and you stole my heart." Raven deadpanned. Chelsea flashed a warm smile. "And come our wedding day, I'm gonna be singing that in my head when I see you."

"Why don't you sing it to me that day." Chelsea said.

"What? _In The Air Tonight?_" Raven asked. "Are you serious?"

"I love to hear you sing and I think you singing me down the aisle would be so romantic." Chelsea said.

"Okay." Raven smiled. "But I'll pick a more special song… Do you hear something?"

"No Rae. I don't…"

"SHHHH!" Raven shushed Chelsea. "I hear something!" Raven whisper-yelled. "Listen!" Raven and Chelsea sat perfectly still to listen. After a moment, they did indeed hear something. "That sounds like…"

"Oh dear God no." Chelsea said as she dropped her head.

"Oh my God! Your parents are…"

"If you love me, you will not finish that sentence." Chelsea said dejectedly.

(faintly but distinctly heard through the air vent) _"Oh God Rich yes! Keepdoingthat, keepdoingthat, keepdoingthat, keepdoingthat… SHIT!"_

"Like mother, like daughter." Raven smirked.

"Okay, you know what? Time for beddy-by now! We've got a long day tomorrow!" Chelsea squeaked, desperately trying to change subjects. _"Joni! I'm gonna come! Oh, baby me too!" _More grunting and panting could be heard through the vent until both of them climaxed together. "Well…" Chelsea threw up her hands. "I'm now sufficiently fucked up for the rest of my adult life."

"You are not, Chels!" Raven said.

"I just heard my parents getting each other off, Rae! How would you like it if Victor and Tonya…"

"You shut your mouth when you're talkin' to me!" Raven said doing an impersonation of Rebecca DeMornay at the beginning of _Wedding Crashers_. "My parents are not in the discussion right now. It was YOUR father laying the wood to Mom just now."

"Oh, I'm gonna be sick!" Chelsea rolled over onto her stomach and buried her face into the pillow.

"Come on Chels! Think of it like this. In twenty or twenty-five years, one of our kids will hear us and will say the same thing." Raven said. "All parents do it. That's how we got here! And hey… your parents are still hot. If I were your father and saw your mother switching around the house in her tight jeans I'd wanna…"

"I… get the point. Thanks." Chelsea said; her face still buried in the pillow.

"Come on. We'll go to sleep and wake up in the morning and forget about it. Okay?" Raven said. "Besides, what we just did should occupy your memory banks for a while." Raven purred.

"You promise?" Chelsea asked. "Cause that was pretty traumatic."

"Well…" Raven said sliding down Chelsea's torso. "Let me take your mind off of it." Raven stopped short of Chelsea's center.

Chelsea grinned. "Rae, it was VERY traumatic." Raven grinned and lowered her head.

* * *

**How did you like it? Please review and let me know. Chapter Three is next!**


	3. Black Magic Woman

**Disclaimer: Characters are owned and produced by The Disney Channel, That's So Productions, Brookwell-McNamara Entertainment, It's A Laugh Productions and Warren & Rinsler Productions. I am just borrowing them for these stories.**

**For Them The Bells Toll**

_**Chapter 3**_

**Black Magic Woman**

Chelsea and Raven ascended the stairs ready for their first day of school. It was 7:15 and Gina would arrive in fifteen minutes. As Raven's foot hit the top step she noticed something in the living room and waved behind her at Chelsea, who was at the bottom to catch up and take a look. She caught up and peered around Raven into the living room. She saw her parents on the sofa making out. Chelsea looked up and glared at Raven before clearing her throat loudly.

"Good Morning MOM AND DAD!" Chelsea said with emphasis.

"Good… Good Morning Pumpkin! Good Morning Raven!" Rich said.

"Good Morning Sweetie… Raven!" Joni acknowledged both of them, wiping her mouth.

"Hey! How come I don't have a Daniels family nickname?" Raven bellowed.

Chelsea cut her eyes over at Raven, still bothered by Raven calling her to witness her parents making out. "Okay… Biscuithead." Chelsea stole one of Raven's lines from years earlier. Raven dropped her head and smiled to herself. _Finally got to throw that back at me after all these years. Nice one Chels._

"I'll make sure I come up with something good for you." Rich said. "So are you two all set?"

"Yeah, we are." Chelsea said.

"You want some breakfast? I got some soy links for you." Joni said. "There are some real sausage links for you Raven."

"No thank you Mom. We'll grab something on campus." Chelsea said. Just then the doorbell rang. "Now don't say anything about you-know-what. We want to tell Gina ourselves." Rich and Joni nodded. Chelsea went to answer the door. "Hey girl!"

"Hey Chels!" Gina said, embracing Chelsea. "Hey Raven!" Gina walked over to hug her.

"Mom, Dad, I'd like you to meet our friend, Gina Melendez." Chelsea said. "Gina, my parents, Richard and Joni Daniels."

"It is a pleasure to meet you." Gina said.

"Chelsea, where do you find all these breathtakingly beautiful friends?" Rich said as he shook Gina's hand.

"She ordered me online. www dot hot friends dot com." Gina said causing laughter all around.

"And funny too." Joni said, shaking Gina's hand. "It is so nice to meet you. We've heard so much about you. Our boy is a very lucky man."

"Eddie is like a surrogate son to my parents." Chelsea said.

"I'm the lucky one. He is wonderful." Gina said.

"He is." Joni said. "So we don't want to keep you. But you'll have to come to dinner one day."

"As long as I get to bring something." Gina replied. "Chelsea said you love Eggplant Parmesan and I make a mean Eggplant Parmesan."

"You've got a deal!" Joni said.

"Great." Gina said. "You two ready?"

"Yeah. But first… we have to tell you something." Raven said.

"And we want to tell you before you get in the truck." Chelsea said.

"We don't want you to run off the road when we do." Raven countered.

"Is it bad? What's wrong?" Gina said. "Is one of you sick? Hurt? What happened?"

"Calm down, G!" Raven said. "Nothing's wrong. Everything is right… really right."

"Then what did you want to tell me?" Gina asked nervously.

"You may want to clear a Saturday on your calendar around May of next year?" Chelsea said with a smirk.

"What for?" Gina said.

Raven held out her hand showing her ring. "Chelsea's anniversary gift." Gina looked down at the ring, looked at Raven, then at Chelsea, then at Chelsea's parents. When her gaze fell back upon Raven and Chelsea, she screamed.

"OH MY GOD!" Gina exclaimed. "YOU'RE GETTING MARRIED!" Gina began shaking and crying. "I am so happy for you!" She threw her arms around Raven's neck. This triggered more tears from Raven and Chelsea. "You are so romantic!" She threw her arms around Chelsea and began rocking back and forth.

"Now you cut out all that crying or else how are you going to take pictures with us as our Maid of Honor?" Raven said. Chelsea looked at Raven with mild surprise but nodded. Even though they hadn't discussed it, Chelsea had the same role in mind for Gina.

"You're kidding!" Gina said sniffling her tears. "Me?"

"You are our best girlfriend." Raven said. "There's no one else we'd want standing up for us but you."

"I've never been in a wedding before! I'm so excited! Of course I will! I love you guys!" Gina exclaimed.

"We love you too Gina." Chelsea said with a smile. "Now you better get cleaned up so we can get out of here. It's going on eight and Rae's first class is at ten." Gina stood up. "Down the hall, first door on the right." Gina headed for the bathroom.

Several minutes later, Gina came out of the bathroom, the girls said their goodbyes and they headed back to campus.

"I can't believe you are getting married!" Gina said. "Why didn't you tell me you were doing this Chels?"

"I wanted to surprise everyone." Chelsea said.

"She sure surprised me!" Raven said.

"I know you cried!" Gina said.

"She was crying and snotting all over the place." Chelsea said.

"Uhh… hello? I wasn't the only one crying!" Raven said.

"And I'd cry again in a heartbeat." Chelsea said. "It's not everyday that the love of your life agrees to marry you."

"Rae? Did… you… get to… thank Chelsea for the ring?" Gina said with a grin, biting her bottom lip.

Chelsea began blushing. Raven spoke up. "I thanked the hell out of her!"

"OOOOO!" Gina exclaimed as Chelsea became beet red. She leaned forward from the backseat swatting at Raven.

"She's not the only Daniels woman that got her switch flipped last night!" Raven said.

"SHUT… UP… RAE!" Chelsea said between gritted teeth.

"She's a little bent out of shape because we heard her parents through the air vent last night." Raven said.

"Oh, Chels!" Gina said. "How do you think you got here?"

"That doesn't mean I want to hear it!" Chelsea shot back.

"Oh, sweetie!" Gina tried to comfort Chelsea. "One time I walked in on my parents just as… well… let's just say that my father wasn't wearing protection and he…"

"I… think I know where you're going with that and I need you to turn around now!" Chelsea said. Raven chuckled.

"Sorry, babe." Gina said. "My point is our parents say and do the same nasty shit we do. We don't want to see it, hear it, think about it or even acknowledge it. But it happens. Eventually, we have to face it and move on."

"So what did you do when you walked in on your parents?" Chelsea asked.

"Are you kidding me?" Gina said. "I was nine. I ran screaming like I had seen Freddy Kruger!"

"Great. Nice story." Raven deadpanned.

"But… I got over it. After years of therapy and psychotropic drugs…" Chelsea looked at Gina in horror when she said that. "I'm just kidding." Gina chuckled. "Trust me Chels, you will too."

"If you say so." Chelsea said.

"Now, changing subjects… when are you telling Eddie?" Gina asked.

"We were gonna call him this afternoon." Raven said.

"I've got a better idea." Gina said. "Come to New York with me!"

"What?" Raven said.

"I'm going to TRL on Monday. I'm flying there on Friday. You can come out on Friday and leave Sunday." Gina said.

"I suppose we could do that." Chelsea said. "We don't have any classes on Friday."

"That's true we don't." Raven said. "Okay!" Raven said just as her cell phone rang. "Let's do it! RCG in NYC, rockin' the city so viciously!"

"RCG?" Chelsea wondered as Raven answered her phone.

"Hello?"

"_Hi sweetie! It's me!" _Tonya said.

"Hi Mom!"

"_I'll get there at 9 p.m. your time. Your father is picking me up from the airport."_

"We'll be at the house when you get there."

"_And if you can, bring your friend Gina. I'd love to meet her."_

"Will do."

"_You still grinning from ear-to-ear?"_

"Oh, yeah!"

"_I'll see you tonight. Love you baby!"_

"Love you Mom! Bye!"

"_Bye, baby."_

Raven closed her phone and smiled. Her mother was on her way home, she was in love, engaged and loving life.

"G, you doing anything tonight?" Raven asked.

"No. What's up?"

"My mother wants to meet you." Raven answered.

"Cool. I'd love to meet her."

"What time do we have to pick her up?" Chelsea asked.

"Her flight lands at nine but my dad's picking her up." Raven said. "Do we have to go back to school?"

"The sooner we do this, the sooner we graduate, the sooner you get to gaze at me in a green bikini on the French Riviera." Chelsea provided Raven with great motivation and a great visual.

Raven nodded. "Mama like."

What seemed to the girls like the longest day on record ended with the three of them eating dinner together at the dining hall before heading back to their dorm to change for the evening. After showering and changing, the three of them hopped into Gina's truck and after stopping at the gas station, they headed to Raven's house.

"So how is your family doing Gina?" Chelsea asked.

"Oh, their doing fine. I talked to my parents today. Their divorce gets finalized next week." Gina said.

"I am so sorry to hear that." Raven said. Gina nodded. "I remember how tough it was on Eddie when his parents split up but their friends now. Maybe your parents will get to that point one day."

"Actually they are. They talk several times a week. They still love each other but they've just drifted apart." Gina said as she drove. "But I made my peace with it already."

"Rae, remember when you thought your parents were splitting up?" Chelsea asked.

"Oh, girl don't remind me! I was so stupid." Raven lamented.

"Why did you think they were splitting up?" Gina asked.

"I… overheard an argument they had and I blew it out of proportion." Raven said to cover up the fact that it was a vision. "Then I hatched this scheme to get them back together. It turned out to be just a regular married couple fight. But up until then, I had never seen them argue before."

"But you loved them enough to try to help them." Gina commented. "That was… sweet." Gina's demeanor changed suddenly and she looked as if something were wrong.

"Gina?" Raven noticed that Gina's face had a troubled look. "What's wrong?"

"I've got to get out of this lane." Gina said seriously before abruptly changing lanes and accelerating from the 65 miles per hour she was presently doing up to near 90.

"Gina? What the hell is going on?" Raven asked with a hint of panic in her voice.

"Just… trust me on this guys." Gina said as she maintained her speed for several minutes before slowing down.

When Gina finally slowed down she turned briefly to look at Raven and Chelsea and began speaking.

"Guys, I'm sorry about that." Gina said.

"What was that all about?" Raven asked incredulously.

"Can you guys keep a secret?" Gina asked gingerly.

Raven looked back at Chelsea with a knowing look, considering the secret they share with Eddie about Raven's psychic ability.

"Yeah." Raven and Chelsea said in unison.

Gina pulled off at the nearest exit and pulled into the parking lot of McDonalds. She then shut off the car, unbuckled her seat belt and then swiveled around in the seat.

"You two are the closest friends I have. I trust you guys. I never even told Katie when she was my friend. You have to swear not to tell anybody what I am about to tell you. Not even Eddie." Gina said.

"Okay." Raven said. "We won't say a word."

"A few years ago I developed this… how do I want to put this… sixth sense. I… can feel danger before it arrives." Gina started. "I get this… weird tingle that shoots through my body that signals me to move or leave."

"Oh my god!" Chelsea exclaimed. "How much warning do you get?"

"Could be a minute, five minutes, ten minutes… a day." Gina answered. "I never know what it is until after the fact."

"So back there…" Raven started.

"I just knew I had to get out of that lane. It was dangerous to be there." Gina said. "I am terrified of how people will react if they found out. My sister Teresa (Tear-ray-sa) and my mother are the only people that know about my 'gift'." Gina used air quotes when she used the word gift. "And I just started seeing Eddie. I don't want him running away thinking I'm a freak."

"Gina… I… don't think you have to worry about Eddie running away from you." Chelsea said. She leaned closer to Raven and whispered. "Rae? Do you think…"

"Yeah." Raven cut Chelsea off. "Gina? There are more people out there like you than you think."

Gina's eyes began to tear up. "If there are, I've never met them. I feel alone sometimes."

"I know exactly how you feel." Raven said. She was on the precipice of divulging to Gina her most guarded secret.

"Nobody…" Gina started.

"Gina… I am a psychic." Raven said in a soft but matter-of-fact tone.

"What?" Gina asked. "Did you say that you are psychic?"

"Yeah. And I don't mean like Miss Cleo, 1-800, let me tell you your future psychic." Raven explained. "I have these visions… little clips of something that will happen in the future."

"Oh my god, Rae!" Gina exclaimed. "Do your visions always come true?"

"Well, yes…" Raven said. "Now my interpretation of the vision is a different story."

"Amen to that sister." Chelsea said. Raven turned and gave her an annoyed smirk and a raised eyebrow.

"How long have you had these visions?" Gina asked.

"Going on… eight years now." Raven calculated.

"Wow." Gina said, the realization of Raven's revelation sinking in. "Does Eddie know?"

"Eddie, Chelsea, my Mom and Dad, Cory and both of my grandmothers…" Raven rattled off the people that know of her ability. "Oh and Dr. Sleevemore from the Psychic Institute. Man! I haven't thought about him in a while."

"And now me." Gina said. "So Eddie won't be freaked out?"

"He's put up with Raven for all these years so he's used to it by now." Chelsea said.

"I really don't like you. You know that?" Raven deadpanned jokingly to Chelsea.

"I know. That's cause you love me!" Chelsea said planting a kiss on Raven's cheek.

"Don't worry. Look, I'll help you tell him when we go to New York. How about that?" Raven offered.

Gina smiled. "What did I do to deserve friends like you?"

"You were yourself. Period. We told you we love you and we'll be there for you." Raven said.

"Thank you. You have no idea of how much of a load off my mind that is." Gina sighed.

"Oh yes I do." Raven said with a chuckle.

"So Chelsea… what mystical power do you possess?" Gina asked.

"I can make thick, sexy black girls named Raven moist by looking at them!" Chelsea proudly proclaimed. Gina dropped her head and began silently laughing which grew in to an audible laugh. Raven closed her eyes and nodded her head suppressing a smile.

"I… can't take you anywhere without you showing out." Raven said deliberately. "Gina, please start up the truck now before I climb into the back seat and tickle Chelsea to within an inch of her life."

Gina spun around and started the truck. "You two are too much. I just pray that Eddie and I can be half as happy as you." Raven smiled, threw a glance over her shoulder and brought her left hand up to her left shoulder. Chelsea took the cue and interlaced the fingers of her right hand with Raven's. Raven brought Chelsea's hand to her lips for a kiss.

"I love you Chels." Raven said softly.

Chelsea smiled warmly. "I love you too."

Gina smiled as they continued toward the Baxter homestead. It was going on 7 pm. They would be there in about 25 minutes. Tonya would be home soon.

**Chelsea's parents making out on the sofa? **_**Change up low and inside for strike one. **_**Gina has the "gift" of sensing impending danger? **_**Curveball on the outside corner, strike two. **_**Raven tells Gina she's a psychic? **_**Fastball, belt high on the inside corner for the strikeout! **_**I didn't even know I was gonna do that until I did it. Now that it's done, we've got to deal with it. Tonya's homecoming is next followed by RCG in NYC. Come back for chapter 4, but before you do... PLEASE REVIEW!  
**


	4. Homecoming

**Disclaimer: Characters are owned and produced by The Disney Channel, That's So Productions, Brookwell-McNamara Entertainment, It's A Laugh Productions and Warren & Rinsler Productions. I am just borrowing them for these stories.**

**Author's Note: I know it's been over two weeks since my last post. I'm sorry. But I'm back and better than ever! Here comes chapter 4 and everybody's favorite transatlantic mother, Tonya Baxter.**

**

* * *

**

**For Them The Bells Toll**

_**Chapter 4**_

**Homecoming **

Raven, Chelsea and Gina arrived at Raven's house around 7:35. They were glad to get off the road and also anxious to see if Gina's feeling of impending danger had some truth to it.

"Rae, turn on channel 5." Chelsea said as they came through the front door. Chelsea and Gina made a beeline for the sofa while Raven turned on the television, flipping to the channel.

(Television reporter)

"_**Reporting live from the scene… Sue Kwon, CBS5. Dana, back to you in the studio."**_

(Anchor)

"_**Sue, thank you. Once again if you have just joined us, a horrific fourteen-car collision has shut down both spans of the Golden Gate Bridge. Medivac helicopters have just arrived on the scene. It is unknown how many people are hurt at this time. The accident happened about 15 minutes ago on the westbound span coming into the city. Sue Kwon and fellow reporter John Lobertini were on their way back to the studio from Berkeley and are actually stuck on the Golden Gate Bridge about a quarter of a mile apart. John, what can you tell us about your situation right now?"**_

Raven turned the television off and looked toward Gina for her reaction. Chelsea dropped her head and began shaking it.

"Oh my God, Gina." Raven said incredulously. "You saved our lives. That could have been us on that bridge right now."

Chelsea began silently crying. "Thank you Gina." Chelsea said.

"I didn't see it but you felt it." Raven said. Gina remained silent. Raven walked over and sat down next to Chelsea, embracing her as Chelsea rested her head on Raven's shoulder.

Gina then slowly spoke. "Remember the quake back in '89?" Gina said.

"Sort of." Raven said. "We were like four."

"I just turned three." Gina started. "My mother told me that my father came up here on a business trip. She said she'll never forget it. Around 1 that afternoon my mother was in the kitchen starting to fix dinner. She said I came in the kitchen screaming at the top of my lungs, 'Daddy need to come home now!' She turned around and said 'Why does Daddy need to come home now?' And she said that I looked at her and lifted the toy that I had in my hand and started shaking it."

"What happened then?" Chelsea asked.

"She said I started screaming and crying hysterically." Gina said with tears glistening in her eyes. "I wouldn't stop crying. My mother said she didn't know what else to do so she started calling places my father said he would be until she reached him. She told him she had never seen me like that before. He told my mother to tell me that he was on his way home. That was two or three hours before the earthquake hit." Tears began to fall from Gina's beautiful brown eyes. "When he got home, he…" Gina reached in her purse and pulled out a picture. "He gave me that bear. He told me to squeeze it every time I missed him and that his love would come out with every squeeze."

Raven looked at the picture with a smile that quickly turned to astonishment. "Chels… that looks like…" Raven shot up out of her seat and ran downstairs to her room. Chelsea and Gina looked at each other with a puzzled look. Moments later, Raven sprinted back up the stairs and into the living room.

"Mister Winky?" Gina said with surprise.

"This is Mister Binky!" Raven said. "When I was little, my grandmother gave me two teddybears. One was named Mister Binky and the other was named Mister Winky. I gave Mister Winky to my father when he opened the Chill Grill and told him it was for protection."

"I remember that!" Chelsea said. "And you told me that your dad came home one day and told you that there was a little girl in another town that needed protecting and he gave her father the bear to keep her safe. Oh my God, Rae!"

"I… was that little girl." Gina said with astonished realization.

"Do… you still have him?" Raven asked.

"He's still on my shelf at home." Gina smiled. "You know what that means."

"We were destined to be friends." Raven said with a smile.

"Small world, huh?" Chelsea said.

"Small world, Chels." Raven said.

"Anybody up for a group hug?" Gina asked. The other two ladies smiled and embraced each other, further cementing their friendship.

Just then they heard keys jingling in the front door. Raven looked at her watch.

"It's only eight. It's too early for Mom and Dad…" Raven's thought was cut off by Cory walking through the front door with a young woman that looked to be about his age.

"Hey Cory!" Raven said.

"Oh, hey guys!" Cory responded. "Raven, Chelsea, Gina… I want you to meet Janina. Janina, my sister Raven, her fiancée Chelsea and their friend Gina."

"It's nice to meet all of you." Janina said.

"You want something to drink?" Cory said in a whisper. Janina nodded. "Have a seat. I'll be right back. Hey Rae? Dad wanted me to talk to you about something. You got a minute?"

"Sure." Raven said to Cory. "Be right back." She said to everyone else as she followed Cory into the kitchen.

"Well? What do you think of her?" Cory asked excitedly.

"Well Cory, from the seven words she uttered, she seems nice. But I thought you were going out with… Robin." Raven recalled.

"Ancient history. Janina just moved here from Hawaii. We've been dating for about three months." Cory said.

"Cory, is that a twinkle I see in your eye? You really like her, don't you?" Raven queried.

"Rae, she's not like these other girls around here. She's sweet, sensitive she's not all wrapped up in herself and cliques at school. She is just… I don't know, she just is." Cory said.

"So you brought her home to meet Mom and Dad?"

"I was talking to Mom on the phone and started talking to her and she asked me to bring her by tonight." Cory said.

"Well look, I'll lay off with the 'Cockroach' stuff since you really like her." Raven said with a smile.

"Thanks Rae."

"That's what big sisters are for." Raven put her arm around Cory's shoulders. "And by the way, thanks for the smooth introduction of Chelsea and me."

"I told her about y'all right off the bat and told her that if she had a problem with it that I would understand but we couldn't date." Cory said.

Raven took her arm from around Cory and faced him. "You… mean you would break up with someone if they didn't accept Chelsea and me?"

"Blood is thicker than water. I can always get another girlfriend. I can't get another sister. Well actually, Chelsea will be my sister-in-law but you get the idea." Cory said.

"Yeah. I get the idea that my little brother isn't so little anymore. You've grown up." Raven said with a playful punch to Cory's arm. "Thank you for being so supportive. Cory? Would you like to be one of our groomsmen?"

"I thought you'd never ask. I'd love to." Cory said with a smile. He opened his arms to embrace his sister. "Now, let's get some drinks for our guests."

Raven and Cory broke their embrace and fixed drinks for their guests and brought them out. For the next hour or so the five of them began talking about various subjects.

"So Janina, we didn't catch your last name." Raven said.

"Daniels." Janina said.

"Daniels? That's my last name!" Chelsea exclaimed.

"Oh wow! Where is your family from?" Janina asked.

"My great-grandfather emigrated from Russia." Chelsea said. "The family name was Danilovich."

"My great-grandfather moved to Hawaii from New Zealand. He was Māori." Janina said. "He met a man named Daniels and liked the name so he took it as his own."

"No Hawaii and New Zealand in my family tree I'm afraid." Chelsea said.

"Good!" Cory piped in. "I don't want to find out that my girlfriend and my sister-in-law are related! Then Chelsea and Raven would have to break up and that would be sad." Cory joked, earning a slap on the arm from both Chelsea and Raven.

"I think you two getting married is really cool. If you're in love, who's to stop you from being together." Janina offered.

"Thank you Janina." Chelsea said. She then turned to Cory. "I like her. Keep her around for a while." Cory winked.

"I don't know if any of us have said it Janina, but you are really pretty." Gina said. Raven and Chelsea nodded. Cory beamed.

"Thank you. You all are too kind." Janina said with a blush creeping into her cheeks. Janina Daniels had an exotic, Pacific Island look. She was of fair complexion, soft, dark brown eyes and wide, disarming smile. Her dark brown hair was shoulder length and pulled back into a simple ponytail.

Raven glanced at her watch again. It was a few minutes before ten. "Mom and Dad should be…" Keys jingling at the front door stopped Raven in mid-thought. Victor and Tonya were laughing as they came through the front door.

Before anyone could greet her, Tonya spoke. "FINALLY… THE MOM…" Raven and Cory joined her. In unison the three of them continued her Rock-esque introduction. "HAS COME BACK… HOME!" Cory was the first to greet Tonya at the front door. "My sweet baby!" Tonya silently said as she rocked with Cory in her arms, tears flowing from her. After a moment or two Cory released his mother and stepped aside as Tonya's gaze fell upon her daughter. "My little girl is getting married!" Tonya eked out before a flood of tears between the two of them fell. "My baby is all grown up!"

"I said you weren't gonna make me cry this time." Raven playfully said. "Guess I lied, huh?"

"I guess you did." Tonya came back. "I missed y'all so much."

"We missed you too, Mom." Raven said just before breaking the hug.

"Well! Let me see it!" Tonya said referring to Raven's engagement ring. Raven held out her hand for inspection. "Oh my! Chelsea? You didn't do anything illegal for the money for this ring, did you?"

"Well, Mrs. B, Raven is always telling me I have nice legs so… you gotta use whatcha got to get whatcha want!" Chelsea joked.

"You better come here before I spank you!" Tonya said as Chelsea came over to Tonya for a hug.

"Careful Mom, she likes that." Raven deadpanned.

"Raven, I'm tolerant but don't press your luck." Victor said half-jokingly, half-serious.

"Sorry, Dad." Raven said with a smirk.

"So which one of you young ladies is Gina and which one is Janina?" Tonya said. The two of them were sitting side-by-side on the couch.

"I'm Gina." Gina raised her hand and stood up.

"Gina it is a pleasure to meet you. Raven has told me so much about you." Tonya said as she embraced Gina.

"Mom! I just found out tonight that Gina was the one Dad gave Mister Winky to!" Raven said excitedly.

"Victor! This is the little girl that you came home talking about?" Tonya asked. "Oh my goodness! How time flies! I know Eddie is in Philadelphia grinnin' up a storm right now because of you." Tonya smiled. Gina blushed. "And that leaves you. You must be Janina. Cory has told me a lot about you. My son seems to have wonderful taste in women. It is a pleasure to meet you." Tonya stepped forward to embrace Janina.

Just then the doorbell rang. "Perfect timing." Victor said.

"Who's that?" Raven asked.

"Pizza. Your mother is starving. I ordered enough for all of us." Victor replied.

Cory and Raven helped Victor grab drinks while Tonya conversed with the other girls. After several minutes, they came back into the living room and everyone settled in for the impromptu pizza party.

"So have you two given any thought to where you want to have the ceremony?" Tonya asked.

"Yeah! We're gonna have it on the beach in L.A." Raven said enthusiastically. "We've been talking about it for years… as friends."

"You're… not having a church ceremony?" Tonya asked, her voice sounding a little deflated.

"Mrs. B, we've always dreamed of the crashing waves, the gentle ocean breeze, simple white dresses, our toes in the sand… that's our idea of a dream wedding." Chelsea said. "We told each other that whichever one of us got married first would do it. We had no idea we would get to share it with each other. That's gonna make it even sweeter."

Raven began to tear up again. "I swear Chels, if you make me cry again…"

"Then you're not going to get an argument from me. That's the wedding you want, then that's the wedding you shall have." Tonya said.

"And I would be honored if you let me prepare a feast that is fit for a queen… two queens in fact." Victor said before catching himself. "I didn't mean two queens as in two fairies, I meant…"

Raven chuckled. "Dad, we know what you meant. You can take your foot out of your mouth now." She then continued. "It's very sweet of you to offer, but we can't let you do that."

"Yeah, Mr. B. You should be walking Raven down the aisle, not in a kitchen somewhere in your chef's hat… although you are cute in it." Chelsea said causing Victor to grin.

"Chels, if you're gonna start flirting with my father then I'm calling this thing off." Raven joked.

"Ooh, the jealous type… Mama like!" Chelsea shot back.

"Hey! That's my line!" Tonya said. "Have I been gone that long that y'all have started using my lines?"

"Oh snap! She got you Chels!" Gina chimed in.

"_Oh snap_ belongs to me." Raven deadpanned.

"Kaplowee!" Cory said causing Raven, Chelsea and Tonya to crack up. "That had to be the worst catchphrase of all-time!"

"Under the circumstances I thought it was pretty good!" Victor said. He then filled Gina and Janina in on the story. "I was on Good Morning San Francisco a few years ago and had to come up with a catchphrase like Emeril or G. Garvin."

"And you came up with _Kaplowee._" Gina said. "Well… it's not… that… bad…"

"Yeah, if you're a corny superhero." Janina chimed in. Cory laughed. Everyone else wasn't sure what to do. They didn't know that she had gotten familiar enough with Victor in the three months she dated Cory to kid with him. It wasn't until Victor started nodding his head and smiling that the other women knew that it was alright to react.

"By the way, where is my twenty bucks?" Victor shot back at Janina, who simply smiled and shook her head.

"Victor, why are you asking that girl for twenty dollars?" Tonya asked.

"It's a joke, honey." Victor explained. "The first time I met her, she pulled into the driveway in a Mercedes and I cracked a joke about her having all this money, so I always ask her where my twenty bucks is."

"Mrs. Baxter, I told your husband that my car was in the shop and my father let me borrow his… after a 45-minute safe driving lecture." Janina said.

"Pay him no attention, honey. Why do you think I'm in England? To get away from his corny humor, that's why." Tonya joked.

"Oh, really?" Victor said before standing Tonya up and slinging her over his shoulder. Tonya started giggling like a teenager.

"Victor! Put me down!" Tonya screamed, still giggling.

Gina leaned over to Chelsea. "Looks like someone else's momma's gonna get her switch flipped soon." Gina whispered to Chelsea but loud enough for Raven to hear. Gina and Chelsea started laughing. Raven glared at the two of them.

"Get out. Both of you." Raven said sternly, making Gina and Chelsea laugh harder.

"Hey! What's good for the goose…" Gina said with a chuckle.

"And I was just starting to really like you." Raven deadpanned.

"Now wait a minute. Weren't we talking about a wedding?" Tonya said.

"Oh, yeah!" Raven replied.

"So who's your maid of honor?" Tonya asked.

"You're looking at her." Raven said referring to Gina.

"Do I have to ask who the best man is?" Tonya asked in a matter-of-fact fashion.

"Edward Otis Thomas." Chelsea replied.

"What did he say when you told him?" Tonya asked eagerly.

"We… haven't told him yet." Raven said. "We're going to Philly Friday to tell him."

"Yeah, we were gonna tell him over the phone but Gina convinced us to do it in person." Chelsea said.

"You are a wise young woman." Tonya said just before letting out a yawn. "Excuse me! I think it's time for me to hit the sack. I'm exhausted."

"Good idea. It's getting late and we've got school tomorrow." Raven said. Everyone began getting up and preparing to leave.

"Mom, Dad, I'm gonna drop Janina off and then head over to Larry's." Cory said.

"Oh, right. I did say you could stay over there tonight." Victor said. "It's after eleven though. Isn't it too late?"

"No. His dad works an overnight shift and doesn't leave until quarter to twelve. And Janina's house is on the way. Besides, I told him I'd be over here late because Mom came home." Cory said.

"Well, it was a pleasure to meet you Janina." Tonya embraced her. "And you too Gina." Tonya also embraced Gina. "I hope to see more of you two."

"Bye, Mr. And Mrs. Baxter." Gina said followed by Janina and then Chelsea. That left Raven in the living room with her parents. Victor began cleaning up.

"What are you up to tomorrow?" Raven asked her mother.

"I'm gonna have lunch with Chelsea's mother then her parents are coming over here for dinner." Tonya answered.

"I'll call you when I get home from class." Raven said before leaning in to whisper. "Make sure you behave yourself."

"You know that I adore Chelsea's parents." Tonya said.

"I wasn't talking about tomorrow. I was talking about tonight." Raven said before lapsing into an impression of the Jamaican butler from Wedding Crashers. "Just be gentle wit 'im, okay? He be pushin' ninety." Tonya laughed.

"Alright, enough of that talking about me." Victor said as he walked back over to his ladies. "Be sweet Rae." He said as he hugged Raven and kissed her forehead.

"Love you guys." Raven said as she headed out the door.

"Love you too." Tonya said as she waved. Raven blew a kiss to them before walking out and closing the door.

"Whew! Home and alone at last!" Tonya said as she flopped down on the couch.

"Good to have you back… for a couple of weeks anyway." Victor said. "Lemme finish cleaning up and we can chill for the rest of the evening." Victor picked up the paper plates on the table in front of the sofa and started toward the kitchen.

"Not so fast, Mr. Man." Tonya said. "I haven't seen you in six months…" Tonya began to purr as she grabbed Victor's shirttail and pulled him toward her. "And frankly… I don't give a damn about those plates right now."

"Well…" Victor said as he sat the plates down on the table and dropped to one knee in front of Tonya. "What do you give a damn about right now?"

"Why don't you come closer and let me show you what mama like." Tonya purred again.

"I think Daddy gon' like too." Victor said as he joined Tonya on the sofa.

Tonya smiled the wicked smile that Raven inherited from her. "Damn right he is."

* * *

"**Only a man whose heart is pure can wield the knife, and only a man whose ass is narrow can get down these steps. And if mine's is such an ass then I shall have it." - Eddie Murphy as Chandler Jarrell in The Golden Child. **

**I normally have something to say here but… I got nothing. Hope you enjoyed chapter 4. PLEASE REVIEW.**

**By the way, the new original character Janina was modeled after a young Hollywood actress. Read her description and where she said her family came from. Tell me who it is and I'll give you a cookie!**


	5. The Mamas and the Papas

**Disclaimer: Characters are owned and produced by The Disney Channel, That's So Productions, Brookwell-McNamara Entertainment, It's A Laugh Productions and Warren & Rinsler Productions. I am just borrowing them for these stories.**

**Author's Note: The title of this chapter is The Mamas and the Papas. Besides being a singing group in the 1960's, that's who this chapter is primarily about – Raven and Chelsea's Mamas and Papas. There is a little Raven and Chelsea at the beginning, then they will return for chapter six. Please enjoy.**

**

* * *

**

**For Them The Bells Toll**

_**Chapter 5**_

**The Mamas and the Papas**

Raven laid awake in her bed in the dorm staring at the ceiling. It was a little past six that morning. She knew that in a few hours her mother was meeting up with Chelsea's mother for the first time as future in-laws. She didn't know why it made her anxious, she just knew how she felt. The butterflies were in full flutter mode this morning.

She looked down at Chelsea nestled in the crook of her arm and smiled. Chelsea always managed to tangle herself around Raven like an ivy vine and Raven loved it. She glanced down at her ring and took a deep breath and smiled again. She had to do something special for Chelsea, not as payback for the ring but to simply say thank you. The wheels in her mind began to turn when a set a brown eyes locked themselves on her hazel ones. Chelsea looked up at Raven and smiled a warm, sleepy smile.

Chelsea mouthed, "I love you" and then dropped her head back down. Raven ran her fingers through Chelsea's hair and mouthed, "I love you too" back even though Chelsea couldn't see her. Her thoughts then drifted toward Eddie. She missed having Eddie around. Eddie was like her other brother. The things that she couldn't or wouldn't talk to Cory about, she could talk to Eddie. It was rough having him three thousand miles away but she told herself that it was only for another year, at least until he found a job somewhere and moved away.

The lives of the Three Amigos were changing. As Raven lay there, she realized that in the not-so-distant future, she would be married and embarking on her adult life with the person she loves the most in the world, Chelsea. The heaviness of the realization of life continuing caused Raven to silently cry. She hoped that Chelsea wouldn't see her. Chelsea looked so happy and peaceful that Raven didn't want to ruin Chelsea's nocturnal bliss with her tears. Thankfully, Chelsea slept through Raven's silent crying session. After several minutes, the wave of emotion passed and Raven simply wiped her tears and drifted off to sleep.

About a half an hour later, Chelsea stirred from her sleep yet again. She smiled to herself as her conscious being realized that she had spent another night in Raven's arms. Raven was now her fiancée. The thought was still surreal to her. She and Raven had pledged to be friends forever and now they were much more. She smiled to herself as she thought about graduation, setting up their first apartment, romantic walks, candlelit dinners, having children. In that moment, Chelsea's decision to propose to Raven was re-confirmed. She was as blissful as she could possibly be. Chelsea was warmed by the notion of having a best friend turned fiancée in Raven, a best friend that she has a wonderful history with in Eddie and a best friend that she is discovering more and more about each day in Gina.

Chelsea slid out of bed undetected by Raven and eased into the bathroom to brush her teeth. As she stood in front of the mirror finishing up her brushing, she looked around and let out a small sigh.

"I sure am gonna miss this bathroom next year. Spicy memories in here." Chelsea said to herself with a smile.

"Muy caliente." The warm, raspy voice of Raven floated into Chelsea's ears.

"I didn't hear you get up." Chelsea said.

"I didn't hear you either." Raven replied. "This is the second time this week you've left me cold and lonely in the bed." Raven shuffled over to the sink.

Chelsea smiled at Raven's cute and sleepy shuffle. She handed Raven her toothbrush and stepped aside to allow Raven access to the sink.

"What happened the last time you came in here to get me?" Chelsea said. Raven blushed. "You had to buy another shirt. Didn't you?" Chelsea referred to ripping Raven's t-shirt right off of her body.

"Best purchase I ever made." Raven said, her voice still raspy from sleep, before sticking the toothbrush into her mouth. Chelsea sat on the toilet lid and intently watched Raven as she brushed. "Wha?" Raven said with a mouthful of toothpaste.

"Pretty soon we're going to be doing this in our own place as a married couple. I still can't believe it." Chelsea said in amazement. Raven rinsed her mouth and dried it before speaking.

"I know. Now there's just the matter of getting to the ceremony." Raven said.

"I'm sure someone will drive us." Chelsea said.

"No! I mean… I don't want anybody screwing this up for us. Especially us." Raven said.

"Now why would you say that?" Chelsea asked.

I'm just nervous I guess. Your mom and my mom are having lunch today and…"

"You're worried that they might disagree?" Chelsea finished Raven's thought. Raven nodded. "They love us. They'll be fine. I promise. Now come here." Chelsea opened her arms. Raven stepped over and sat on Chelsea's lap. "They are going to make whatever peace they need to, our fathers will do the same. We will pick out simple yet stunning dresses that will flutter in the California ocean breeze…" Raven smiled and let out a soft chuckle. "And we will do like Michael Douglas and Sharon Stone in Basic Instinct."

"How's that?" Raven inquired.

"We'll fuck like minks, raise rugrats and live happily ever after." Chelsea said, reciting Michael Douglas' line from the movie.

Raven nodded. "I think I can handle that."

"I know you can handle this." Chelsea said before caressing Raven's cheek and delivering a soft sensual kiss.

After a moment Raven broke the kiss. "I can definitely handle that."

"Well in that case, we've got another hour and half before we have to get ready for class." Chelsea said. "How about we make like a couple of minks?"

"I couldn't have said it better myself." Raven said before lowering her head for another sensual kiss.

* * *

Tonya looked up at the clock in the kitchen. It was 11:55 and Joni Daniels was due to arrive at any moment. They had so much to talk about. This was the first opportunity they would have to discuss their daughters since they began dating, and now they were getting married. Tonya had sat down to lunches and dinners with Joni before but she felt that somehow this was different, like she had to impress Joni, letting her know that she would be more than a competent mother-in-law.

"Victor and Cory moved everything… around… in… here." Tonya muttered to herself. "Where… are the… salad tongs?" She said as she rambled through drawer after drawer. "Here! Got it!" Tonya continued to talk herself through her preparations. "Salad, salmon, tea, sugar and Splenda… ice for the glasses!" She reminded herself seconds before the doorbell rang. "Ahh… shoot! COMING!" Tonya called out from the kitchen. "What am I saying? She can't hear me! Tonya exited the kitchen and headed for the front door. She smiled as she neared the door, seeing Joni standing outside. She opened the front door.

"Tonya!" Joni said as she stepped forward with arms open for a hug. Tonya stepped forward and embraced Joni. "It's so good to see you! It's been too… long!"

"It's good to see you too, Joni!" Tonya replied before breaking the hug. "Come in. Have a seat, please!"

"It's been, what? Two years since I've seen you?" Joni said as she sat down.

"Just about." Tonya answered.

"You look incredible! I need to go to England for two years if I'm gonna look this good coming back." Joni said.

"Well, honey, take some food with you." Tonya retorted. "I am so sick of bangers and mash I don't know what to do!" They both laughed. "But I'm not the only one lookin' good! Somebody's got a natural glow thing happening here. If I didn't know better, I'd say somebody's getting treated right in… the bed… room!" Tonya delivered the last part of the line in sing-songy fashion.

Joni laughed and turned a mild shade of crimson. "We're… doing alright!" Joni sheepishly said. Tonya was about to speak when Joni added something. "Okay! We're doing more than all right! Rich is rockin' my world!" Tonya laughed and started clapping in approval.

"And how about you?" Joni started. "Over in England for two years then coming back home to a wanting husband! I'm surprised you're not limping!"

"Child, that's what Advil is for!" Tonya said before breaking out into laughter followed by Joni. "And I had to double Victor's dosage this morning so he could go to work!" They broke into a second round of howling laughter. "Come on in the kitchen! Lunch is ready." They both stood up to head into the kitchen.

Joni made her way over to the booth and sat down. "So… when are you home for good?"

"The first of June next year." Tonya said with a smile. "Hopefully, I'll be coming back to move into the White House!"

"I know! Chelsea told me about Victor and Governor Martinez! That is wonderful! We'd sure miss you though." Joni said.

"Hey, you guys went to school in D.C. so you'll have to come visit and show us the sights!" Tonya shot back.

"I thought Chelsea was going to go to school back east for a while there, but I guess she couldn't stay away from Raven." Joni said.

"The second Rae told us that she was going to Cal, I knew Chelsea would be right there behind her." Tonya said. "So how did you find out about them?"

"They never told you?" Joni asked.

"Nope. Never came up." Tonya replied.

"The weekend you came home six months ago… after dinner I was making smoothies in the kitchen. I came out to ask them what flavor they wanted and I saw them kissing." Joni said.

"Oh my God, Joni! What did you say?"

"Nothing." Joni replied. "They didn't see me so I played it cool until I could let them know gently that I knew."

"What was their reaction?"

"It looked like they were gonna pass out." Joni said.

"I bet they did!" Tonya said.

"I heard Victor didn't take it too well at first." Joni said.

"We were both shocked to say the least, but Victor took it hard at first." Tonya admitted. "It's one thing to lose your baby girl to adulthood, but to find out she's a lesbian at the same time? It overwhelmed him. But he's good now. They made their peace with each other and they are closer than ever."

"Rich was in tears by the time we talked." Joni confided. "He can't stand to see her cry. It was very emotional for both of them."

"Raven told me how supportive you were of them. She said you made her feel like she was your daughter. Thank you Joni." Tonya said. "I can't imagine how tough my being a world away is on Raven. I'm just glad you've been there for her."

"Without stepping on you and Victor's toes or Lynn and Michael's toes, I think of Raven and Eddie as the daughter and a son we never had. I would do anything for them." Joni said, mentioning Eddie's parents as well.

"That makes me happy. Thank you." Tonya said as she slid around with tears in her eyes and embraced Joni. They broke apart. "I think of Chelsea the same way. She makes Raven so happy, I mean, Raven just lights up when she talks about her."

"You know, before I found out about them, I wondered if something was going on, I mean, to see Chelsea's transformation from depression to happiness was stunning. And I see that for a living!" Joni said.

"Raven got so angry at her father not too long ago that she swore at him and stormed out of the house… in front of a Secret Service agent. I called her afterwards and I had never heard her so angry and emotionally invested in anyone or anything in her life. I have no doubt that she will defend Chelsea to the end." Tonya said.

"Well, Chelsea has that streak of Russian bear temper in her so I'm not worried about her. Looks can be deceiving. She's sweet on the outside but she's tough as nails when she wants to be." Joni said. "It's like God took Rich and flipped him inside out to make Chelsea."

"Speaking of Rich, how is he doing?"

"Doing fine. I'll bet dollars to donuts that he is at the country club getting a few holes in. I swear that man's middle name might as well be Callaway." Joni said referring to the golf manufacturer.

"Don't say donuts, girl! I'm starving. Let's eat." Tonya stood up and walked over to grab the pre-made plates. She walked back over to the table and sat the plates down. "Victor showed me this new salmon recipe… oh, I just remembered that you're a vegetarian. I'm sorry…" Tonya remarked.

"That's okay. I eat a little fish every now and then. And since it's now, I'm due for some." Joni replied.

"Chelsea is a carbon copy of you!" Tonya shook her head and chuckled.

"Everybody says that. I wouldn't say a carbon copy… Ooh! Look at this piece of salmon! It's in the shape of Arizona!" Joni exclaimed.

Tonya broke out into a gut-busting laugh. "I take it back! You and Chelsea are NOTHING alike!" Tonya said sarcastically as she laughed.

* * *

It was a busy afternoon at the Chill Grill. The nice day in the city brought a lot of foot traffic to the restaurant. That was the one thing Victor was going to miss if he moved to Washington. He loved serving the masses in his restaurant. Victor spent as much time in the dining area as he did in the kitchen. That and his desire to concentrate more on the business side was the reason that he hired a kitchen manager, Jenny, who was doing an outstanding job.

Around 1:30, the lunch rush started to die down and the number of people in the restaurant began to thin out. After getting assurances from Jenny that everything was going well in the kitchen, he went back out into the restaurant to give the wait staff some direction.

"Trenicia, do me a favor and bus those two tables over there and then help Tony prep some silverware for the dinner rush." Victor said to one of his servers. Another one walked by and he gently grabbed his arm. "Scott, can you handle trash detail for me before you take your break?" Scott nodded and went on his way.

"Looks like you've got this place humming like a well-oiled machine."

Victor turned in the direction of the voice. "Rich Daniels!" Victor stuck his hand out to shake and then pulled Rich in for the customary male half-handshake, half-hug. They both chuckled. "How've you been?"

"I'm hangin' in there. Workin' too hard, not playin' hard enough. You know the drill." Rich said.

"How's the golf game?" Victor inquired.

"Down to a ten handicap." Rich replied. "I'm gonna get it down into single digits if it kills me."

"Or before Joni kills you." Victor chided.

"Right!" Rich laughed. "You and I still have a date with the course at my club! I'm off this week. How about we go out one day?"

"You know I think I'll take you up on that." Victor said. "Now I know you didn't come by to invite me to play golf. What's on your mind?"

"Well, I was wondering if you had a few minutes to talk about our daughters." Rich said.

"I always make time for Raven and Chelsea." Victor replied. "Let's go back to my office." Victor turned and motioned for Rich to follow him. They entered the kitchen. Jenny came up to Victor.

"Victor, we'll need to double our order on burgers next month. We're running low." Jenny said.

"Okay. Put it in for me. You know the account number." Victor said. "Rich, this is Jenny Carroll, my kitchen manager. Jenny, this is Rich Daniels, Chelsea's father."

"It's nice to meet you Mr. Daniels." Jenny said. "You have a great daughter. I am so happy for her. Raven is very lucky to have her."

"Thank you. I think so." Rich replied.

"Jenny, we'll be in the office for a while, so you're in charge." Victor said.

"So I can take that three week paid vacation in Hawaii?" Jenny asked jokingly.

"Don't push it." Victor deadpanned and then smiled. Jenny threw up her hand and turned to head to the walk-in freezer. Victor and Rich stepped into the office and Victor closed the door.

"So she's your right hand." Rich stated.

"Yeah. Jenny's a real keeper. I'm gonna promote her to manager, if and when I leave. The place'll be in good hands." Victor said. "So… Raven and Chelsea. We haven't had a chance to sit down and talk since this all started."

"Yeah, I know. I kept meaning to catch you…"

"It's all right. We're here now." Victor said. "So all of this had to knock you in the floor when it happened."

"I'm not gonna lie. I thought Chelsea was joking when she told me that Raven was her Mr. – Ms. Right. It… definitely takes getting used to." Rich admitted.

"I have to admit… when I found out, I… couldn't handle it. I mean Chelsea had full run of our house. Unless Raven was punished, she could stay in her room, wait for her there…" Victor started. "I actually started wondering what was going on in there."

"It's weird. I look at Raven and still see Chelsea's best friend. I have to tell myself that this is her fiancée." Rich said.

"You think this would be easier if this was Eddie with one of our daughters?" Victor asked.

"I think in the back of our minds, we prepared for the possibility." Rich answered. "Neither one of us saw this coming."

Victor paused in thought for a moment. Rich hit the nail on the head. Neither one of them saw that coming.

"They really do seem to love each other." Victor said.

"I put Raven to the test and she passed with flying colors." Rich said. "A part of me is a little relieved though."

"What do you mean?"

"With Raven, I don't have to worry about Chelsea being another notch on some guy's bedpost. I don't worry about diseases or accidental pregnancy…" Rich said.

"You know… I never thought about it like that." Victor said with a sense of discovery in his voice. "None of those things have crossed my mind." Victor shifted gears slightly. "So how is Joni with all this?"

"Considering the fact that she found out by seeing them kiss, she's been there for them." Rich said.

"I couldn't have found out like that." Victor admitted. "I walked in on them kissing in the kitchen a couple of days ago and held it together well, but six months ago… no way."

"You know the irony of this whole thing is that if it were two attractive 21-year-old girls that we didn't know, this would be kind of hot." Rich said.

"You're probably right." Victor admitted. "But these are our baby girls." They both let that statement sink in for a moment before Victor spoke again. "Now about this wedding… how are we gonna divvy up the cost?"

"No need. Joni and I gave the girls enough money for the wedding and a little savings to start out with." Rich said.

"You didn't have to do that."

"Joni and I started saving the day I found out she was pregnant. This was a done deal. Chelsea's my pumpkin. It's my last chance to really take care of her." Rich said.

"Well far be it from me to keep a father from taking care of his little girl. But you'll excuse me if Tonya and I give our girls a little something." Victor said.

"The more money they get now, the less likely it is that they'll come to live with one of us." Rich said.

"Amen to that, brother." Victor shot back earning a high-five from Rich. "So in the interest of full disclosure, how much did you give them?"

"Thirty-thousand." Rich said simply.

Victor whistled. "You know… Tonya and I talked about renewing our vows…"

"Nice try, Vic." Rich laughed. "What are you laying out?"

"I was thinking twenty, but since you're Daddy Warbucks over here…" Victor deadpanned causing Rich to laugh again. "Between the four of us I think fifty-thousand dollars is a nice way to start a life together. All my momma gave me was a 'Are you sure you want to do this?' and a 'Don't call me when she breaks your heart!'"

"My grandmother was still alive when Joni and I got engaged and when she saw her for the first time, she grabbed me by the collar and said (Rich switches to an Russian accent) 'Red hair! She has red hair! You can't trust woman with red hair! She is harlot and whore!'"

"What did you say to her?"

"I politely asked her if that's what they said about her when she was young; she forgot that I knew she had red hair." Rich said. "Anyway, she didn't speak to me for two months. Finally, two days before the wedding she calls me and says (Russian accent again) 'Richard, you have my blessing. She is good woman.'"

"What changed her mind?"

"Joni went to her house and told her off in Russian… okay one sentence in Russian. But that one sentence earned my grandmother's respect." Rich said. "Look, I've got to go, but you and Tonya are coming over for dinner tomorrow, right?"

"Seven o'clock. We'll be there." Victor said as they stood up and walked toward the office door. "It was good seeing you again Rich." Victor shook Rich's hand.

"Good to see you too, Vic. Golf, this week." Rich said.

"You got it. We'll talk about it tomorrow."

"Take care." Rich said before exiting the office.

Victor closed the door and walked over to his desk and sat down. It was in that very office six months ago that Eddie had his man-to-man talk with Victor to convince him to give Raven and Chelsea a chance. Victor's mind drifted back to that conversation. He smiled at the thought that his daughter had been blessed with such wonderful friends and that she would be marrying into a wonderful family that he has known for more than fifteen years.

It was then that his eyes fell onto a picture sitting on his desk. It was a picture of the family taken by Eddie the night Raven, Chelsea, Eddie and Cory re-enacted Victor and Tonya's first date. It seemed like it was taken ages ago. His family was definitely grown up now.

"My baby's getting married." Victor said softly as he thumbed the picture. "But she'll still always be my baby."

* * *

**Thank you for coming this far. Our favorite girls are coming back for chapter six, so sit tight. You've been waiting patiently for it. Raven, Chelsea and Gina visit Eddie in Philly next! But before you go, PLEASE REVIEW.**


	6. Brotherly Love

**Disclaimer: Characters are owned and produced by The Disney Channel, That's So Productions, Brookwell-McNamara Entertainment, It's A Laugh Productions and Warren & Rinsler Productions. I am just borrowing them for these stories.**

**

* * *

**

**For Them The Bells Toll**

_**Chapter 6**_

**Brotherly Love**

Friday morning had arrived and in a few short hours, the ladies of Hayden Hall would be touching down in Philadelphia, the City of Brotherly Love. The plan was for the ladies to stay at a hotel near Eddie's apartment until Sunday when Eddie and Gina would drive up to New York for TRL and Raven and Chelsea would fly back home. The three of them were excited and chattering incessantly as Tonya drove them to the airport.

"Eddie's called me like five times this morning asking me when I'm getting there!" Gina said.

"I know. He's like that whether he's coming to see you or the other way around." Raven said.

"He's a sweetheart." Chelsea said.

"I guess YOU'D think so." Raven said with mock sarcasm. "You make out with him every time you see him!"

Tonya did a double take. "Raven says what?"

"It's a little game we play, Mrs. B. We don't make out for real. It's just a lot of fake pawing at each other and stuff. I don't even know how it started." Chelsea said.

"Messin' with me probably." Raven shot back.

"Oh, yeah. That's probably it." Chelsea said. "I save the real stuff for you though." Chelsea grinned and scooted close to Raven, laying her head on Raven's shoulder.

"Hello! Chels! My mother is in here!" Raven said in volume slightly above a whisper-yell.

"Raven, it's alright." Tonya said. "She's your fiancée."

"I know Mom but still… Chelsea and I don't go around doing things like that." Raven said. Chelsea looked up at her knowing her last statement was a terrible cover.

Tonya glanced at Raven in the rear view window. "Raven. You're not 16 anymore. We are all grown in this truck. You and Chelsea have sex, Gina and Eddie have sex, your father and I have sex… it's a natural part of relationships. We're not going to have to have the birds and bees talk again are we?"

"NO!" Raven quickly affirmed. "One nature talk with you in a lifetime is enough thank you… And who says that Chelsea and I have sex?"

"Raven." Tonya said solemnly. "Look at her. If she were my girlfriend, I'd have sex with her… a lot!"

"Me too." Gina chimed in.

"Aww! Thanks Mrs. B!" Chelsea said sincerely. "Thanks Gina!"

"You're welcome, sweetie." Tonya said.

"Okay, EWWW!" Raven said in disgust. "I do not want to hear my mother talking about having sex with my fiancée!"

"All that good you do with your mouth and people start… OOH!" Chelsea caught what she had just said seconds too late.

Tonya looked back at them. "See. She told on you."

"She did Rae. Sorry." Gina added.

"Chels!" Raven shrieked.

"SO! How 'bout those Niners this year, huh?" Chelsea blurted out in a haphazard attempt to change the subject.

"Smooth, Chels. Really smooth." Raven deadpanned.

"So is Eddie picking you up from the airport?" Tonya inquired, letting them off the hook.

"No. We're renting a car and driving over to his place." Gina said. "Man is he gonna be surprised to see y'all!"

"He doesn't know you're coming?" Tonya asked.

"No. It's a surprise. I thought I told you Mom." Raven said.

"No matter. He will be surprised." Tonya said. "Then maybe he can get some more face time with Chelsea!" Tonya teased.

"Yeah!" Chelsea exclaimed in mock joy.

"You gon' make me catch a case!" Gina jokingly threatened.

"That's okay. I've seen you fight. I'll pass." Chelsea relented.

"No baby! Not you! Who have you been fighting?" Tonya asked with a worried look on her face.

"I got into a… heated discussion with my ex-best friend. She slapped me, I went to her chin. And that was that." Gina offered.

"She whipped Katie's ass! I mean… butt, Mom." Raven said.

"But that's water under the bridge. I've got two new best friends that I adore." Gina said.

"And we adore you too." Chelsea said.

"I hate to interrupt this lovefest but we're here." Tonya said as she pulled into the airport.

The ladies unloaded their bags and said their goodbyes to Tonya before heading inside to check in. Less than an hour later they were in the air, headed to Philadelphia.

Five and a half hours after that, they touched down at Philadelphia International Airport. After picking up their bags and keys to the rental car, they headed out to the lot to find it.

"There it is." Gina said pointing to white 2006 Buick Lucerne. "Who's driving?"

"He's your man. I say you drive." Raven said jokingly.

"You kissed him first… and second. Why don't you drive?" Gina shot back with her hand on her hip.

"Since I'm the only one who hasn't officially sinned with Eddie, I'll drive." Chelsea said snatching the keys from Gina and popping the automatic trunk so they could load their bags.

"Yeah. Mock sin is so much better." Raven said sarcastically as she tossed her bag into the trunk and hopped in the back seat.

"I'm sorry. Are you feeling neglected?" Chelsea said in a baby voice. "Here. Let me pay you some attention." Chelsea dove in pinning Raven underneath her in the back seat and began tickling her. Raven began howling in laughter.

"Chels! Stop! I… I…"

Gina simply looked at the spectacle and smiled. "Let her up Kinky Girl and let's go!" Chelsea slowly lifted herself off Raven and planted a quick peck on her lips before sliding out of the back seat and sliding underneath the wheel. She cranked the car up as Raven straightened herself and they were underway.

"UNNHHHH! I hate rush hour traffic!" Chelsea said, lamenting the fact that they are caught in traffic at 6:30 in the evening on a Friday.

"It's okay. Calm down baby. We'll get there." Raven reached in front of her and began massaging Chelsea's temples.

"Mmmm. That's nice." Chelsea briefly closed her eyes and melted into the sensation.

"Do I need to step outside and give you two a minute?" Gina asked sarcastically. "Chels, the light's green." She said that seconds before the driver behind her blew their horn.

Chelsea looked into the rear view mirror. "I'M DRIVIN' HERE!" She exclaimed in a New York accent a la Dustin Hoffman in Midnight Cowboy.

"Next time, I'll drive." Raven said softly to Gina as she placed her hand on Chelsea's shoulder.

Chelsea slowly turned her head and looked at Raven's hand on her shoulder. She had another surprise for Raven and Gina… another movie line. "DON'T TOUCH!" She yelled, channeling Chevy Chase in National Lampoon's Vacation. This caused Raven and Gina to laugh and lightened her mood for the remainder of the trip.

"You got the address?" Chelsea asked Gina as they turned down the street leading to Eddie's apartment building.

"Yeah. Three-oh-two, three-oh-four… three-oh-six. Here!" Gina said. "There's a space right there."

Chelsea maneuvered the car into the space and the three of them got out and stretched. They all looked around at the modest residential neighborhood.

"Doesn't this make you want to jog over to the Art Museum and run up the steps like Rocky?" Raven said, bouncing on her toes like a boxer and throwing jabs into the air.

"We have got to do that before we leave! I have always wanted to do that!" Chelsea exclaimed.

"Y'all can do that later. My man is in that building, thank you very much!" Gina said.

"Well let's go!" Raven remarked as they walked toward the building.

"He's in apartment 2B." Gina said as they walked up to the door and knocked. After a few seconds and no response, she knocked again. There was still no response. Just then a woman around their age came out of the apartment next door.

"You three are looking for Eddie." The tall dark skinned woman stated.

"Yes we are. Have you seen him? He's expecting us." Raven said.

"You must be his friends from California." The woman said. "My name is Keisha."

"Oh, right!" Raven said. "Eddie told us about you."

"Don't say anything, let me guess." Keisha said as she surveyed the three of them. "Based on Eddie's descriptions, you're Chelsea."

"Hi." Chelsea said as she stuck out her hand to shake Keisha's.

"You, with the pretty eyes, you're Raven." Keisha said.

"He said that?" Raven said smiling and blushing as she shook Keisha's hand.

"And you are the one he's driving everyone nuts about. Hi Gina." Keisha said offering her hand to shake.

"He talks about me that much?" Gina asked incredulously.

"Every day. Now I can see why." Keisha said. "He told me and Toni YOU were coming, but he didn't say anything about you two."

"It's a surprise." Raven said. "Can you keep a secret?"

"Sure." Keisha said.

"Chelsea and I came to tell Eddie that we're getting married." Raven said holding out her hand to show Keisha the ring.

"Congratulations!" Keisha said as she inspected the ring. Just then another woman, several inches shorter than the five-foot-ten inch Keisha came out of the apartment. "Toni! Check out this ring!"

"I will as soon as you tell me who's hand you're holding." Toni said.

"Oh! These are Eddie's friends from California. This is Raven, Chelsea and Gina." Keisha said. "Ladies, this is my girlfriend Toni."

"The infamous Raven, Chelsea and Gina." Toni said dryly. "He talks about you so much I feel like I know all of you." She then smiled. "Nice to meet all of you." She then looked at Gina. "You've got your hands full, girlfriend."

"We've been telling her that and she still wants him." Chelsea said earning laughs from everybody.

"So where is he anyway?" Gina asked.

"He ran downstairs to the studio in the basement." Toni said. "You all can go on down. Some of the guys were messing around with a couple of tracks."

"Okay. Thanks." Raven said. "I guess we'll see you later."

"It was nice meeting y'all." Keisha said as the ladies descended the steps.

"They were nice." Chelsea said.

"Yeah. And they weren't as pretty as us so I don't have to worry about him steppin' out on me." Gina said with a smile. Raven and Chelsea chuckled.

They reached the bottom of the stairwell just as a tall, light-skinned guy with cornrows opened the studio door to step out almost running into them as they stepped forward.

"Whoa!" Gina said as he almost knocked her down.

"Oh, my bad Shorty!" The young man said.

"Excuse me, we're looking…" Gina said before being cut off.

"Hey, you're Eddie's friends! He shows everybody your picture. He's inside. Go on in."

"Thanks." Gina said as he breezed by them, taking the stairs three at a time as he went up.

Gina cracked the door open and was immediately met with the sound of blaring music indicating that the door they just opened was soundproof. It appeared to be a four- bedroom apartment that had been renovated and converted into a studio. They gingerly stepped in past the front door area and immediately heard a familiar voice. It was Eddie rapping.

Eddie rapping to the instrumental for Mystikal's Danger (radio edit):

_**I'm backstage bouncin, adrenaline buildin up!**_

_**The nookie cutter, did I stutter?  
The heart flutter, make your woman drawers melt like butter**_

Gina leaned over and whispered to Raven and Chelsea. Eddie had his back to them and had still not seen them. Gina came up with an ingenious way to announce their presence.

_**Down like Nelly, I'm hype like "Belly"  
The rhyme seller! Take off like Jim Kelly!**_

_**Stand up, round out, boot up and frown  
Tell somebody if they wanna try it then boy come on down!**_

_**No sweat, no blood, no tears  
And if I tell you it's a hit then THAT'S JUST WHAT IT IS!**_

This was the part where Nivea's layered chorus would come in. Little did Eddie know that he was about to have a live chorus join him.

Gina, Raven and Chelsea singing the chorus:

_**Been so long… Since, he's been on**_

Eddie's head shot around upon hearing voices singing behind him. His face lit up when he saw who it was. The ladies never missed a beat. He turned to face them as he continued.

_**So please (Eddie) Get on the flo'!  
Show me (Eddie) The villain right chea!  
What it is that you want to see**_

_**Been so long… Since, he's been on**_

_**So please (Eddie) Get on the flo'!  
Show me (Eddie) The villain right chea!  
What it is that you want to see**_

_**(Eddie)**_

_**I wanna see these fake rappers get off the mic  
Get in my room, you crowd my space, they got you all in my light  
Watch out mayne!  
I'm rippin 'em solo, I jump from the shelf they records sell no mo'  
Throw lyrical bolos, and head busts, and rhyme elbows  
So get off me! Tip-toe out slow but softly  
Hurry up, you might not be able to do that shorty  
? entertainer  
The whole crowd screamin out, "DANGER! DANGER!"**_

Eddie could contain himself no more. He walked over to the three of them for a group hug, then he individually hugged and kissed Raven and Chelsea before pausing a moment to look at Gina before giving her a special hug and kiss.

"Oh my God! Guys, what are you doing here? Not that I'm not happy to see you cause I am! It's just… what are you doing here?" Eddie was almost at a loss for words seeing Raven and Chelsea.

Chelsea stepped forward seductively. "You know why I'm here."

Eddie stepped forward and got nose-to-nose with Chelsea. "Oh, I got you. Don't you worry. I got you." He delivered that line with a smirk.

"Dude. I thought you said that was Gina." One of the other guys said to Eddie pointing to Gina.

"That IS Gina!" Eddie said. "I always mess with Chels like that." He said giving her a big bear hug.

"Guys, this is Gina, Raven and Chelsea." Eddie said, beginning his introductions. "Ladies, this is T-Mac, J-Will, Scottie Pippen, Mark D and DarkNess."

Everybody exchanged hi's and hello's before J-Will directed all the guys back into the lounge area to let Eddie talk to his ladies.

"Whatever they drinkin' in the water out in Cali… bring some back here! Ya feelin' me?" J-Will whispered to Eddie and exchanged hand pounds and laughter before retreating to the back.

"Come here you." Eddie said to Gina as he sat on the stool in front of the microphone. Gina leaned into Eddie and melted into another kiss. "Mmm. I sure did miss that."

"Well for the next couple of days, you got it baby." Gina purred.

"I'm sorry. Pull up a stool! What's goin' on?" Eddie said to Raven and Chelsea. "How was your anniversary?"

"It's funny you mention it. That's why we came here." Raven said.

"To tell me about your anniversary? You could have did that over the phone and saved yourself the airfare." Eddie said.

"But Eddie it was so beautiful!" Chelsea said. "Raven had this gorgeous black and white dress with a split in the front…"

Raven chimed in. "And Chelsea had this beautiful seafoam green dress… she looked like a Disney princess!"

"Aww, Rae!" Chelsea said sweetly.

"And I bought tickets to Phantom of the Opera and had Alex… remember Alex from Vibes… well he drove this Rolls-Royce Phantom…" Raven said.

"Daaaayum!" Eddie exclaimed. "A Rolls-Royce, Rae? That was tight!"

"Yeah, it was!" Chelsea said. "And afterward, we rode out to this beautiful spot in the Marin Headlands that overlooked the Golden Gate Bridge and we talked underneath the stars, and I dropped down on one knee and proposed to Raven, and she said yes, and then we went back to…"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, WHOA!" Eddie stopped after the ninth 'whoa'. "Back up a few seconds, Chels. You dropped what and did what to who, who said what?"

Raven looked over at Gina with an exasperated look on her face. "What in the hell did he just say?" Gina returned the puzzled look to Raven and shrugged.

"I proposed to Raven." Chelsea said.

"We're getting married." Raven said. She then held out her hand to show him the ring, which she had been concealing from Eddie, not wanting to chance him seeing it before the reveal.

Eddie's mouth silently fell open as he started slowly shaking his head from side to side. His eyes stretched wide open just before he spoke.

"OH MY GOD! Y'all are… You and Chels… You and Rae… OH MY GOD!" Eddie stood up and walked over to both of them and captured them in a group hug. "I am so happy for you guys!" When Eddie pulled back, he had tears in his eyes.

"Eddie? Are you crying?" Raven asked, her eyes welling up with tears.

"NO!" Eddie snapped. "I got something in my eyes!"

"Yeah." Chelsea said. "Love."

"Aww, man!" Eddie said. "I'm just so happy for y'all!" He stepped forward and hugged them again allowing his tears to fall, which caused the three women to cry as well. After a full minute, Eddie stepped back and wiped his face. "Y'all are my best friends and… I'm just so glad y'all are happy and in love. Now you're getting married? Man! That's great. It really is."

"So we can count on you to be our best man?" Raven said.

"You didn't even have to ask." Eddie said.

"You know Gina's our maid of honor." Chelsea said.

"Really?" Eddie was pleasantly surprised. He was glad that Gina had gotten so close to Chelsea and Raven. "How did your folks take the news?"

"They were really cool." Raven said. "Both our fathers decided to make us sweat for a minute."

"That sounds like them." Eddie said with a chuckle.

"Hey Eddie, Rae and I haven't started putting together a guest list but do you think your parents would come? We'd love to have them there." Chelsea said.

"I'm sure they would. They love you guys." Eddie said. He then started shaking his head again. "Wow! Raven and Chelsea getting married. If you had told me that a year ago, I wouldn't have believed it."

"Us either." Raven said.

"So have you talked about who's taking who's name?" Eddie said.

Chelsea and Raven looked at each other. Then they both blurted out at the same time, their words on top of each other:

"CHELSEA RAVEN OPHELIA LYDIA DANIELS BAXTER BAXTER DANIELS."

"How about one at a time." Eddie said.

"Chelsea Ophelia Daniels-Baxter." Chelsea said.

"Raven Lydia Baxter-Daniels." Raven said.

"Well, technically, you proposed Chelsea. So Raven gets to take your name." Gina said.

"But I want to be a Baxter!" Chelsea said.

"Then you can be a Baxter." Raven said. "I like both. And since this is an unconventional relationship, we set the rules."

"That's right. We are as unconventional as it gets." Chelsea said. "I'm a lesbian vegetarian environmentalist… okay that's not so unconventional… and she's a lesbian psychic. Now that's unconventional!"

"Chels!" Eddie spat in horror, not knowing that Gina knew Raven's secret. "Baby, what she meant was…"

"It's okay Eddie. I know." Gina said. Eddie had a look of confusion on his face. "I know that Raven's a psychic."

Eddie sat shell-shocked for a moment. Only a select few people knew Raven's secret. Now Gina could be counted among that number. "How did you…"

"I told her Eddie." Raven said.

"Why?" Eddie asked.

Gina took a deep breath. "Raven told me in order to comfort me after I told her and Chelsea something about me."

Eddie cocked his head to the side. "About you? What did you tell them about you that would make her tell you that?"

"Well… Eddie…" Gina swallowed hard and then delivered her own surprising news. "Raven's not the only one with special abilities."

"What are you trying to tell me?" Eddie asked.

Gina took one more deep breath. "I'm paranormal too."

* * *

**You know what she told them, but he doesn't know. What will his reaction be? There is only one way to find out. But before you do, you know what you must do. PLEASE REVIEW.**


	7. Friday Night SmackDown!

**Disclaimer: Characters are owned and produced by The Disney Channel, That's So Productions, Brookwell-McNamara Entertainment, It's A Laugh Productions and Warren & Rinsler Productions. I am just borrowing them for these stories. **

**Additional Disclaimer: The names of all World Wrestling Entertainment televised and live programming, talent names, images, likenesses, slogans and wrestling moves and all World Wrestling Entertainment logos are trademarks, which are the exclusive property of World Wrestling Entertainment, Inc. All other trademarks are the property of their respective owners. © 2007 World Wrestling Entertainment, Inc. All Rights Reserved.**

**Author's Note: No you are not crazy. You have not accidentally stumbled upon the wrestling fandom. While Friday Night SmackDown! is the WWE wrestling program that comes on the CW, that's not the one I'm talking about. What am I talking about? You'll have to read to find out. **

**By the way, remember back in the day in **_**XRae Visions**_** when I told you before chapter nine that you might want something cool to drink and have a fan or a cold shower running cause after that chapter you would need it? You would do well to heed that advice now. I felt good when I wrote this chapter!**

**

* * *

**

**For Them The Bells Toll**

_**Chapter 7**_

**Friday Night SmackDown!**

Eddie sat on the stool looking intently at Gina. Chelsea and Raven studied Eddie for any sign as to his thought process at the moment. His girlfriend had just revealed to him that she was "paranormal". Eddie's mind raced as he tried to make sense of her admission.

"Paranormal?" Eddie said. "When I think 'paranormal' I think X-Files or some crap like that, so please enlighten me."

Eddie's response sounded like he was either genuinely interested in Gina's explanation or he was being incredibly sarcastic. Gina couldn't determine which was which, so until Eddie proved himself to be a jerk, she thought, she would give him a legitimate explanation.

"Well, I have ESP…" Gina started.

"Cool. We just got ESPN2." Eddie joked.

"Eddie." Raven shot him a dirty look, indicating to him to keep quiet.

"I'm just playin', Rae." Eddie said. "So do you manifest telepathic, precognitive or clairvoyant ability?"

Gina looked at Eddie in shock. "Uhh… precognitive. I can sense danger before it occurs."

"You have any physical side effects?" Eddie asked.

"No." Gina said.

"Ever thought about trying a ganzfeld experiment?" Eddie inquired.

"No. I've been… scared to try it." Gina cocked her head and responded in amazement.

"Wait a minute!" Raven interrupted. "What the hell is all this manifesting abilities and a gonzo experiment?"

"Rae, it's a _**ganzfeld**_ experiment." Gina corrected her. "And it means that Eddie knows something about parapsychology." Gina then turned to Eddie. "Where did you learn this stuff?"

"Between the Internet and Dr. Sleevemore at the Psychic Institute." Eddie said. "One of my best friends in the world is a psychic. I wanted to learn as much as I could about it. My mother's breast cancer scare really motivated me to learn about Raven's condition."

"Eddie? Your Mom has breast cancer?" Chelsea gingerly asked. She looked at Raven who was equally shocked. This was the first they had heard of this.

"No. But last year she felt a lump. She got tested and it turned out to be a benign growth. That's when I studied up on breast cancer, you know, just in case. Then it made me want to know everything about the things that affect the people I love." Eddie said. "I've known Raven since the third grade but really didn't know that much about psychic activity. Now, what you told me about you just reinforced my choice to learn about it."

"Wait a minute! You didn't read up on anything about me!" Chelsea whined.

"The rainforests are being deforested at a rate of twenty-one thousand to forty-six thousand square miles a year and if something isn't done to stop it, all rainforests could be gone by 2090." Eddie impressively rattled off.

"He made me fall in love with him again!" Chelsea said to the chuckles of everyone in the room.

"So, you're okay with this? You don't think I'm nutty?" Gina asked.

Eddie looked at her with a puzzled look and stood up. "You see her?" Eddie elevated his voice slightly and pointed at Raven. "Nuttiest woman I know."

"Thanks, Ed. You really know how to charm a lady." Raven said sarcastically.

"You're welcome." Eddie deadpanned. "You see her?" Eddie pointed to Chelsea. "Second nuttiest woman I know."

"I've got the pictures to prove it!" Chelsea said.

"See this one?" Eddie pulled a picture of his mother out of his wallet. "Number three on the nutjob list."

"She once came to my house with a pair of his underwear and yelled at him for leaving them in the bathroom." Raven said.

"See! So you have nothing, and I mean nothing, to worry about." Eddie then walked back over to Gina and put his arms around her waist and pulled her close. "Don't worry cause I'm not going anywhere. I promise."

"My God, I love you, boy." Gina whispered.

"I love you too girl." Eddie whispered back.

"Too bad your roommate is around." Gina whispered, remembering Eddie telling her that two days earlier.

"You mean the roommate that drove home to Delaware this morning?" Eddie whispered with a grin.

"Hell hath no fury like Gina horny." Gina whispered, surpassing Eddie's grin with one of her own.

"Bring it on, Mamacita." Eddie said.

"Consider it brought, Papi." Gina fired back. "Ladies… say goodbye to Eddie and meet me at the car."

"Huh?" Raven said before seeing the look of lust in Gina's eyes. She hunched Chelsea to look but Chelsea was way ahead of her. "Bye, Ed! Call us tomorrow when you recover! Come on Chels."

"I'd come over there and mess with you, but you need your strength." Chelsea said as Raven joined her giggling as they retreated toward the front door.

Eddie and Gina followed them up the stairs and to the car to retrieve Gina's bag. Eddie kissed Raven and Chelsea on the cheek and took the bag walking toward the building.

"I'm not one to kiss and tell, but don't be surprised if your boy is limping in the morning." Gina said with a devilish smile. Chelsea and Raven began laughing.

"Go 'head girl! Do tha damn thang!" Raven said giving Gina a high-five.

"I'll call you in the morning. And you two enjoy the room. You're by yourselves now." Gina said as she walked toward Eddie.

Chelsea looked at Raven. "We will be alone in the room now." Chelsea said.

"That's true." Raven said. "Whatever shall we do with all that solitude?"

"I've got an idea." Chelsea purred as she closed the trunk.

"Just one?" Raven asked as she moved close to Chelsea.

"You are nasty, Raven Lydia Baxter, soon-to-be Daniels." Chelsea said.

"I prefer wanton and libidinous, but nasty works too." Raven said before delivering a devastatingly sexy kiss. "Let's go."

Eddie unlocked his apartment door and stepped aside to allow Gina to step in first. The apartment was decently furnished, reflecting an overwhelming urban hip-hop influence. What struck Gina immediately was how clean it was.

"Did you clean up just for me?" Gina asked not yet turning to face Eddie.

"I did. You like?" Eddie asked.

"Yeah. I do." Gina said. "Where's your stereo?"

"Right over there." Eddie pointed to the corner of the room.

"Turn it up loud." Gina said as she took several quick steps toward Eddie. "Your neighbors don't need to hear this."

Gina closed the distance between them with lightening speed and began hungrily kissing Eddie. Her momentum sent him backward as he fell onto the sofa with her tumbling on top of him.

"You don't know… how sexy that was… you knowing that stuff." Gina said breathlessly in between kisses.

"I'm… beginning… to get… the idea." Eddie responded in the same fashion.

"That's not all you're gonna get." Gina growled as she lifted up and feverishly worked the buttons on Eddie's shirt. "You know what?" Gina mumbled under her breath before grabbing two handfuls of shirt and ripping it open, buttons flying in every direction.

"You won't be needing this…" Eddie quickly snatched the jacket off Gina. "…or this." The jacket was followed by the t-shirt she had on underneath, leaving her in her red satin bra. They resumed the hot and heavy kissing as both of them simultaneously began kicking their shoes off.

They broke apart momentarily as Gina stood up to remove her jeans. Both of them were breathing heavily as Gina looked down at Eddie, still lying on the sofa. Her dark hair was wild, adding to her alluring look. She shimmied out of her jeans and before Eddie could sit up, she had reached for his belt buckle.

"I've got this." Gina purred as she unbuckled Eddie's belt and undid his jeans. She slid them off and into the floor and reassumed her position on top of him as they continued kissing. After several minutes, Eddie gently pushed Gina away.

"Get up." Eddie softly ordered.

"What?" Gina asked with surprise.

"Get up." Eddie repeated his order. Gina reluctantly complied. Just before she was going to ask if she did something wrong, he scooped her up into his arms eliciting a small yelp from her. "I'm making love to you in that bedroom."

Eddie started toward the bedroom when Gina spoke up. "No you're not." Gina stated. "You're fucking me hard in that bedroom." The fire in Gina's eyes burned into Eddie's soul as his pace quickened. "Your wish is my command." He reached the edge of the bed and as gently as he could, tossed her onto the bed. Gina landed with a soft thud and a pleasure-filled groan as she seductively grinned at him. _She looks like she wants to eat me alive! Well two can play at that game! _"Take 'em off." Eddie ordered with a little more forcefulness.

"Make me." Gina said with sexy defiance. Eddie slid his boxer briefs down revealing his erection before crawling on to the bed to make her relinquish the rest of her undergarments. Just as he reached her position and made his move, she made a move of her own, seizing him in her hand and stroking him.

"SHIT!" Eddie hissed in surprise approval.

Her pace quickened as she verbally teased him. "What's that about making me?" Gina said before Eddie managed to gather himself. While he is on his knees in front of her, he slid his thumbs underneath her bra straps and slid them down her light caramel colored shoulders revealing two perfectly round chocolate nipples. He latched on to one and sucked hard.

"Ooh God yes!" Gina growled as he flicked his tongue across her hard nipple. Eddie reached around behind her removing her bra and tossing it to the side. He began slowly leaning her back and trailing kisses down her torso until her back was flat on the bed.

Seconds later, Gina's panties joined her bra off to the side, their services no longer being required for the evening. Gina's eyes blazed a deep, dark brown as she looked up at Eddie to tease him yet again.

"I thought I said that I wanted…" Gina never finished her sentence as Eddie descended upon her center with lightening speed and began rapidly flicking his tongue against her. "AHHH YEAH!" Gina exclaimed. "Good… boy!" Gina deliciously arched her back as she pressed herself into Eddie. "Oh my… God!" Gina exclaimed again as she grabbed Eddie by the back of the head with both hands. Moments later, she decided that she could take no more. "In… side me… now!" Gina breathlessly ordered.

Eddie chose this moment to exact his revenge. Eddie lifted his head and grinned. "Make me."

"Stand up." Gina ordered. Eddie grinned a sly grin and then stood up. Gina slowly slid around and swung her legs off the bed sitting up directly in front of Eddie. She looked up at him and grinned before quickly grabbing him at the base of his erection and sliding him halfway into her mouth and sucking deeply. Eddie's eyes rolled into the back of his head as all conscious thought ceased at that moment. Gina slowly and methodically ran her tongue along his length as she continued. After several minutes, it was Eddie's turn to announce that he could take no more.

"Okay. You… win." Eddie stammered as Gina continued. "Did… you hear… me?"

"Mmm hmm." Gina responded without checking her speed.

"Unnhhh!" Eddie grunted in frustration/pleasure before picking Gina up and tossing her onto bed. Gina let out a mischievous giggle seconds before Eddie introduced himself to her for the first time that evening. Gina's head fell back and her eyes rolled back in her head as she felt Eddie inside her. An almost primal bellow emanated from deep within them as they both bucked their hips to meet one another.

"Harder." Gina growled, demanding more. Eddie obliged. She wanted more still. "Harder!" She growled again. Eddie's strokes became deeper and more pronounced. "HARDER!" Gina screamed as she raked her nails down his back sending him into another gear. "AHH SHIT! YEAH!" Gina screamed even louder as Eddie furiously worked to follow her orders to a tee.

Sweat poured from both of them over the next twenty-five minutes as they went back and forth, yielding control to the other. At one point, Eddie had positioned himself on his knees, gripping Gina's hips as she continued to roll them while on her back.

"Oh my God! I'm coming Eddie! Come with me please!" Gina sexily and frantically asked. Several deep strokes later, Gina received her wish as they both exclaimed in satisfaction. Eddie collapsed beside Gina in a heap as they lay there for several moments. Then, the Latina beauty began chuckling to herself. "That was goooood!"

"That WAS good!" Eddie said, his breath just starting to return. "Next time will be even better."

"Next time?" Gina said incredulously. "What? You think I came here to Philadelphia to lay up underneath you for hours, acting like your personal Latina sex slave, layin' around calling you Mandingo all day?" Gina fired off, pausing for a second. "You're right…" Gina deadpanned causing both of them to laugh. "But I get to tell you that! You feelin' me?"

"I will be in a minute." Eddie said as he pulled Gina close to him causing her to giggle. "What do you say to a nice hot shower?"

"I'd say next time might come sooner than you think." Gina purred.

Chelsea and Raven arrived at their hotel. It had been a long day of travel for them and they were looking forward to relaxing for the evening.

"I wonder what Gina's doing to Eddie right now." Chelsea said.

"The question is what is Gina not doing to Eddie right now." Raven replied. "Did you see the look on her face? She looked like she could eat him alive!" Raven said as she took her heels off, sat down on the bed and started rubbing her feet.

"So what's the horniest you've ever been in your life, Rae?" Chelsea inquired as she sat her suitcase on the luggage stand and began unpacking. Chelsea's inquiry took Raven by surprise, however, Raven had an answer at the ready.

"That morning at your parent's house. You know, the night after we told them about us." Raven recalled. "I woke up and you were lying there in those pajamas I bought you for Christmas… your hair was sprawled out on the pillow… just a little bit of your stomach was peeking out in between your top and bottom…" Raven drew a breath between her teeth and shifted where she was sitting. "Damn! Got me a little moist just thinking about it." Raven decided to put the shoe on the other foot. "What about you Chels? What was your horniest moment?"

Chelsea stopped in the middle of her unpacking as she paused in thought. "That's easy." Chelsea purred. "Watching you dance to Crazy in Love. That is the only time in my life that someone in close proximity to me has turned me on so much that I had to go pleasure myself afterward." Chelsea's eyes glazed over. "You don't know how bad I wanted you at that moment."

"I think I found out in the bathroom that night… and the two times in the bed." Raven fondly remembered.

"You know Rae, when we set the date for the wedding, we have to stop sleeping with each other until our wedding night." Chelsea said.

"Then we'll set it the day before the wedding. We'll email everybody directions like the big stars in Hollywood do." Raven said.

"Rae!" Chelsea bellowed.

"I'm just kidding. I am dreading that day as much as I think you are." Raven smiled then changed her expression. "Have I ever told you how good you are in bed?"

"You bring out the best in me." Chelsea said. "I couldn't be this way with anybody else. I wasn't like this with Danny. The things I've said, the things I've done with you have surprised me sometimes. But I'd do everything exactly the same way because I am so in love with you." Chelsea said causing Raven to smile. "Not only are you my best friend and my lover, but you are THE most beautiful woman I have ever seen."

"Don't let Gina and Eddie hear you say that." Raven joked.

"Gina's beautiful and all, but she ain't you." Chelsea said with conviction.

Raven unwittingly took a page out of Chelsea's playbook. "Aww, Chels! That was so sweet." Raven said softly.

"Rae?" Chelsea said. "You know how I just said watching you dance was the horniest moment of my life?"

"Yeah."

"I stand corrected." Chelsea said. Raven looked up from fiddling with her shoe and was met by a heat-seeking missile of a gaze from Chelsea. Raven felt her temperature rise quickly as she accidentally dropped her shoe to the floor. Chelsea walked around and climbed onto the bed and sat with her back against the headboard. "Come sit right here." Chelsea tapped the mattress in between her legs. Raven crawled over and sat in between her legs with her back to Chelsea. "Lean back." Chelsea said, to which Raven obliged.

"We don't sit like this too often." Raven said as she felt Chelsea playing with her hair.

"I know. You are always holding me. Tonight, I'm going to hold and caress you." Chelsea said. "Tonight, I am going to tell you exactly what I think about you and exactly what I am going to do to you."

Raven could feel the warmth of Chelsea's body radiate off of her as she settled in to hear what was on Chelsea's mind. "Lay it on me, Red."

"I like that nickname." Chelsea said softly.

"I thought you would. It's better than Biscuithead." Raven joked.

"I will always be your Biscuithead." Chelsea said as she took a nibble on Raven's earlobe. Raven's arousal spiked at that moment as she drew breath in between clenched teeth. "You like that?" Chelsea seductively whispered in Raven's ear, her warm breath sending chills through Raven's body.

"Very much." Raven whispered.

"Good. Because you do that to me every time you look at me with those beautiful eyes of yours." Chelsea said in a stunningly sexy, raspy whisper. "I've gotten wet from you looking at me before. Did you know that you did that to me?"

Raven's breathing began to get shallow. It was becoming difficult for her to speak. Her arousal was slowly beginning to consume her.

"No." Raven eked out in response to Chelsea's question.

"And when you touch me…" Chelsea moaned. "It feels like my body is on fire. It feels so good." Raven closed her eyes as she felt Chelsea's hands leave her hair and begin gingerly touching the sides of her neck on their way to tracing her collarbone. "Do you know what I mean, Rae?" Chelsea's words were pleasantly killing Raven.

"I… think… I do." Raven stammered. She was ceding complete control to Chelsea.

"When you danced in our room, I watched every sway, every twist of this magnificent body." Upon saying this, Chelsea began the slowest, most erotic unbuttoning of a blouse Raven had ever seen, starting with a single button. "You know that I think this body is magnificent. Don't you Rae?" Chelsea unbuttoned a second button.

"I… know you do." Raven replied breathlessly. Chelsea undid a third button. From her position, it was the last one she could reach, but at that moment it was all she needed. Chelsea slowly slid her hands down from Raven's collarbone to the middle of her black lace bra and then slowly fanned her fingers out as she moved her hands outward, cupping Raven's breasts.

Raven arched her back as her head fell back. "Oh… my… God." Raven slowly dragged out.

"I know that feels good." Chelsea whispered with a sensual confidence. "You love it when I play with your breasts." Chelsea could feel Raven's nipples hardening through the fabric of her bra. She gently pinched them and began rolling them between her thumb and forefinger. Raven let out a low but pronounced moan. She also squirmed for the first time. "You want to touch it. Don't you?" Chelsea purred in to Raven's ear. Raven nodded quickly. "Not yet. I'll tell you when you can touch it. Okay?"

Raven squirmed again and this time raised her voice slightly, addressing Chelsea through gritted teeth. "Oh my God, Chels! Do you have any idea what the fuck you're doing to me?"

"I know exactly what I'm doing to you. I'm turning you on…" Chelsea then slid her hands underneath the fabric of Raven's bra and continued manipulating her nipples. "… more than you have ever been in your life."

"FUCK!" Raven exclaimed in slightly more than a whisper. "Please let me touch it!" Raven pleaded.

"Only if you promise to take those beautiful, full, sexy lips and kiss me all over my body." Chelsea's smooth whispering was sending electric charges through Raven.

"I promise! I promise!" Raven said, squirming even more. Raven was now officially sprung.

"Do exactly as I say and I promise this will be so good." Chelsea sucked on Raven's earlobe.

"Okay. SHIT!" Raven felt another surge of pleasure rock her as Chelsea continued rolling and pinching her nipples.

"Unbutton your jeans." Chelsea softly permitted. "JUST unbutton them."

Raven quickly complied, but desperately desired to unzip them. She felt herself wetter than she had ever been in her life. She felt her clit swell, aching to be touched. Chelsea was dangling that in front of her like the proverbial carrot and it was driving Raven crazy. She was in the throes of torturous ecstasy.

"Chelsea!" Raven's impatience only fueled Chelsea's growing passion.

"Unzip them." Chelsea said. Raven quickly did as she was told. "Put your hand on your stomach." Raven followed her orders. "Now slowly slide your hand down, underneath your waist band, but DON'T touch it." Raven once again followed orders.

"AAARRRGGGHHH!" Raven cried out in frustrated arousal.

"It's gonna feel so good when you touch it." Chelsea purred yet again.

"Are… you gonna… stop what you're… doing?" Raven asked, referring to Chelsea's erotic manipulating of her nipples.

"No." Chelsea said. "Are you ready?"

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Raven shot back with a throaty chuckle.

"Remember Papi from _The L Word_… circles." Chelsea said, wanting Raven to touch herself using small circles. "Now touch it." Chelsea felt Raven shake hard upon her first touch. Raven began panting instantly. "Nice and slow." Chelsea was still in Raven's ear. After several moments, Chelsea gave Raven another order. "Take your jeans off." Raven quickly slid her thumbs inside her waist band, pulling jeans and underwear off simultaneously. Chelsea took this opportunity to unclip Raven's front hooking bra, allowing her breasts to spill out.

"What about you?" Raven inquired.

"After you're finished. I'm getting turned on watching you." Chelsea answered.

"I am so gonna pay you back for this." Raven said.

"I was hoping you'd say that." Chelsea shot back softly. "Now where were you?"

Raven touched herself again. "AAAAHHH! So… sensitive!"

"That's it. That's my babygirl." Chelsea whispered in her ear. "It feels so good, doesn't it?"

"Yes!" Raven's voice shot up several octaves. "Chelsea, please touch me!" Raven turned her head to look at Chelsea.

"I am touching you with my voice." Chelsea leaned over and kissed Raven slowly and sensually causing Raven's rhythm to slow down.

"Oh my God, I have never wanted to come so bad in my life!" Raven breathlessly said.

"Then why wait? Come on baby. I'm right here with you." Chelsea said looking directly into Raven's eyes. Raven locked onto to Chelsea's brown eyes with her own as she brought herself closer to her ultimate release. "I love you so much baby. I need you. Come for me, babygirl. This is the sexiest thing I have ever seen in my life." Chelsea was determined to talk her through it. Raven was determined to hear it.

"Keep… talking… baby!" Raven breathlessly uttered.

"You're almost there. I can feel you shaking. Can you feel it?" Chelsea made sure she gave Raven more chills with her whispering.

"I…can… feel… it…" Raven then got eerily quiet as her body seized and then shuddered before releasing with such force that it took several seconds for her to verbalize it. "AAAAAHHHH!" Raven's powerful cry came from the pit of her stomach and exhausted every ounce of energy she had.

Chelsea held and rocked Raven for several moments. Their breathing was in rhythm as Chelsea noticed the synchrony of the rise and fall of their chests. After several more moments, Chelsea spoke again.

"That is how you make me feel every day." Chelsea said softly before placing a gentle kiss on Raven's forehead.

"I'm… gonna…" In a half sleepy state, Raven's delivery was labored.

"I know. You are so gonna pay me back." Chelsea said with a smile. "Maybe when you wake up."

"Yeah… when… I…" Raven didn't finish her statement as she drifted off to sleep in Chelsea's arms.

Chelsea lovingly looked down at her fiancée. "Get your rest babygirl. You're gonna need it." Then Chelsea had a thought. _I need some rest too. _With her left hand, Chelsea pulled the bedspread over both of them and closed her eyes with the satisfaction that she had brought pleasure to the one that she loved most.

**Two hours later…**

Chelsea was in the middle of a very erotic dream. She was warm. There was a familiar body on top of her. Raven. Raven was sucking on the pulse point in her neck. Raven was so good at that. Her lids were heavy. But she could see through the haze that Raven was unbuttoning her blouse. Cool air danced across her hardened nipples. She wasn't wearing a bra.

She saw and felt Raven unbutton her jeans and slide them down her legs. Raven was on a mission in her dream. Through the haze she saw Raven pause. She didn't have any underpants on either. She heard Raven say "Commando" and heard a faint chuckle. Raven lowered her head and started kissing her stomach, then she moved lower.

Raven pushed her legs back and began pleasuring her. She could hear Raven moaning as she worked. Chelsea heard herself moan. _Feels so good! _She thought to herself. Then, as if a light went off in her head she had another thought. _Wait a minute! You can't feel things in your dreams! _Chelsea felt herself quickly traveling through a tunnel at lightening speed and when she came out…

She awoke to a surge of electricity shooting through her body as she looked down and saw Raven's head furiously bobbing between her legs.

"HOLY SHIT!" Chelsea exclaimed as her mind finally aligned with her senses in the realization that she hadn't been dreaming. Raven had undressed her and was in the middle of a determined effort to bring her to a breathtaking climax. "RAVEN!"

Chelsea felt wave after wave of pleasure sweep over her. This was one hell of a way to wake up from a dream! Chelsea cried out in overwhelming pleasure as Raven was as on point as she had been in their relationship. Every flick of the tongue was with purpose. Raven was rocking Chelsea's world and the only thing the auburn haired beauty could do was to take it.

Chelsea arched her back three times in succession as Raven took long deliberate licking strokes that had Chelsea dancing on the edge of orgasmic oblivion.

"Goddamn, Raven!" Chelsea breathlessly eked out.

Raven looked up briefly and with a grin replied. "I told you I'd pay you back. By the way, thank you." Raven then lowered her head and continued her oral conquest of Chelsea.

The cries of the redhead took on a guttural quality the more Raven continued.

"You'll excuse me…" Raven started kissing the inside of Chelsea's right thigh. "… if I don't…" More kissing of the thigh. "… take as long…" She then switched to the other thigh. "… as you did. I'm a little more… impatient." Raven then lowered her head yet again.

"Impatience…" Chelsea managed. "…can be good." Raven then deeply kissed Chelsea. "AAAAHHHH! So… is there… AAAHHH… a point… to this exercise?"

"Yeah." Raven said in between licks. "To see… if you… can come… as hard… as I did." Raven then switched up alternating licking and sucking.

Chelsea screamed again as she felt her orgasm building rapidly inside her. "I think… you might… get your… WIIIIIIIIIIIISSSSHHH!" To her credit, Raven managed to keep her head firmly planted in between Chelsea's thighs despite the wild thrashing around that accompanied her climax. Then Raven added a surprise as she sucked Chelsea's clit and popped it several times. "Ohmi… god… what are… you… doing… AHHH!" Raven then descended upon it one final time taking it into her mouth and flicking it taking Chelsea to, and over the edge again. Chelsea cried out yet again, feeling the warm afterglow of her second orgasm. She then looked down incredulously at Raven, who simply looked up at her with a devilish grin.

"And that was for making me wait so long." Raven purred.

Chelsea began catching her breath. "I'll… have to make you wait… more often." Chelsea yawned. "Now see… you're about to put me to sleep."

"I guess that makes us even." Raven said with a grin as she slid up to nuzzle in Chelsea's arms.

"I guess it does… Biscuithead." Chelsea said as she began to nod off.

"Hey, that's your name." Raven said.

"And don't… you… forget… it." Chelsea said before finally drifting off to sleep for the night.

Raven smiled as she pulled the covers over them and turned out the light. "Goodnight, Biscuithead."

* * *

**Triple L's version of Friday Night Smackdown! is over. What did you think? I thank you in advance for your review. Where does that leave us in our story? You'll have to come back to find out.**


	8. Start the Clock

**Disclaimer: Characters are owned and produced by The Disney Channel, That's So Productions, Brookwell-McNamara Entertainment, It's A Laugh Productions and Warren & Rinsler Productions. I am just borrowing them for these stories. All original characters are the exclusive property of the author.**

**

* * *

**

**For Them The Bells Toll**

_**Chapter 8**_

**Start the Clock**

It was a bright, sunny Saturday morning in Philadelphia but Raven and Chelsea didn't know it. They were sound asleep. Neither one of them had so much as moved after they had fallen asleep the night before. Raven was still nestled snuggly under Chelsea's left arm. Chelsea was still holding onto Raven as if she were her teddy bear. The next few minutes would interrupt that peaceful solitude. The faint sound of Raven's cell phone ringing wafted through the room. Chelsea was the first to be roused from her slumber.

"Rae." Chelsea said with a scratchy, sleepy voice. "Your cell phone is ringing."

Raven replied in a sleepy, detached voice. "Let it go to voicemail." After a few seconds, it stopped ringing. Less than twenty seconds later, Chelsea's phone began ringing in her purse. "Now your cell phone is going off." Raven mumbled.

"Voicemail." Chelsea scratched out. Seconds later, her phone ceased ringing. And then there was silence in the room. This silence lasted for roughly a minute. After that minute, one of the loudest telephone ringers in human history startled them both.

"RRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIINNNNNNNGGGGG!" The telephone on the nightstand blared causing both of them to jump. Chelsea sat straight up in the bed and shot a Linda Blair/Exorcist type look at the phone. Raven flung her body around in an attempt to violently snatch the phone off the receiver. This attempt proved to be horribly unsuccessful as she lost her balance and fell off the edge of the bed, but not before swiping at the phone with her hand, hitting it and knocking it into the floor with a loud ding.

"SHIT!" Raven spat as she scrambled to pick up the receiver. She grabbed it and yelled into the other end. "WHAT!"

"_Is that how you wake up every morning?"_ The voice on the other end of the phone asked. Seconds later, Raven's brain identified this voice as belonging to Gina.

Raven was still catching her breath when she responded. "That is the loudest goddamned phone… I've ever heard."

"_Did you fall?"_ Gina inquired.

"That's not important right now." Raven said emphatically. "What's up?"

"_What time are you picking us up?"_

"What time is it?" Raven asked.

"_Going on nine."_

"We'll be there around 10:30. AAHHH!" Raven said before a sharp pain shot through her elbow as she sat up with her back against the side of the bed.

"_You okay?"_

"Hit my funny bone. That's all. We'll be there."

"_Eddie, stop!" _Gina said with a giggle to Eddie in the background.

"Sure you don't want to make it 11:00?" Raven asked after hearing Gina's giggle.

"_No!" _Gina said with another chuckle. _"Eddie's getting in the shower…"_ Raven could hear Gina hit at Eddie. _"… right now! We'll be ready."_

"Okay. Bye." Raven said before hanging up. She then stood up and looked at Chelsea, who was still sitting upright in the middle of the bed.

"Congratulations Rae." Chelsea said, her full voice now with her. "You beat the hell out of that phone."

"Thanks." Raven said flatly.

"Ladies and Gentlemen… the winner, and the NEW heavyweight…"

"Middleweight." Raven interrupted Chelsea.

"Right. Sorry." Chelsea acknowledged before continuing. "Middleweight, champion of the WOOOOORLD… RAVEN "PAC BELL" BAAAAAXTERRRR!" Raven began shadow boxing and raised her hands in victory. "BAAAAAXTERRRR!" Chelsea repeated Raven's last name like the old-time ring announcers once did.

"You know, I like that wrestler that does the thing with the microphone." Raven said before striking a pose with her hand lifted above her head waiting for an imaginary microphone to drop from the ceiling. "Ladies and Gentlemen! From Green Bay, Wisconsin… weighing in at 245 pounds… MIIIIIIISTERRRRRR… KENNEDYYYYYY!" She then looked around pausing for dramatic effect, just as Mister Kennedy does in the ring. This caused Chelsea to begin cracking up. Then Raven finished her introduction. "KENNEDYYYYY!"

Chelsea continued laughing. "Get in the bathroom and get showered up! Number one nutjob!"

"You love every sexy inch of this nutjob." Raven cooed as she shook her naked behind at Chelsea.

"Yes I do. Now GET!" Chelsea shot back. Raven smiled before grabbing her toiletry bag out of her suitcase and going into the bathroom.

**Two hours later…**

Raven and Chelsea pull up in front of Eddie's building a few minutes before 11:00 to see Gina and Eddie outside waiting for them. Raven got out of the driver's seat to allow Eddie to drive around the city. Chelsea hopped out to allow Gina to sit next to Eddie.

"Sorry we're late." Raven said as she got out. "You know how Chelsea is… she couldn't find the right outfit… her hair wasn't right… yadda, yadda, yadda."

"RAE!" Chelsea exclaimed.

"It's okay Chels." Eddie said. "I think we all know who's to blame for your tardiness this morning."

"RAVEN!" Eddie, Gina and Chelsea said in unison.

"That's why your feet stink and you don't love Jesus!" Raven shot back. "Now let's go! I'm starving and I have been dying for one of those Philly steak and cheese sandwiches."

"Rae, it's called a cheesesteak here." Eddie said. "And if you want an authentic Philadelphia cheesesteak, there's only one place to go."

"The Philadelphia Cheesesteak Factory!" Chelsea exclaimed.

"This coming from a vegetarian." Eddie deadpanned. "No. Pat's over on East Passyunk."

"Is that the place where you have to order your cheesesteak a certain way?" Gina asked.

"That's the place." Eddie said. "Here." He pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket and handed it to Gina. "This is how you should order your steak."

Gina took it and began reading. "Step one. Specify if you want your steak with (wit) or without (wit-out) onions. If you're not a rookie this should come naturally. Step two. Specify Plain, Cheez Whiz, Provolone, American cheese or a Pizza Steak. We have lettuce and tomatoes. If we have to read your mind it's 50 cents extra."

"Eddie! Fifty cents to read your mind? I'm expecting change back from you." Raven joked. Gina and Chelsea laughed. Gina continued reading.

"Step three. Have your money ready. Do all of your borrowing in line."

"No, Eddie, you can't borrow any." Chelsea said.

"I got my own money!" Eddie squealed in his high-pitched voice.

"Step four. Practice all of the above while waiting in line. If you make a mistake, don't panic, just go to the back of the line and start over."

"Unh-uh. No way. I am not going to the back of nobody's line. They gon' serve me, mistake or no mistake." Raven said defiantly.

"Uh… No, Rae, they're not." Eddie said. "My boy JWill messed up three times. They made him go back to the back every time. They will hold up the line until you move if you don't."

"Do they have veggie steaks?" Chelsea asked.

"No, Chels. Sorry. They have fishcakes." Eddie said.

"I can do fish." Chelsea said.

"Eddie, we've got to go over to the Art Museum!" Raven said excitedly. "I want to run the steps like Rocky!"

"I thought you'd want to go to the outlet mall." Eddie said.

"Outlet mall? Where? I didn't even do my research!" Raven said.

"Damn! I should have kept my mouth shut!" Eddie said.

"Nah, buddy! You opened it! Now where is the outlet mall?" Raven demanded.

Eddie sighed as he looked at a grinning Gina. "About fifteen miles north of here. We'll go after we eat."

"Yes!" Raven said. "A happy Raven…" Raven looked over at Chelsea. "Is a happy Raven." She leaned over and gave Chelsea a peck on the lips.

"So did you enjoy the hotel room last night?" Gina asked.

"What did I tell you about kissing and telling?" Raven chastised. "But Oh My God Yes!"

"We sure did!" Chelsea said, her comment laced with sexiness. "What about you Gina? I see Eddie wasn't limping this morning."

"What?" Eddie said. "Did you tell them I'd be limping this morning?"

"I… might… have said… something… vaguely, remotely close to sounding…" Gina stammered.

"Who was this last night? 'Harder. Harder! HARDER!'" Eddie spit out.

"Laméme el orto." Gina came back with a crude Spanish insult.

Eddie shot back with a crack of his own. "Tu me dijo no decirles que le gusta el beso negro."

Gina let out a surprised laugh and slapped then punched Eddie several times in the arm as she spoke. "You… are… so fucking… NASTY!"

"Now even Chelsea and I are lost." Raven said from the back seat. "Do we even want to know what you two said?"

"Trust me Rae, you don't." Eddie said. "But I can tell ya that you'd probably like it."

"Eddie!" Gina slapped at him again.

"Now I want to know!" Chelsea said.

"I'll tell you when Ol' Nasty Mc Nasty here's not around." Gina said over her shoulder.

"Hey! That's what I call Cory sometimes!" Raven said.

"Rae, you know you're gonna miss them when they move." Eddie said.

"IF… they move." Raven said. "Martinez hasn't won yet."

"Are you kidding Rae?" Gina said. "He's up six points in the polls and climbing. All of my family said they're voting for him. That alone will help him carry California!"

"How many people are in your family, Gina?" Chelsea asked.

"Counting cousins, aunts, uncles, nieces and nephews… thirty-eight, no, thirty-nine. Isabel had a little girl last month." Gina said.

"I love my family but I couldn't have all them people up in my house." Raven quipped.

"It's cool." Gina said. "We can play 11-on-11 football and make substitutions."

"All right y'all. We're here!" Eddie announced their arrival at Pat's. Eddie drove around for a couple of minutes before finding a parking spot.

They all took their turns at the window to order their food. All of them made it through on the first try, with one glaring exception. That person was cracked on all the way back to the car and on the ride to the mall.

"I still can't believe you! You LIVE here and you messed up TWICE! How pathetic is that?" Raven said to Eddie.

"I was unsure of what I wanted and I hesitated too long. That's all." Eddie offered in his defense.

"The second time you acted as if your tongue didn't work or something." Chelsea said.

"Maybe it put in some overtime last night!" Raven hunched Chelsea with her elbow as they started laughing.

"Beso mi culo." Eddie said.

"Now I know what that means!" Raven shot back. "Bend over!"

"Ooh! Rae, I think I know what Gina said earlier!" Chelsea said. She then leaned over and whispered something in Raven's ear. Raven's eyes stretched wide open then she raised an eyebrow.

"Eddie's right. I WOULD like that." Raven said with a knowing smirk on her face.

"Alright, nasty people! Come on. Let's go to the mall." Eddie said in a less than enthusiastic tone.

"I've seen corpses with more spirit than you showed just now." Raven lamented to Eddie.

"Eddie." Gina said in a syrupy sweet voice. "Be a good boy and behave in the mall and I PROMISE to make it worth your while." She purred while tracing his ear the tip of her index finger.

"Okay." Eddie tried unsuccessfully to suppress a grin.

"That must be one hell of a promise." Raven said.

"I can make promises like that too." Chelsea cooed in that unmistakable voice. Raven briefly shivered.

"Hi, Strawberry." Raven purred with a grin before taking a deep breath.

"Hey, Peaches." Chelsea purred back.

"Hmm. I wonder which one tastes better." Eddie mused.

"You'll never find out." Gina playfully snapped. "Get in the car."

"Yes, dear." Eddie answered like a hen-pecked husband.

The four of them piled into the rental car and headed for Franklin Mills. Smiles were all around. There was a natural comfort that the four of them shared. Gina fit seamlessly into the group. It was this seamless fit that would lead to an inevitable conclusion.

"You know I was just thinking…" Chelsea said.

"This oughta be good." Raven said.

"What did you tell Eddie earlier, Gina? Laméme el orto?" Chelsea said. "Laméme el orto, RAVEN!"

"If it means what I think it means, then name the time and place, honey!" Raven shot back. Everybody laughed.

"Anyway, I was thinking that since Gina is dating Eddie and she not only knows your secret, but had one of her own, and she's gonna be our maid of honor, I think she should become one of us." Chelsea said.

"But she is one of us, Chels." Eddie said. "She's right here."

"No, I know what she means Eddie." Raven said. "I think that's a great idea. Eddie, Chelsea, I make a motion that Regina Alejandra Arroyo Melendez voted in as a full member of the Three Amigos, with all the rights and privileges of the same. Those in favor…"

"Aye!" Eddie and Chelsea bellowed in unison.

"Those opposed…" Raven said and then waited in silence. "Seeing as there is no opposition, Gina is hereby the newest member of The Three Amigos!" The three founding members of the group cheered.

"Wait, wait, wait!" Chelsea said. "Now that we have a fourth member, we need a new name."

"She's right!" Eddie said. "I say it should be The Four Horsemen! Wooooooo!" Eddie imitated Ric Flair's famous yell.

"We are not calling ourselves The Four Horsemen." Raven declared. "It needs to be something catchy, something that makes sense, something that we can identify with."

"Hey Rae! Remember when we went to the senior citizens home and you met Ronnie Wilcox?" Eddie said.

"Yeah! And The Chill Grill used to be a jazz club back in the '40's with the best name!" Chelsea chimed in.

"Eddie! Chelsea! The Four Aces! That's perfect!" Raven said. "All those in favor of re-naming ourselves _The Four Aces_ say 'Aye!'"

"AYE!" All four of them agreed.

"The Four Aces it is." Raven smiled a smile of satisfaction for a job well done.

"Rae, whatever happened to Ronnie?" Chelsea asked.

"She passed away two years ago." Raven said. "But she sang right up until the end from what they told me."

"You know, we should put a little group together. I mean, all of y'all can blow and I can rap and produce. We can do a little damage." Eddie said.

"That sounds like a great idea but the only big projects I want to tackle are graduating next year and getting married!" Raven said.

"So what about the wedding Rae?" Gina inquired. "Have y'all given any thought to the date yet?"

"Chels? Any thoughts about the date?" Raven asked.

"Actually, I was thinking that since we don't graduate until May 2008…"

"Chels!" Raven exclaimed. "You mean you want to wait almost two years?"

"Can I finish, please?" Chelsea said. "Since we don't graduate until May 2008, we can get married before we have to deal with all of the senior thesis stuff and graduation rehearsals and all that jazz. So I say this May or June."

"Are you serious?" Raven asked. "That's what I wanted to do! I don't want to wait either!" Raven threw her arms around Chelsea and squeezed for all she was worth. "I love you so much." Raven began peppering her with kisses. Chelsea returned the favor. Suddenly, Raven and Chelsea had forgotten where they were and whom they were with as they began to make out in the back seat.

"Uh, guys?" Eddie said to no avail.

"Yoo-hoo! Raven and Chelsea!" Gina said in sing-songy fashion, unable to break through. Eddie looked at the bottle of water that was sitting in the cup holder then at Gina, who picked up on the non-verbal cue. Gina unscrewed the top, eased it into position and flung two splashes onto the unsuspecting victims.

"HEY! WHAT THE HELL! WHAT GIVES!" Raven and Chelsea's words overlapped.

"Just wanted to cool you two off before you got too overheated." Gina said with a smile.

"I guess we did get a little carried away." Raven said.

"Maybe a little." Chelsea said with a sheepish grin.

"So… how about June 2nd?" Raven asked looking at the calendar on her phone. "That's the first Saturday in June."

"That works for me." Chelsea said. "We're getting married on June 2nd, 2007. Cool. Rae?"

"Yeah?" Raven answered.

"WE'RE GETTING MARRIED!" Chelsea screamed, setting off another round of impromptu celebration. Raven tempered her celebration as she looked at the calendar on her phone. "Rae? What's wrong?" Chelsea asked earnestly.

"Do you know what today is?" Raven said.

"Yeah. It's Saturday." Chelsea said.

"Saturday, September 2nd." Raven said. "We're getting married in exactly nine months from today. You know what that means."

"Your unborn child will be legitimate." Eddie joked.

"Just shut up and drive, Jeeves." Raven shot back. "Chels! That means that today is the last day that we can…"

"I was afraid that you were gonna say that." Chelsea said.

"The last day that you can what?" Gina asked.

"To preserve the sanctity of the marriage, after we set the date, we can't partake of each other until the union." Raven said in delicate terms.

"Say what?" Eddie said.

"Today is the last day they can fuck before they get married." Gina blurted out without regard to the sensitivity of the subject before catching herself. "Ooh… sorry guys."

"Thanks for your blunt translation." Raven deadpanned.

Chelsea then leaned in to whisper in Raven's ear. "Well, it looks like we'll have to make tonight count. I'll have to do that thing with my tongue, remember the night, with the sundaes, you we're on your stomach…"

"I… remember very well." Raven said. "And if we're not going to have any relations for nine months, then we are going to be doing many things with our tongues tonight."

"Guys, are we still going to the mall at least?" Gina asked.

"Yes." Raven chuckled. "We're still going to the mall. We may be horny but we're not animals." Chelsea responded to Raven's comment by purring like a cat.

"Okay, I don't deal with girls anymore, but Chels, don't do that again. That was too sexy." Gina said.

"What's that? A little ménage-a-trois thang goin' on?" Eddie joked.

"SHUT UP, EDDIE!" Gina, Raven and Chelsea yelled in unison.

Gina and Chelsea then began another conversation as Raven drifted into a moment of self-thought and reflection. The reality of an upcoming wedding sank in a little deeper now that a date was associated with it. In less than twelve months, she and Chelsea would walk down the aisle to pledge their love to one another in front of loved ones. But which loved ones would they choose? It was one of the many questions that began to form in her head.

There was now a tangible goal ahead of them. There were many things that needed to be done and along with Chelsea and Gina, she had no doubt that they could get those things accomplished. The one thing that she dreaded in the short term was the fact that she and Chelsea wouldn't have sex again for another nine months after that night. As she sat there she tried to reason in her head that she went fifteen years without having sex with Chelsea and that another nine months wouldn't kill her.

Things were now set in motion, but as she heard the other three laughing she was going to start worrying about the big day another time. _Shake it loose, Baxter! _Raven said to herself. _Philadelphia awaits!_ Raven was ready to rejoin the conversation when she glanced down at her calendar once more. The date was staring up at her, **June 2, 2007**.

Raven allowed herself one last angst-filled mumble before tucking her phone back into her purse. "Nine months from today… start the clock."

* * *

**The countdown clock has officially begun. Chapter nine is next. But you know the drill. Before you go there, I go here… PLEASE REVIEW.**

**By the way, the description that Gina read on how to properly order a cheesesteak came directly from the website for Pat's King of Steaks, located on East Passyunk Ave. in Philadelphia.**


	9. Good Counsel

**Disclaimer: Characters are owned and produced by The Disney Channel, That's So Productions, Brookwell-McNamara Entertainment, It's A Laugh Productions and Warren & Rinsler Productions. I am just borrowing them for these stories. All original characters are the exclusive property of the author.**

**Author's Note: The name of this chapter pays homage to one of the Catholic high schools in the D.C metropolitan area, Our Lady of Good Counsel (sounds like a high school that Maddie from The Suite Life would go to, huh?) I didn't go there, but I've driven past it before. Nice school. But anyway, I am rambling because… I have no idea why. Enjoy the chapter.**

**

* * *

**

**For Them The Bells Toll**

_**Chapter 9**_

**Good Counsel**

**Monday, December 4, 2006 – Downtown San Francisco**

It was a little less than six months away from the big day. Raven and Chelsea were getting more and more excited with each passing week. Their most exciting week to date was coming up just before Christmas as they planned on going shopping for rings. This day, however, was one that didn't make a whole lot of sense… to Raven that is.

The two of them were headed to the office of Dr. Benjamin Parker, a family counselor that specialized in marriage. It was Raven's belief that the two people on Earth that were in need of counseling the least were Chelsea and herself. She had known Chelsea since they were five years old. There was nothing that she didn't know about Chelsea and vice versa. This was a slam-dunk in her mind. All the counselor would tell them is what they already knew… they were a perfect match.

Chelsea, on the other hand, wanted to play it safe. Her parents were the ones that recommended Dr. Parker. He helped the Daniels' through a rough patch in their marriage as well as the unsuccessful reconciliation of the Thomas' marriage. Deep down, she believed as Raven did that they really didn't need counseling. They were perfect for one another. She also told herself that regardless of what the counselor said to them, she would still marry Raven. To Chelsea, being with Raven just felt too right to be wrong.

"Chels, I still don't understand why we have to do this. WE don't need counseling." Raven said as they approached Dr. Parker's building.

"Rae, everyone we know knows that you can sew a mean dress." Chelsea said.

"This is true." Raven beamed.

"And none of us would ever question the care you put into it and the quality that comes out of it." Chelsea continued.

"Okay." Raven said.

"But you can't tell me that you don't give the dress a once over before you give it to someone. I mean your reputation is on the line every time fabric comes off your sewing machine." Chelsea reasoned.

"I see what you're saying. Counseling is us giving our relationship a once over before we present it to our family and friends for them to wear." Raven said.

"Exactly. I want to make sure going in that I am the best possible wife to you that I can be." Chelsea said as she stopped at the front doors of their destination.

"You will be phenomenal. I have never been more sure of anything in my life." Raven responded as she cupped Chelsea's face. "I love you with all my heart. And even when you don't tell me, I can feel that you do too. Keep doing that, and there's nothing we can't overcome."

"Okay, first, I love you too. Second, please don't make me cry before we have to go in there. And third, we promised each other not to have sex until our wedding night. You keep talking to me like that, and that promise goes out the window." Chelsea said.

"I can't help it that you bring out the hopeless romantic in me." Raven fired back. "Now let's go see Dr. Feelgood."

Raven and Chelsea went up to the fifteenth floor office and checked in with the receptionist. Being about twenty minutes early, Raven picked up several magazines and flipped through them mindlessly.

"Rae, relax." Chelsea said, picking up on Raven's nervousness. "We're just going in to talk. You love doing that."

"I know. It's just… doctor's offices always give me the creeps." Raven admitted. "All the instruments and noises and stuff. And it's always cold. And they give you that little gown that's open in the back…"

"Rae, we're in a clinical therapist's office, not an ear, nose and throat doctor." Chelsea attempted to calm Raven's nerves.

"And the doctor is probably one of those snooty guys with a hounds tooth jacket with patches on the elbows, talking about, _'Tell me about your childhood.'_" Raven said in an overly dramatic British accent.

"He's harmless." A man in his mid-thirties sitting across from Raven thumbing through a sports magazine said.

"Excuse me?" Raven said.

"Doctor Parker is harmless and he's far from snooty." The man said. "Here's a helpful hint. Ask him about the Redskins. He's a BIG Redskins fan."

"Uh… okay. Thanks." Raven said before turning to Chelsea and giving her a "he's crazy" look.

"Okay, you can go in now." The receptionist said to the man.

"Thank you." He replied. "Good luck, miss." He said to Raven as he stood up and went inside.

"Why are people in this town always up in other people's business? I swear!" Raven exclaimed.

"Well, Rae, at least you found out he's not snooty." Chelsea said. Raven simply shook her head and lowered it to continue browsing through her magazine.

About 15 minutes later, the receptionist called Raven and Chelsea. "Doctor Parker can see you now."

Raven looked at Chelsea with a funny look on her face. Raven didn't see the man that talked to her leave, but she assumed that she was engrossed in the magazine when he did and let that thought pass as they made their way into the office. When Raven opened the door and stepped through she nearly ran into the same man that had spoken to her earlier.

"Oh! I'm sorry. The receptionist said that Dr. Parker was ready to see us." Raven said.

"No problem." The man said. With suit jacket in hand, he then called out into the reception area from the door. "Jenny, could you see if my hounds tooth jacket is back from the cleaners and call FedEx Field and renew my Redskin season tickets, please?" Not even waiting for Jenny's reply, he put his jacket on the coat rack at the door and walked around in front of a shell-shocked Raven and Chelsea. "Hi, I'm Dr. Benjamin Parker. It's nice to meet you both." He stuck his hand out to shake theirs, which both out them did slowly. "Please, have a seat." He said before going around behind his desk to sit.

"So… how are those Redskins?" Raven timidly asked, the full realization that the "crazy" man in the waiting area was their therapist finally hitting her.

"The only way they're going to the Super Bowl is with a ticket. But they're my boys. I've gotta love 'em." Dr. Parker said. "Look, I apologize for the case of mistaken identity out in the lobby. They just finished changing the ceiling lights in here and I thought it would be a good opportunity to find out what you were really thinking."

"You didn't think I would tell you the truth?" Raven asked.

"You had pre-conceived ideas about doctor's offices and doctors themselves. Your attitude coming in didn't exactly scream comfort, openness and honesty." Dr. Parker said.

"So you think you have me all figured out, huh?" Raven scoffed.

"Not at all. In fact, at first glance, you look like you're a very complex individual with more going on than just surface beauty. Both of you do in fact." Dr. Parker said. "But you didn't come here for individual self-analysis, even though we may get to that later. You are here for pre-marriage counseling. So let me be the 901st person to say congratulations to you on your upcoming nuptials. When are they?"

"June the second of next year." Chelsea said.

"Those six months will breeze by before you know it, so it's a good thing you came now." Dr. Parker said. "Now let me start off by asking you a simple question. Why are you here?"

"This isn't one of those trick questions like, 'if a tree falls in the forest and no one is around, does it make a sound?' is it?" Raven asked.

"No Raven. There are no tricks up my sleeve… okay, maybe just this one." Dr. Parker said before "magically" pulling a quarter from behind Chelsea's ear.

"Man! Why can't I ever do that when I want to buy a newspaper?" Chelsea exclaimed.

"I'm not trying to trick you. I just want you to be clear as to why you are here for counseling. If you are here on your own accord, then you can benefit from it. If you were dragged here, then it does neither one of you any good." The good doctor said. "I tell you what. I am not going to ask any questions right now. I just want to sit back and listen to you tell me about you and Chelsea."

"Okay." Raven perked up. "I can do that. Where do you want me to start?"

The doctor opened his desk drawer and pulled out a pair of his reading glasses and put them on with the glasses pushed down to the end of his nose. "Tell me about your childhood." He said with a snooty British accent.

Raven and Chelsea laughed. "Okay, Doc." Raven said. "I had that one coming." Raven then shifted in her seat and began. "Well… I met Chelsea at the end of her driveway on our first day of kindergarten. I'll never forget, she had on this yellow sundress with little flowers all over it and these little white shoes that were so cute." Raven then interrupted her own story. "I wanted those shoes."

"And the shoe monster was born." Chelsea deadpanned.

"Anyway… she had THE goofiest smile on her face. She was so excited to go to school. But I knew right then that she was gonna be my best friend forever." Raven said.

"How about you Chelsea? What was your recollection of that day?" Dr. Parker said.

"It was a beautiful day." Chelsea said. "And I saw Raven's mother walking her. I thought she was the prettiest little girl I'd ever seen. She looked like a doll, I mean literally, like one of my dolls that I played with. She had her hair in pigtails and she had these little designer jeans on that had little rhinestones on them." Chelsea paused. "There was something different about her from the second she said hi to me. I've loved her from that moment and haven't stopped."

"Yeah. As a matter of fact you told me that day that you loved me…" Raven said.

"And you looked at me and said…" Chelsea said before they both said in unison, "You don't know me like that!" They started laughing. Then the laughing began to die down. "And we've been best friends ever since." Chelsea said, never taking her eyes off Raven.

"Raven, what made your relationship from platonic to romantic?" Dr. Parker said. Raven stared into space searching for the right words to express what was in her heart.

"I… started to believe that I could take care of Chelsea better than any of the guys she was dating ever could." Raven said as she took Chelsea by the hand. "It went from, 'Girl, if I were you I woulda'… to 'Girl, if I were him I would have'… to me saying to myself 'Chelsea, I am going to do X, Y and Z, because I love you and I won't hurt you.'"

"So you feel protective of Chelsea?" Dr. Parker asked.

"I do. People have picked on her and used her in the past because her heart is so open and kind. I know that she's an adult now and can take care of herself, but… I still don't want anything to happen to her."

"Chelsea? How do you feel about that?" Dr. Parker asked.

"Raven was and still is my knight in shining armor. I have seen her do and say anything for me even if it means she has to give up something she loves." Chelsea said. "Mind you, she hasn't always been that thoughtful. She used to be wrapped up in herself."

"In what way?"

"Well… there was a time when she didn't pay enough attention to me to know things about me. It was like I was there, but not really." Chelsea remembered.

"That was true but I really tried to do better after that." Raven said.

"She did. After that she remembered my middle name, my favorite movie, my favorite ice cream flavor…" Chelsea said.

"Ophelia, Wizard of Oz and Soybean Vanilla." Raven said, rattling off the answers to the three favorites.

"And does she pay attention to you now?" Dr. Parker asks.

"She has become the most attentive person I know." Chelsea answered with a smile.

"Raven, has Chelsea showed you that same attentiveness?" Dr. Parker queried.

"She notices things about me that I don't." Raven replied. "She probably knew that I had fallen in love with her before I did. And that's tough to do with me being psyyyy…ched out myself by my feelings." Raven did a quick sidestep, almost revealing that she was a psychic.

"That's not what you wanted to say, was it Raven?" Dr. Parker said.

"Why do you say my name like I'm a mental patient?" Raven chafed. Dr. Parker sat silently and looked at her. "Alright! No that's not what I was going to say. This is confidential, right?"

"Completely confidential." Dr. Parker assured.

"I'm psychic. I have psychic abilities. I can see parts of the future before it happens." Raven said.

"You know, there is an institute…"

"Sleevemore. Been there, done that. Now where were we?" Raven bristled.

"Raven, you don't like me very much, do you?" Dr. Parker asked.

Raven hesitated. "No… I mean, yes, I like you just fine it's just…"

"Rae, what's wrong?" Chelsea asked taking Raven by the hand. It was then that tears began to fall from Raven's eyes. "Baby, what's wrong?"

"I'M SCARED, OKAY!" Raven admitted for the first time. "I am terrified of getting married to you."

"What?" Chelsea said softly. "Why?" Chelsea felt tears prick her eyes.

"You… have been so good to me for so long… and I have treated you like crap sometimes…" Raven started.

"No, baby. You have never treated me like crap." Chelsea reassured Raven.

"Yes I have. And I am so afraid… that when we have our first married fight, and it's gonna happen, don't even try to tell me it's not… I'm afraid that when that happens, that all that… stuff is gonna come up…" Raven's tears begin to fall harder. "And you're gonna leave me!"

Raven dropped her head and began sobbing. Chelsea stood up and knelt in front of Raven's chair to embrace her. "Shhhh." Chelsea attempted to console Raven. "I'm not going anywhere." Chelsea said in a whisper soft voice. "We have been through too much together for me to leave." Chelsea began rocking her. "I can look back and laugh at everything that we have ever done together, even that awkward two weeks before we got together."

"You're… not gonna leave me when I do something stupid?" Raven said between sobs.

"Of course not Peaches." Chelsea used her nickname hoping to lighten her mood. "No one else would put up with your crazy psychic ass." That crack elicited a chuckle from Raven. "I love everything about you; every harebrained scheme, every stretch of those beautiful eyes, every goofy vision face…"

"My vision faces are goofy?" Raven asked in a cute, playful wounded way.

"Like you're staring off into a studio camera at center stage or something." Chelsea said as she held Raven. "And I love every one of them." Raven looked at Chelsea and smiled. "You are the most sensitive, caring, giving, loving person I know. Gina and Eddie think so, your parents think so, deep down Cory thinks so. But no one thinks so as much as I know so." Chelsea paused and then delivered what would become her signature line when asked about her feelings for Raven. "You are my heartbeat. I can't live without my heartbeat."

Raven threw her arms around Chelsea's neck and began sobbing again, this time in joyful relief. "I love you so much. I will never let you down." Raven said as she sobbed.

"I know you won't baby. I know you won't." Chelsea said as she cried. Several minutes passed as they embraced and rocked and cried. At one point, Dr. Parker slid a tissue box to the edge of the desk for them to use. Chelsea was the first to break the embrace to take a couple of tissues and wipe Raven's face. She then planted a soft kiss on her lips.

"Well, my work here is done." Dr. Parker said.

"What do you mean? That's it?" Chelsea asked.

"I've been doing this for close to ten years now and no two people have ever walked through that door that were made for each other the way the two of you are." Dr. Parker said.

"You're… not even… gonna ask us about our sex life?" Raven asked surprisingly. She had prepared herself for intimate questions.

"After the display of love and affection that I have witnessed here, is there any reason for me to believe that your love life is anything less that wholly satisfying?" Dr. Parker asked. Raven and Chelsea looked at each other and grinned. "I didn't think so. Go plan your wedding, enjoy your life together and if you ever need to come back, my door is always open."

Dr. Parker stood up and came around to the other side of the desk to shake their hands and escort them out. Raven and Chelsea stood to leave.

"Would it be inappropriate if I gave you a kiss on the cheek, Dr. Parker?" Raven asked.

"Well, my wife would think so. Me, I'm more of a liberal thinker." Dr. Parker joked as Raven approached him, placed her hands on his shoulders and gave him a peck on the cheek before stepping back.

"Since she took the right one, I'll take the left one. Thank you." Chelsea said before placing her kiss on the left cheek.

"Oh and Chelsea… please tell your father I said hi and he still owes me fifty bucks for the Niners-Redskins game." Dr. Parker said.

"I will." Chelsea said as she walked out the door. She then turned to Raven. "I told Dad to take the Niners and the points."

* * *

**I said I was never going to do a Mary-Sue. You know, putting yourself in the story as a character but I couldn't help it. I was Dr. Parker, although my name is not Benjamin. That name has special significance in my life though. Anyway, that was the six-month mark before the wedding. We'll fast forward to the three-month mark in chapter 10, but first... PLEASE REVIEW.**


	10. The Place

**Disclaimer: Characters are owned and produced by The Disney Channel, That's So Productions, Brookwell-McNamara Entertainment, It's A Laugh Productions and Warren & Rinsler Productions. I am just borrowing them for these stories. All original characters are the exclusive property of the author.**

**

* * *

**

**For Them The Bells Toll**

_**Chapter 10**_

**The Place**

The big day was less than three months away. Planning was well underway for the biggest day of their lives. No detail was left untouched. There was a menu to be prepared for, of all people, Leonard "Chef-Man" Stevenson. This man was the bane of Victor Baxter's existence for years but when he heard that Raven was getting married, he volunteered his services, on the condition that Victor return the favor when his daughter got married. Victor happily accepted.

But that wasn't the only detail. Limousines had to be ordered, chairs had to be rented, and favors had to be assembled. But there was one huge, HUGE detail that had yet to be finalized. Raven and Chelsea had still not found a location for their wedding. Getting a permit was not the issue. They had contacted every coastal town in California from Albion to Ventura about getting married on the coast. They all indicated that it wouldn't be a problem. The sticking point was the feeling.

Raven and Chelsea said to each other that when they set foot on the beach that they were to tie the knot on that they would know it. It was something that they did not take lightly. For the better part of the last three months they spent every weekend going down the California coastline looking at various locations that they had seen on the Internet, in magazines, on the Travel Channel or that had been recommended by family, friends and acquaintances.

They were by no means giving up, but they were starting to get weary of the search. The weekend before found them snapping at each other in the car and on the verge of a full-blown argument before cooler heads prevailed. Raven was frustrated by the location search as well as physically and mentally fatigued. Chelsea felt the same as Raven but had an additional beef; Over the past four weeks, Raven had been spending long hours after class somewhere and Chelsea had no idea where she was. Coming home at 9:00 was commonplace for Raven over the last couple of weeks. Throw on top of all of this the mutual pledge of celibacy until their wedding night and the mix was combustible to say the least.

**Friday, March 9, 2007 – Raven and Chelsea's Dorm Room, University of California at Berkeley**

Chelsea was sitting on her bed with several apartment guides strewn about the bed. She had guides for San Francisco County and the surrounding areas. She was thumbing through one of the guides when she heard Raven's keys hit the lock. She glanced up at the clock on her nightstand. It was five minutes to eight.

Raven opened the door, fatigue etched on her face. "Hey." She strained to say as she tossed her bag onto her side of the room and flopped down on the bed, almost simultaneously kicking off her heels.

"Hey." Chelsea briefly looked up to acknowledge Raven before turning her attention back to the apartment book.

"You been through all of those?" Raven said, referring to the guides.

"Nope. Here." Chelsea said non-chalantly, tossing two of them onto Raven's bed.

"Thanks." Raven said flatly as she began flipping through the book. Several moments of silence ensued. There was a palpable tension in the air. Anyone standing in the room at that moment would have had the feeling that the rubber band was about to snap. They would have received their answer with Chelsea's next sentence.

"You're home early tonight." Chelsea said with a dollop of sarcasm on top.

"You know what?" Raven began. "You've been really snippy lately. If you have something to say to me, just say it. I'm tired of having eggshells cracking under my feet." Raven fired the opening shot.

"All right, **Raven**…" Chelsea heavily emphasized her name. "You want to know why I've been **snippy**? I'll tell you why." Chelsea stood up. "We leave here early to go to class every day, we don't see each other all day, I come home tired, despondent and horny and to top all that off, I don't know where the hell you go every night! You get out of class at four! Most nights you're nine o'clock coming home!" Raven dropped her head in resignation as Chelsea spoke. "If you want to call this thing off, just tell me now so we can save ourselves the grief and aggravation cause frankly, the closer we get to the date, the less happy I get!"

Raven slowly rose to her feet and took a step toward Chelsea, whose face had taken on a crimson sheen during her mini-outburst. Raven lowered her chin and began speaking, looking at Chelsea seemingly from underneath her eyebrows.

"Chels, I'm sorry that I've been coming home late." Raven spoke slowly, measuring every word that came out of her mouth. "I don't want to call the wedding off. It's just the opposite. There is a very good explanation for why I've been late every night for the last couple of weeks."

"Well I would like to hear what that is." Chelsea said in a low-volume but still biting tone.

"I have been working on something, actually two somethings for the wedding." Raven said, a small, almost imperceptible smile pursing her lips. "One is a surprise for our wedding day so I can't tell you that, but the second one, I was going to tell you about when I finished but since I'm almost done, I can tell you."

"This had better be good, Raven." Chelsea said, still not convinced.

"It is." Raven said. "For the last four weeks, I have been designing and making our wedding dresses." Chelsea's near scowl instantly turned into shock, which in turn turned to joy.

"Rae! Are you… You actually… How did you make the dress without me there?" Chelsea said incredulously.

"You are the one person on this Earth that I can make clothes for blindfolded." Raven said. "I guarantee that this dress will fit you more perfectly than any article of clothing you have ever or will ever wear."

Chelsea stood frozen, looking at Raven in stunned disbelief. "I want to see it."

"Not until our wedding day." Raven said. "Because if you see it, you'll want to put it on and if you put it on, I'll want to see it on you and if I see it on you then I'll want to see it on the floor after I take it off you…" Chelsea began laughing. "And I don't want to do that because I want to preserve the magic and the awe of that day… our day."

"Do you know…" Chelsea shifted in her stance and then closed the distance between them. "Do you know how difficult it is to keep my hands off of you right now?" Chelsea grabbed Raven around the waist and cradled her. Chelsea's voice dropped into a low, but sweet growl. "You are the sweetest, most thoughtful woman in this or any other world." Chelsea planted a big kiss on Raven's lips.

Raven reciprocated, giving Chelsea and equally big smack on the lips. That kiss was followed by a second, then a third. The situation then devolved into a torrid impromptu makeout session. After several intense moments, Raven pulled back.

"Whoa!" Raven said before Chelsea planted several more kisses on Raven. "Chels!" Chelsea continued kissing Raven. She made her way down to Raven's neck, then "the spot". "SHIT!" Raven spat when Chelsea lightly sucked on her weak spot. She then gingerly but effectively pushed Chelsea away. "That my dear was getting way too good way too fast." Raven said breathlessly.

"So why stop now?" Chelsea said hungrily.

"Because we made a promise… stop looking at me like that! Damn!" Raven interrupted herself as she saw Chelsea stripping her with her eyes. "Because we made a promise to hold off until our wedding night. We've come this far, no pun intended, so we can make it the rest of the way."

"So what am I supposed to do to keep my mind off those luscious, juicy, mouthwatering curves of yours?" Chelsea asked with as much lust as she had inside her.

"I don't know… sing a song or something." Raven said.

"All right. I can do that." Chelsea said. She then trailed off, turned around, flopped down on the bed to look at the apartment books and began singing. "Bye, bye, Miss American Pie, drove my Chevy to the levy, but the levy was dry…" Unbeknownst to Chelsea, Raven was then suddenly and unexpectedly pulled into a vision.

**(VISION)**

**It's just after sunrise. Raven is running down the beach toward a spot in the not-so-far distance dragging Chelsea behind her.**

"**CHELS! THIS IS IT! THIS IS OUR SPOT! WE'RE GETTING MARRIED IN MALIBU!"**

**(END OF VISION)**

"CHELSEA!" Raven screamed startling Chelsea.

"Rae! You scared the crap out of me!" Chelsea said.

"Sorry Babe, but I just had the best vision ever!" Raven said. "We've got to take a nap right now cause we're getting up early in the morning and catch the sunrise!"

"What are you talking about?" Chelsea asked.

"I just saw where we're getting married!" Raven exclaimed.

"Where?" Chelsea asked as she excitedly hopped off the bed.

Raven's eyes sparkled as she proudly announced their wedding site. "Malibu!"

**Saturday, March 10, 2007, 1 am – Interstate 5 South headed toward Los Angeles**

Raven was flying down I-5 like a woman possessed. Her vision set off a charge inside her that was not going to burn out until she reached that section of beach in Malibu.

"Rae, you want to slow down? I would like to be alive when I get married." Chelsea said in as calm a voice possible considering that her fiancée was doing a solid 90 mph on the freeway.

"Chels, I told you, we were running down the beach at sunrise. That's in less than six hours. Now as long as we don't get stopped by the police, we can make it." Raven said, doing her best Jason Bourne behind the wheel. They still had a just under 300 miles to go.

"Okay, but your adrenaline is going to give out eventually. Promise me that we'll switch when you start fading." Chelsea said.

"Promise me that when you get under the wheel, we won't lose any time." Raven said.

"I promise." Chelsea assured Raven. With Chelsea's assurance tucked neatly away in her subconscious, Raven turned her attention back to the road. Her radar remained silent for the next 150 miles. As they neared the town of Coalinga, Raven finally ceded the wheel to Chelsea.

"Wake me up when we get to L.A." Raven said, looking at her watch. It was 2:30 and she mentally figured that they would get there in the next two and a half hours.

"Okay." Chelsea gave Raven a soft kiss and started up the truck as they headed back into the night.

Raven was in the middle of a dream. It was a dream that she was growing accustomed to. She was in a queen sized bed, alone. The cool cotton sheets felt exhilarating against her warm skin. She felt the bed dip. She blinked her eyes open to see Chelsea in a white silk robe crawl up to her. She was so beautiful. Raven couldn't take her eyes off of her, that was until Chelsea spoke her name. "Raven." Her name felt like silk coming off of Chelsea's tongue. "Raven." She closed her eyes to drink in Chelsea's voice. "Raven." Then suddenly, she started floating off the bed and through a tunnel of bright light. _"What the…"_

"Raven? Baby?" Chelsea said softly, awakening Raven from her dream. "We're almost there."

Raven blinked her eyes open with a smile. Waking up was always more pleasant for her with Chelsea near. "What time is it?"

"Ten after five." Chelsea said.

"Mmm. You made good time." Raven said somewhat sleepily. "Where are we?"

"We just passed Oxnard." Chelsea said.

"Oxnard? That's not on I-5." Raven said, confused as to Chelsea's navigation. Raven's MapQuest directions didn't take them near Oxnard.

"I went across the 126 and down route 1. We're almost at the PCH (Pacific Coast Highway)." Chelsea said.

"You are a smart girl, you know that?" Raven said as she pulled out a piece of gum.

"Well, that and the navigation I have on my phone." Chelsea said with a smile.

The next thirty minutes went by as they chatted about the beauty of the coastline as the black sky began to lighten with the approach of the sunrise. The energy level inside the truck, which was a mellow calm, grew electric as they reached the city limits of their destination.

"City of Malibu. Twenty-seven miles of scenic beauty." Raven read the sign as they entered the city. "I can feel it Chels! We're close. Slow down." Raven said as she began looking out the window.

"What are we looking for?" Chelsea inquired.

"I'll know it when I see it. We were running toward this… THERE! Up on the right! Pull in here!" Raven said to Chelsea who pulled the truck into the parking area of one of the areas of beach access. Come on!" Raven hopped out of the truck before Chelsea could put it into park. She glanced at her watch again. It was a couple of minutes before the scheduled 6:12 am sunrise.

Chelsea jumped out of truck and ran after Raven, her auburn hair flowing behind her. After about 15 seconds of running, she caught up to Raven.

"Rae?" Chelsea exclaimed. Raven turned her head slightly as she ran.

"Take my hand. Come on!" Raven said. They were running along the coastline laughing. "This is just like my vision!" Raven was drunk with giddiness. After thirty more yards of running, Raven squealed and jumped in the air as she ran and pointed. Then she stopped in the sand about 50 yards from a beautiful beachfront house. "YES! LOOK! CHELS! THIS IS IT! THIS IS OUR SPOT! WE'RE GETTING MARRIED IN MALIBU!"

"Rae! Are you serious? This is beautiful!" Chelsea jumped into her arms. "I have never been so happy about one of your visions in my life!" Chelsea beamed as she embraced Raven. "Oh my God, baby! I can't believe it! This is OUR spot."

"Wow! This is… this is better than in my dreams! It's…" Raven's thought was interrupted by the sound of an acoustic guitar wafting through the air. "Do you hear that?"

Chelsea paused for a second to listen. "Yeah, I do." She listened for a moment more. "I think… it's coming from behind that rock over there."

Chelsea and Raven began walking over to the rock. As they got closer, Raven recognized the song and the voice sounded like one she had heard before.

Several guitar chords were strummed before the person began singing. "You can't judge an apple by looking at a tree, you can't judge honey by looking at the bee, you can't judge a daughter by looking at the mother, you can't judge a book by looking at the cover, Come on, can't you see… oh, you misjudged me… I look like a farmer but, I'm a lover… You can't judge a book, by looking at the cover."

Chelsea and Raven reached the edge of the rock and began clapping, startling the performer who came into their view. It was a young girl who looked to be around 17 or 18 years of age and although she was sitting, she appeared to be tall and thin, about 5'8 or 5'9. She had long, wavy hair that was mousy brown.

"That was great. I've always liked that song." Raven said, recognizing the song as _Don't Judge A Book By It's Cover_ by Bo Diddley.

When Chelsea and Raven came into focus, the girl shot up from the folding stool that she brought with her. She ran to Raven and threw her arms around her. "OH MY GOD, RAVEN BAXTER! IT IS SO GOOD TO SEE YOU! It's been four, five years!" If Chelsea was confused, Raven was shell-shocked. Her mind began to race. _Who do I know in Malibu?_ Raven stood frozen as the girl squeezed Raven with all her might. The girl, realizing that Raven is not hugging her back, pulled back and looked at the look of confusion and attempted recall on her face. "You don't recognize me, do you?"

"I'm sorry. Just give me a minute." Raven said.

"How about this? Boston? The Tipton? A dress? Picture me with a long blonde wig." The girl said. Raven took a long hard look at the girl. After about five seconds, the revelation hit Raven like a ton of bricks.

"Sweet Jesus! You're kidding me! Hannah… Montana?" Raven exclaimed.

"It's me! Although, when I'm not on stage, I'm Miley Stewart." Miley said.

"No way!" Chelsea said. "What a difference a wig makes! You're like Clark Kent to Hannah's Superman!"

Raven rolled her eyes and chuckled. "Miley, THIS is Chelsea Daniels."

"So you're Raven's best friend. She told me all about you back in Boston." Miley said.

"Actually… Chelsea's title has changed. She's now my fiancée. We're getting married." Raven said.

"Wow! WOW! Congratulations! That's… WOW!" Miley stammered.

"That's how I felt after Chelsea proposed." Raven said with a smile. "So do you live here?"

"Yeah, that's my house right there!" Miley pointed to the house that was about thirty-five yards away.

"That's the house I saw in my… dream." Raven said to Chelsea.

"So what are y'all doin' in Malibu? I thought you said you lived in San Francisco." Miley asked.

"I had a… dream… that we were getting married in Malibu! And that spot over there…" Raven pointed to the beach behind them. "Was the spot that I dreamt about!"

"That's awesome!" Miley said.

"It must be so cool to live right near the beach." Chelsea said.

"It is." Miley said. "Sometimes I come out here by myself to write or just meditate. Most of the time I come out here with my best friends, Lily and Oliver."

"You've got a male best friend too?" Chelsea asked.

"Oh, yeah. Raven mentioned her other friend, what's his name?" Miley asked.

"Eddie." Raven replied. "He is so cool. He's gonna be our best man." Raven then looked at Chelsea, then back at Miley. "Hey, I know that you are a busy pop star, but we'd love it if you came to our wedding. It's on June 2nd."

"I'd love to." Miley said without hesitation. "After all, it's in my backyard." They all laughed. "You know what, that gives me an idea! Are y'all hungry? Dad's gonna be up soon and he can whip us up a mean breakfast."

"We don't want to intrude." Raven said.

"It's not an intrusion. Shoot. My dad's wanted to meet you since you made that dress for me. Come on!" Miley implored them.

"All right. Count us in!" Chelsea said.

The three of them walked into the house and sat down at the kitchen table. They chit-chatted about everything that has gone on in their lives over the last five years.

"Have you heard from London or the girl at the candy counter… Maddie?" Raven asked Miley.

"Yeah! Maddie calls every so often and London called yesterday! She asked about you." Miley said.

"London Tipton asked about me? I didn't even think she remembered me!" Raven said.

"She said she wants get in touch with you. She needs a dress for some fancy cotillion she's going to." Miley said.

"Give me her number!" Raven excitedly said. "Designing another dress for London Tipton would be huge! And it would get those bitches in my Advanced Design class to shut up!"

Just then, Robby Ray Stewart shuffled into the kitchen in his robe and slippers making his first appearance of the morning. He stopped at the sight of his daughter sitting at the table with two lovely young strangers.

"Well I either gained two more beautiful daughters overnight, or we've got company." Robby Ray said.

"Morning, Dad." Miley said. "These are my new friends, Raven Baxter and Chelsea Daniels. Raven, Chelsea, this is my Dad, Robby Ray Stewart."

"Is this the same Raven that designed that dress for you?" Robby Ray asked.

"That's me, Mr. Stewart. It's a pleasure to meet you." Raven said, shaking his hand. "This is my fiancée, Chelsea."

"Weeeelllll…" Robby Ray dragged out. "I know that there are a bunch of guys that're madder 'n a nest full of hornets that you two are off the market." Robby Ray continued. "Y'all are prettier 'n a Malibu sunrise."

Raven and Chelsea blushed. "Stop flirting Dad! They're engaged and they're too young for you!" Miley admonished. "I invited them for breakfast. I hope that's okay."

"Shoot 'chea it's all right." Robby Ray said. "I went grocery shopping last night. Not even Jackson can eat that much food that fast." Robby Ray said as he went to open the refrigerator. "Dang flabbit! He ate a whole pack of lunch meat! JACKSON ROD STEWART! GET YOUR GARBAGE DISPOSAL OF A MOUTH OUT HERE!"

Jackson came running out to the kitchen in his boxers. "A little louder, Dad! I don't think Mamaw heard you back in Tennessee!"

"Mamaw's gonna see you flyin' back to Tennessee when I dropkick you back there!" Robby Ray said to his son. "You ate a whole pack of lunch meat in 12 hours?"

"There was a triple feature on Cinemax last night! I needed a snack!" Jackson said.

"No what you need is some pants! We have company! Now go get dressed for breakfast!" Robby Ray said.

Jackson was about to say something to Raven and Chelsea when Miley cut him off. "I'll introduce you when you put some pants on and not a minute before!"

"But I…" Jackson attempted.

"Not a minute before, Jerkson!" Miley said.

"Man! You get more like Dad every day!" Jackson said before retreating to his room.

"Welcome to my world, girls!" Miley said.

Raven laughed. "No worse than my younger brother Cory. He was a real pain in the butt. How old is Jackson anyway?"

"Nineteen." Miley said.

"Okay, he just needs a beatin'!" Raven said.

"Or to get laid." Chelsea chimed in. Miley laughed and high-fived her.

"So Dad, Raven and Chelsea are getting married on our beach." Miley said.

"That's wonderful. It's beautiful out there." Robby Ray said.

"It sure is. And I had the best idea." Miley said.

"Wait a minute." Robby Ray said in an ominous tone. "Last time you had 'the best idea', Lily stayed here for a week and I was cleaning up skateboard wheel marks everywhere. I'm still trying to figure out how she got 'em on the wall!"

"No Dad! This one's even better and it's well thought out… since Raven and Chelsea are getting married on the beach, how about they have their reception here… at the house!" Miley said.

"Oh no! Miley we couldn't do that to you… to your father!" Raven said.

"Why not? I owe you for making me that dress and besides, I didn't have the birthday party I was supposed to have here last year, so this will make up for it!" Miley said.

"Miley! A wedding reception is not equal compensation for making you a dress five years ago!" Raven said.

"I know. That's really sweet but we can't." Chelsea said.

"Now, hold on a minute." Robby Ray said. "I actually think that Miley's on to somethin'." Robby Ray sat down at the table. "The place is big enough, you're guests won't have to drive and besides, you helped my daughter when she was in need. It's only right that we return the favor."

"I don't know…" Raven said. She looked at Chelsea.

"Rae, the wedding IS in three months." Chelsea said quietly.

"Okay. We'll accept your offer… but only if you let us pay you." Raven said. Robby Ray was about to wave her off. "At least let me contribute to the Jackson Stewart Greedy Man Food Fund." Raven joked.

Robby Ray laughed. "Now that I can use a hand with! All right. You've got a deal." Robby Ray shook Raven's hand, then Chelsea's. "All right, let's get down to some plannin' and some eatin'!" He said as he turned toward the stove to begin preparing breakfast.

The four of them brainstormed and ate. Jackson just ate and tried several times to hit on Raven and Chelsea. Raven called her father who in turn conferenced in Leonard Stevenson to discuss the layout of the Stewart's home. They planned a trip down there to see things first hand. Once the planning was over, Raven and Chelsea stuck around for a while, taking the tour of the house (especially Hannah's closet), and meeting Lily and Oliver before they said their goodbyes.

They left the Stewart's house around 1 in the afternoon and decided to take a leisurely drive up the coast and drive until they got tired and find a motel for the night. As they began their drive, Chelsea saw a strip mall with an ice cream store in it and asked Raven to stop. They went in and ordered; a chocolate cone for Raven, a soybean vanilla cone for Chelsea.

"Ice cream, beautiful weather in a beautiful coastal town and the woman I love. It doesn't get any better than this." Chelsea said with a sigh as she enjoyed her ice cream cone.

"Yes it does." Raven said. "June 2nd, 2007 at around 1 in the afternoon."

"That's right." Chelsea said with a smile. She then looked at Raven curiously as she licked her ice cream cone. "Rae, let me have a taste." Raven stuck her hand out and offered Chelsea a lick of her cone. "Here." Chelsea stuck her cone out for Raven to sample, which she did. "That's more like it."

"What is?" Raven asked.

"Me licking your chocolate sweetness, you licking my vanilla sweetness." Chelsea said.

"Oh my God! You are so nasty!" Raven exclaimed.

"And you wouldn't have it any other way." Chelsea said. "You know, this is the first time I've really relaxed in weeks."

"I know what you mean. I've always believed that things would turn out okay, but today just felt like when you play Solitaire, and you turn over that one card that frees up the rest of the cards you need to win the game. I felt like coming here did that." Raven said.

"It was lucky that we ran into Miley slash Hannah, huh?" Chelsea said.

"It wasn't luck Chels. It was destiny. We are destined to have the wedding of our dreams." Raven said.

"And I am destined to spend the rest of my life with the woman of my dreams." Chelsea said with a warm smile.

"I love you Chelsea." Raven said warmly.

"I love you too Raven." Chelsea responded. "Now let's go. We've got some California coastline to see."

"You got it babe." Raven said before she started singing. "They say we're young and we don't know, we won't find out until we grow…"

Chelsea took the next part. "Well I don't know if all that's true, 'Cause you got me, and baby I got you… Babe."

Then they sang in unison. "I got you babe… I got you babe… I got you babe… I got you babe… I got… you babe."

* * *

**They've got each other babe. And I've got you for at least two more chapters. Special disclaimer for Michael Poryes Productions which produces Hannah Montana and a double shout out disclaimer to It's A Laugh Productions, which in addition to producing That's So Raven, also produces Hannah Montana. The day before the wedding is next. Thank you for coming this far. PLEASE REVIEW.**


	11. The Time

**Disclaimer: Characters are owned and produced by The Disney Channel, That's So Productions, Brookwell-McNamara Entertainment, It's A Laugh Productions and Warren & Rinsler Productions. I am just borrowing them for these stories. All original characters are the exclusive property of the author.**

**

* * *

**

**For Them The Bells Toll**

_**Chapter 11**_

**The Time**

**Friday, June 1, 2007, 11 pm – Casa Malibu Inn on the Beach, Malibu, Raven's Room**

All had been said, all had been done. It was 14 hours from the biggest moment in the life of Raven Lydia Baxter. Fourteen hours stood between her and the realization of a dream that began to materialize on a dreary, rainy night a little more than 14 months earlier. In just over 14 hours she would walk down the aisle as Raven Lydia Baxter and would walk back up that same aisle as Raven Lydia Baxter-Daniels.

She sat quietly and looked out of the window of her hotel room into the dark horizon. She replayed sixteen years of friendship, sixteen years of laughter, sixteen years of tears, sixteen years of hijinks, fifteen years of love between best friends and one year of love between soul mates. As she sat there, she wondered what the future held for the two of them. They had another year of school left. They had a new apartment that awaited them on their return to San Francisco. Thanks to the generosity of their parents, they had tens of thousands of dollars to start their new life. But most importantly, they had each other.

Raven stood up and walked over to her nightstand where she had placed her journal. Before picking it up, she wondered what Chelsea was doing at that moment. Without a moment's hesitation, she picked up her cell phone.

"_Hey."_

"Hey, yourself."

"_Couldn't sleep?"_

"No. Too much on my mind. I said I was going to force myself though. No sense in my eyes looking puffy in all the pictures, huh?""

"_Yeah. I was thinking the same thing."_

"This is all still so surreal. You and I are getting married tomorrow."

"_I know. We've come a long way from those two fools posing as belly dancers at the Moroccan restaurant."_

"Not that far."

"_Right!... I am so in love with you it's not even funny."_

"I am truly, madly, deeply in love with you."

"_That's what I needed to hear. Now I can go to sleep."_

"I guess I'll see you on the beach."

"_Not gonna tell me what your surprise is, are ya?"_

"You'll find out when everybody else does."

"_Love you, Peaches."_

"Love you too… Biscuithead."

"_Night."_

"Sweet dreams, baby."

Raven hung up the phone and sat it down on the nightstand and picked up her journal. She sat down on the bed and opened it to the next blank page. She began her latest entry.

_1 June 2007_

_Dear Diary,_

_Well Diary, this is it. This is my last entry as a single woman. Tomorrow, no make that whenever I untangle myself from Chelsea's libidinous grasp, I will make my first entry as Mrs. Raven Lydia Baxter-Daniels or maybe just Raven Daniels. Wow! That looks weird but yet right. In a sense, I have always belonged to Chelsea. I have always been her girl. Tomorrow, I become her woman._

_I should be nervous, but I'm not. I should be anxious, but I'm not. I am eerily calm. I have never felt so confident, so sure of anything I've ever done in my entire life. Maybe it's because everyone in my life has been so supportive. Eddie and Gina (they're next by the way!) have been the best friends ever. It is crazy how Gina became my best girlfriend right after Chelsea and I heated up. My parents and Cory have been amazing. And my new parents (I refuse to call them in-laws) are incredible. I am just so…_

Raven's writing was interrupted by a soft knock on the door. Raven got up and went to the window to see who it was. It was her mother. Raven opened the door.

"Hey Mom. Is everything okay?"

"Everything's fine. I couldn't sleep and I had this wild idea that you'd be up too." Tonya glanced over and saw Raven's journal on the bed. "But if you want to be alone…"

"No. It's fine. I could use the company. What does Grandma Viv always say, 'I knew a man, sat in car thinking too hard once... dropped dead… too many carbon monoxide fumes, honey!'" Raven joked.

Tonya laughed. "Yeah, that's your grandmother." She said as she sat down.

"So what did you do the night before you got married?" Raven asked.

"Got into a fight with Grandma Baxter about what we were gonna name you." Tonya said.

"What did she want to name me?"

"Penelope Constance." Tonya said with disgust. "Child, I wanted to snatch that woman's tongue out at the root!"

"Thank God!" Raven exclaimed. "I like Raven Lydia just fine thank you."

"You didn't like it when little Johnny Phillips teased you cause of your 'bird' name." Tonya said.

Raven pouted. "He called me Buzzard Baxter."

"He didn't call you that after you hit him in the face with that bottle of paste!" They both laughed.

"It slipped!" Raven said still chuckling. "But he called me Raven after that."

"How did you not get in trouble for that?" Tonya asked.

"Chelsea started screaming at the top of her lungs and then she ate her paste." Raven recalled. "The teacher spent five minutes chasing her around the room." Tonya began laughing so hard that tears began to fall. "By the time the teacher caught her breath, she forgot about me."

Tonya finished laughing and then sighed. "Chelsea has been in your corner since day one, huh?"

Raven smiled. "Since day one." Raven continued smiling. "She means everything to me."

"I know she does." Tonya said. "Raven, I am so proud of you. You have grown up to be a woman that has far exceeded my hopes for you and I had some high hopes for you." Raven tilted her head to one side as she felt the first sting of tears behind her eyelids. "With the exception of you two, I'll be the happiest person at your wedding because I know how happy you will be and that is all I have ever wanted for you." Tonya's eyes welled up with tears.

"I don't know Mom!" Raven said in a half-chuckle as her tears began to flow. "I think Joni will be like Tigger tomorrow." They both laughed a half-laugh, half-cry. "All I have ever wanted was to be half the woman you are and I love you so much…" Raven's words began to speed up as her emotions grew. "And for you and Dad and Cory to be there for me, for us just means the world to me. Thank you. I love you." Raven grabbed her mother and held her in a tight embrace as they both sobbed. After several moments, they slowly pulled away from the embrace and wiped their tears.

"Now you have a long day tomorrow. You need to go to sleep." Tonya said. "Gina said she's gonna wake you up at eight."

"Okay Mom." Raven said sweetly. "Good night."

Tonya opened the door and turned to leave. Just before she shut the door she turned to Raven. "Good night, Mrs. Daniels." Tonya then eased the door shut. Raven paused and smiled before returning to her journal.

**Friday, June 1, 2007, 11:35 pm – Casa Malibu Inn on the Beach, Malibu, Chelsea's Room**

Chelsea hung her phone up and pressed it to her lips. _I love her so much. _She thought to herself as she walked to the bathroom to get ready for bed. She went into her toiletry bag for her toothbrush and toothpaste, and her skin care products. As she laid them out on the sink her thoughts became random snapshots of her relationship with Raven. After a moment or two of lingering on those memories, she looked up at herself in the mirror. She then glimpsed the shower in the background. Her eyes then danced around the bathroom. It was a bathroom similar to the one she was standing in was where it all began.

**FLASHBACK **_**(excerpt from Thunderstorms, chapter 7, Flash Flood)**_

_Raven lifts her head from Chelsea's shoulder and slow slides it back, brushing her cheek against Chelsea's, the corner of her lips inches from Chelsea's now hot skin. She positions herself face-to face with Chelsea as they take in what are now the final seconds of their platonic friendship. Tilting their heads ever so slightly they press their lips gently together, pulses quickening with first contact. Breathtaking was not the word for it. Their world was spinning. The kiss became more passionate by the second. Raven slightly parted her lips and Chelsea took the opportunity to gently slide her tongue past Raven's willing lips. Raven gasped in excitement as Chelsea did this and responded by flicking the end of Chelsea's tongue with her own._

_Chelsea slowly dragged her fingernails down the length of Raven's back stopping just above her tailbone, eliciting a purring moan from Raven. The darker girl responded by running her hands through Chelsea's thick auburn mane, grabbing two handfuls of her hair as Chelsea cupped Raven's backside._

_Raven, with Chelsea's hair still in hand pushed Chelsea against the bathroom wall, pulling Chelsea's head back as she began kissing her neck and collarbone._

_"Oh... my... God!" Chelsea stammered as Raven continued her oral assault on Chelsea's neck._

_Raven pressed her body against Chelsea as she devoured every inch of creamy skin she could find. Chelsea grabbed Raven's hair and instinctively drew her left leg up, caressing the outside of Raven's leg with hers._

_Raven brought her head back up and met Chelsea's lips with a crushing kiss. This ignited Chelsea as she spun Raven around and now had her pinned against the wall. "Oh, shit!" Raven managed to spit out before Chelsea lifted Raven's arms above her head as she ferociously kissed the hazel-eyed beauty._

"Mmmm." Chelsea moaned slightly and let out a devilish giggle as she recalled the first moments of their new relationship. She then slipped back into another remembrance.

_Raven slid her hands behind the waistband of Chelsea's boy short panties and was now cupping Chelsea's round bottom._

_"Please..." Chelsea breathlessly whispered in Raven's ear, sending an electric charge straight through her. Raven knew exactly what she wanted. Raven with her back still against the wall used her hands to turn Chelsea around, her back now pressed against Raven's red-hot flesh, her hands above her head around Raven's neck. Raven slowly reached around, sliding her hands beneath Chelsea's waistband and gently caressed her._

_"Yes!" Chelsea's response to Raven's touch. She repeated her response with every stroke. Their bodies rocking to the rhythm of Raven's caress. Raven then slid her middle finger inside nearly causing Chelsea to explode. Chelsea tightened her grip around Raven's neck, holding on for dear life. She opened her mouth to exclaim. No sound was present. She was in silent ecstasy. Raven's fire burned hotter with each passing minute. Chelsea had to come... Now!_

_Raven quickened her strokes. She felt Chelsea being to tremble. She heard Chelsea's breathing getting more shallow and quick. Raven pulled Chelsea closer to her with her free hand. Chelsea was close. Raven went for the kill. "Oh, God baby. Please come for me." Raven whispered into Chelsea's ear. Within seconds, Chelsea's body seized and shuddered in orgasm as she let out a primal scream that made the center of Raven's femininity quiver with excitement. Raven held Chelsea close as she experienced the electricity of the most powerful orgasm she ever had. Chelsea slowly turned to face the source of her pleasure, gave her another passionate kiss and whispered, "Shower."_

Chelsea snapped herself out of her self-induced trance. "Okay, girl. Get a grip. Don't get yourself worked up yet." Chelsea said out loud to herself. She continued with her evening rituals. She finished up in the bathroom and went into the bedroom, sliding under the covers. Before she could fall asleep, her mind continued to flip through it's scrapbook of Raven memories.

**FLASHBACK **_**(excerpt from The L Word, chapter 1, Laying Claim to the Name)**_

"_It doesn't matter to me one way or another." Raven began. "What matter's to me is that I love you and you love me. Somebody wants to call us lesbians, fine. Having an alternative lifestyle, ok. Partners, cool. Significant other, whatever. Everything else is window dressing. Anybody calls us dykes or carpet munchers, I'm going to their chin!"_

"_If we ever broke up, would you date guys again?" Chelsea questioned._

_Raven stood up and walked over to Chelsea who was sitting on the edge of the bed. She knelt down in front of the redhead and cupped her face with both hands._

"_Not long after we started dating I had a long talk with myself. And I told myself that I am only crossing the aisle for one woman and one woman only. Her name is Chelsea Ophelia Daniels. There is no other woman for me." Raven declared._

_**(excerpt from The L Word, chapter 11, Lasting Impressions)**_

"_CATCH ME!" Raven screamed. Chelsea braced herself as Raven leapt toward her and jumped into her arms wrapping her legs around Chelsea's waist and her arms around her neck. Raven started giggling with glee. After a couple of seconds, a startled but smiling Chelsea put Raven down._

"_Your conversation went well I take it." Chelsea said._

"_Chels! We both apologized for this afternoon and the last couple of months and he accepted us! No conditions! No 'I'm gonna try'! He called you my true love! Can you believe this? And, he invited you, me, Eddie and Gina over for dinner Friday night!"_

"_I'm so happy for you!" Chelsea exclaimed._

"_For us Chels!" Raven shot back. "For us! I've got to tell Eddie!"_

_**(excerpt from The L Word, chapter 13, Life, Liberty and the Pursuit of Happiness)**_

"_I've been… thinking about us a lot lately too." Raven said._

"_Me too." Chelsea said. "What's on your mind?"_

"_What would you say about us getting an apartment next semester?" Raven asked._

"_Really? Me and you? Together? Alone?" Chelsea exclaimed. "How about hell to the yes!" She squealed as she hugged Raven. Then her mood changed. "What about our parents?"_

"_What about them?"_

"_Well, Rae, don't you think they would have a problem with that given that we are dating?"_

"_They know that we're roommates here. Our grades are good, actually, better than before we started dating. I don't see the problem here." Raven said with determination._

"_Wow! You want to get me alone in an apartment that bad, huh?" Chelsea joked._

"_I want to get on with the rest of our lives that bad. We graduate next year. I want all of our ducks in order. I intend on spending the rest of my life with you." Raven replied._

_Chelsea looked at Raven and paused. This was the first time either one of them had really mentioned the future beyond college. In the back of her mind she wondered just how long this relationship with Raven would last. She wanted it to continue for as long as possible but wondered if Raven felt the same way. Raven's declaration answered that lingering question._

"_You do?" Chelsea softly asked._

"_Of course I do." Raven said. "I told you that I couldn't imagine being without you. And I meant that. I want you in my life just like this until the day I die."_

"_I do too." Chelsea said as she mentally breathed a sigh of relief. "It's gonna be hard in the next couple of years with graduate school."_

"_We'll work it out. You are my Biscuithead, my Strawberry, my Chelsea and I will move Heaven, Earth and any other planetary body I have to in order to be with you."_

_Chelsea was moved to tears. "You do that on purpose." Chelsea said, referring to Raven's knack for touching her heart._

"_I can't help it that you're all wrapped up in this." Raven said, waving her hands up and down over her body. That drew an instant laugh from Chelsea, who was still wiping her tears away._

"_I am." Chelsea said chuckling._

"_So what if I asked you to marry me?" Raven said with a serious look on her face. Chelsea nearly choked in mid-laugh._

"_Excuse me?" Chelsea blurted out._

_**(excerpt from The L Word, chapter 15, Let Me Ask You A Question)**_

_Raven followed Chelsea's eyes as they went from her down inside the bag. She could see Chelsea trembling. When Chelsea's hand emerged from the bag, she was holding a small blue box. Chelsea stood up, flared her dress to one side, exposing her bare leg and then slowly descended to one knee._

"_Jesus, God no." Raven shakily said as she began to tremble. The world, already moving slowly from their view outside the city, came to a breathless stop._

"_Raven, I have known you for practically all my life and I have loved you from the first day I met you, first as a friend, now as a girlfriend and depending on your answer to my question, for the rest of our lives." Chelsea said through teary eyes. Remarkably, her voice never cracked._

_Raven looked down at Chelsea as tears streamed down both their faces. "What's your question?" Raven asked in a near-whisper. Chelsea opened the box revealing a one-half carat princess cut solitaire diamond ring._

"_Oh my God!" Raven said in a high-pitched whisper as tears cascaded down her cheeks._

"_Raven Lydia Baxter… will you marry me?" Raven dropped her head and began _

_sobbing. Chelsea remained perfectly still, tears flowing, holding the box open._

_Raven lifted her head. "That's my favorite mineral!" Raven said in a one-quarter chuckle, three-quarter cry pointing at the ring._

"_One word, Rae. Just say it." Chelsea said._

"_Chelsea!" Raven uttered in the same chuckle-cry mix voice._

"_That's not the word, baby." Chelsea deadpanned._

_Raven began nodding. "Yes." She eked out. "Yes, I'll marry you!" She began crying harder. "Yes, baby!" She began sobbing again as they threw their arms around each other, crying and rocking._

"That's why I'm here. Tomorrow, I am marrying the woman of my dreams." Chelsea said before breaking out into a song, sung with bedtime softness.

_**Tomorrow - from the musical Annie**_

_**Just thinkin' about  
Tomorrow  
Clears away the cobwebs,  
And the sorrow  
'Til there's none!**_

_**When I'm stuck a day  
That's gray,  
And lonely,  
I just stick out my chin  
And Grin,  
And Say,  
Oh!**_

_**The sun'll come out  
Tomorrow  
So ya gotta hang on  
'Til tomorrow  
Come what may  
Tomorrow! Tomorrow!  
I love ya Tomorrow!  
You're always  
A day  
A way! **_

Chelsea then looked over at the clock. It had just clicked over from 11:59 to 12:00. She stared at the digits for several moments.

"Tomorrow is now today." Chelsea said softly. "The time is now."

* * *

**The big day is at hand. I cordially invite you to the wedding of Raven Lydia Baxter and Chelsea Ophelia Daniels. You don't need an invitation. All you have to do is REVIEW.**


	12. The Moment

**Disclaimer: Characters are owned and produced by The Disney Channel, That's So Productions, Brookwell-McNamara Entertainment, It's A Laugh Productions and Warren & Rinsler Productions. I am just borrowing them for these stories. All original characters are the exclusive property of the author.**

**

* * *

**

**For Them The Bells Toll**

_**Chapter 12**_

**The Moment**

**Saturday, June 2, 2007, 7:50 am - Casa Malibu Inn on the Beach, Malibu, Raven's Room**

Raven sat in her bed mindlessly watching television. She found an old episode of Saved By The Bell. As she watched it, she marveled at how Zack's Bayside High looked a lot like her Bayside High, right down to the layout of the hallway. This brought a smile to her face as she remembered the crazy times she shared with Chelsea and Eddie in school. In just a few minutes, Gina would be coming in to talk to her and hang out for a bit before helping her get ready. Gina was going to be putting in overtime considering that she had not one but two brides to attend to. Raven was slightly taken aback by a knock on the door.

"She's a little early." Raven whispered to herself as she went to the door. She gave herself a once over and found that she was presentable in her baby blue silk robe. When she opened it, she found her best friend Eddie Thomas standing on the other side in a pair of sweats and a San Francisco Forty-Niners T-shirt. "Hey boy." Raven said with a warm smile.

"Hey Rae. Can I come in?" Eddie asked.

"Sure." Raven said as she stepped aside. "Where's Gina?"

"She'll be over in a few minutes. I told her I wanted to be the first person to see you this morning." Eddie said.

"Well, you got your wish. Sit down." Raven said. Eddie sat down in one of the chairs at the round table in front of the window. "What's going on?"

"I just wanted to spend a few minutes with you before it gets crazy today." Eddie said.

"I'm sorry I haven't had much time for you. The last few months have been crazy." Raven said with contrition in her voice.

"I understand Rae. The last couple of years have been a lot different for all of us." Eddie said. "I just… I want to say something and I think I know what I want to say but I'm not sure."

Raven laughed. "I know you're being dead serious right now, but if you didn't sound like the old Chelsea just now…" Eddie thought about Raven's comment and couldn't help but laugh at himself.

"That was classic Chels, huh?" Eddie asked rhetorically and then paused. "Look Rae, I just want to tell you that I love you. I mean I love both of you to death but you have really been there for me over the years in some tough situations and I just wanted to let you know that if you ever need anything, and I mean anything, day or night, just call me… and I'm there for you." Raven smiled as she felt the stinging of tears.

"I wish y'all would stop making me cry." Raven said in her half-chuckle, half-cry.

"We touch your heart so much…" Eddie took a second to catch himself. "Because you touch ours. I can't imagine what life is without the craziness of Raven Baxter and I can't help but to feel a tiny bit jealous that Chelsea gets to keep you all to herself." Eddie smiled a faint smile as a tear fell from his eye.

Raven stood up and brought the other table chair over in front of Eddie and sat down. "Eddie. You are my best friend… that I'm not sleeping with that is." Both of them smiled at that comment before Raven continued. "There is a place in my heart for you that no circumstance on this earth will take away. You, me and Chels will always be The Three Amigos. Wanna know a secret that I haven't even told Chelsea?" Eddie nodded. "One time I was walking downtown and I passed a tattoo parlor, and I almost… almost went in to get 'Three Amigos' tattooed in cursive on my upper arm."

"Why didn't you?" Eddie asked.

"The PAIN, MAN!" Raven exclaimed. "I hate needles!" Eddie started laughing. "But I realized that I didn't need to show other people on my body what we are to each other, as long I show them with my heart. Until the day that I die, you, Edward Otis Thomas will always be a very important part of my life." Raven then cupped Eddie's face with both of her hands. "I love you." Raven leaned in and gave Eddie a soft kiss on the lips as a light stream of tears streaked their faces. After a moment of tenderness, they pulled away from each other.

"You know that's what got you in trouble at your party." Eddie joked and delivered his famous Eddie laugh.

Raven stood up. "Please! These lips are why you came back for seconds, remember?" Raven fired back jokingly.

It was Eddie's turn to rise to his feet. "If you hadn't hopped the fence, that'd be me and you walkin' down the aisle today." Eddie countered.

"Negro, you tha reason I hopped... the fence, okay?" Raven returned serve. Both of them started laughing as they embraced, rocking back and forth. "I love you, Eddie."

"I love you too, Rae." Eddie replied as they heard a knock at the door.

"_Eddie! Raven! Put your clothes back on and answer the door!" _Gina shouted through the door.

"We were hoping you'd join us!" Raven fired back, winking at Eddie as she walked over to open the door. She flung the door open.

"Well, in that case…" Gina said before jumping on Raven wrapping her feet around Raven's waist. "YEE-HA!" Gina yelled out.

"Oh boy! Rodeo sex between two hot women! Lemme grab my camera!" Eddie said, rubbing his hands together.

Raven and Gina laughed as Gina climbed down. "You ready?" Gina asked Raven.

"Well, except for not having my dress on and no makeup and, oh yeah, A SHOWER… I'm all set." Raven joked.

"Well, you're sense of humor is intact, that's good." Gina said.

"Well, I'm gonna go see if Mr. Daniels needs any help, he said he was going over to the Stewart house to help your Dad." Eddie said.

"I thought he wasn't doing anything today!" Raven said.

"He promised that he would stop at 10 o'clock. I'll hold him to that." Eddie said. He walked over to Raven giving her one more kiss. "I'll see you there." He then turned to Gina giving her a kiss. "See you in a few."

"Okay, babe." Gina said before Eddie closed the door. "He said his peace to you?"

"Yeah, he did. He's a sweetheart. You're a lucky woman." Raven replied.

"And so are you, Miss I'm-Getting-Married-In-Five-Hours!" Gina said.

"Have you talked to her this morning?" Raven asked.

"Not yet. Her mother was going to see her when I was coming here." Gina said.

"When you do, ask her a question for me." Raven started. "Ask her if there's gonna be any Soybean Vanilla in the limo after the ceremony."

"What?" Gina asked incredulously.

"She'll know what it means." Raven said confidently.

Gina shook her head. "You two were made for each other."

"Gina, that's why we're here today." Raven said. "That's why we're here."

**Saturday, June 2, 2007, 7:55 am - Casa Malibu Inn on the Beach, Malibu, Chelsea's Room**

Chelsea was lying on her bed, her head propped up by two pillows. She was aimlessly flipping through the channels when her eye caught a familiar sight. It was a hallway in a school that looked remarkably like the ones she used to roam in high school. Chelsea too had landed on Saved By The Bell.

"_I bet Raven is watching this too." _She thought to herself as she adjusted her body to get more comfortable. Just then, she heard a knock at her door. _"Gina said she wasn't coming until nine." _She said to herself before answering the door.

"Mom! Hi! Come in!" Chelsea said.

"I just wanted to see my baby before she becomes a married woman!" Joni said as she pinched Chelsea's cheeks.

"How'd you sleep?" Chelsea asked.

"Like a log! How about you? Did you get any rest?" Joni asked.

"Actually, I did. I had some warm memories to settle me down and I sang to myself." Chelsea said.

"That's funny. I sang myself to sleep the night before my wedding too, except I was a nervous wreck." Joni confided. "So what did you sing?"

"Tomorrow from the Annie soundtrack." Chelsea said.

"You're kidding! So did I!" Joni exclaimed.

"Mother-daughter symmetry… YES!" Chelsea exclaimed and pumped her fist like she did when she and her mother took Raven to the cabin for the retreat. They both laughed.

"So what do you want me to tell the guests when you and Raven show up late for the reception?" Joni asked.

"What do you mean?" Chelsea asked.

"Chelsea." Joni said in a knowing tone. "You have been a little… abrupt over the last few months. Looks like a classic case of pre-marriage celibacy rage. You've been pent-up, my dear, and you will take the first opportunity to relieve that tension."

"Mom!..."

"Lie to strangers, Chelsea. Don't lie to me. Besides, you're young, Raven's young. Enjoy your bodies while you can." Joni said.

"Okay, I hope this is as in-depth as this part of the conversation gets." Chelsea said, shaking her head.

"All right. I'll switch subjects. Now for the reason I came over here." Joni said. "I just wanted to tell you how much your grandmother would have loved to have seen this day."

"I know." Chelsea said softly. Her maternal grandmother had passed away three years earlier.

"She loved you very much." Joni paused. "She always told me how much you reminded her of herself when she was younger." Chelsea nodded and smiled. "She really liked Raven too. She always told me how pretty your full-figured friend was." Chelsea chuckled. "Before she died, she asked me to give you something, and she made me promise not to give it to you until your wedding day."

"She did?" Chelsea asked.

"Yes. And she said that it will take care of everything you need – something old, something new, something borrowed and something blue." Joni said. She pulled out a blue, rectangular jewelry box and handed it to Chelsea. She continued speaking as Chelsea looked at and then slowly opened the box. "It's old because she bought it about 40 years ago. It's new because no one has ever worn it. It's borrowed because technically, it belongs to me… and you know why it's blue."

In the middle of Joni's explanation, Chelsea had opened the box to reveal a blue, oval sapphire pendant surrounded by small diamonds on a simple silver chain.

"It's… It's… beautiful." Chelsea was awe-struck by the simplistic beauty of the necklace. She held the pendant in her right and stretched the chain out in her left.

"Here. Let me help you." Joni said as she gingerly took the necklace from Chelsea and walked around behind her. She unclasped the chain and slowly put it around Chelsea's neck. She then walked back around and looked at her daughter. "It was made for you. Look."

Chelsea walked over to the mirror and stood. She tilted her head to one side as she ran her fingers over the smooth and brilliant stone. "You know this is my birthstone." Chelsea said.

"I know." Joni said. She gazed at her daughter for a moment and then quoted a verse from the Book of Revelation. "And the foundations of the wall of the city were garnished with all manner of precious stones. The first foundation was jasper; the second, sapphire; the third, a chalcedony; the fourth, an emerald…"

"Thank you." Chelsea said softly, her tears choking her words. She then looked toward the sky. "And thank you Grandma Richmond." Chelsea said, using her mother's maiden name.

"I love you, Sweetie." Joni said, tears flooding her eyes.

"I love you too, Mom." Chelsea responded as the two generations of Richmond women embraced.

"So… what are you going to do right now?" Joni asked.

"Nothing really for me to do until Gina comes by with my dress. She was given strict orders by Raven not to let me see it until I was ready to put it on." Chelsea said.

"Aren't you afraid it won't fit?" Joni asked.

"Not with Raven. She knows my body." Chelsea said. Joni looked at her and smirked. "I didn't mean like that!"

"I know what you meant. I was just… pullin' your chain!" Joni joked. "I'm gonna go have breakfast with your Uncle Jeff and Aunt Maggie. Make sure you eat something."

"Yes, mother." Chelsea said in a playful exasperated tone. "I'll see you later."

"Bye." Joni whispered and waved. She turned and opened the door without looking and almost ran into Eddie who was about to knock. "OH! I'm sorry, Eddie! Did I get ya?"

"No, Mrs. Daniels. I'm good. I just came to see your daughter." Eddie said.

Joni extended her arms toward Chelsea a la Vanna White. "There she is." Joni said. "I'll see you two later." With that, Joni exited the room.

"What's up, Sexy Man?" Chelsea asked Eddie with a smile.

"Nothin'." Eddie said as he sat down. "I just came from Rae's room. Gina's in there with her."

"How is she?" Chelsea wondered aloud. She wanted to make sure Raven wasn't having any second thoughts.

"You know Rae. She's good. She's ready." Eddie said, picking up on Chelsea's last bit of insecurity.

"How you holdin' up?" Chelsea asked.

"Me? I'm good. My two best friends in the world are getting married to each other. I'm doubly happy today. Y'all cheated me out of a wedding though." Eddie said. "I figured I'd be going to two."

"I think you'll get over it." Chelsea said with a chuckle. Her demeanor then turned serious.

"Eddie, I just want you to know that just because Rae and I are getting married doesn't mean that things will change between us."

"I know, Chels." Eddie said. "Rae basically told me the same thing. I know things can't be exactly the same, but I know where I stand."

"Good. Because I still need a mock make out partner!" Chelsea said as she elbowed Eddie, eliciting a reserved laugh from him. For the second time, her demeanor turned serious. "Can I ask you a personal question?"

"Sure you can. No secrets here." Eddie reassured Chelsea.

"I know that you and Rae had a little thing going there for a minute." Chelsea said; referring to Eddie and Raven's brief attempt at dating after the school dating service matched them up. "But… did you ever… look at me… like… that?"

Eddie dropped his head and smiled. "Actually Chels… I had a huge crush on you our freshman year of high school. It was so big, I didn't even tell Rae."

"Why didn't you say anything?" Chelsea asked.

"I… didn't think that you felt the same way. I mean we'd been best friends since my parents moved to San Fran when I was in the third grade. I didn't want to mess it up." Eddie confessed.

"You wouldn't have messed it up. I would have given you a chance." Chelsea said. "I always thought you were cute… like a big teddy bear." Chelsea took Eddie by the hand. "You really liked me in ninth grade?"

"You had that under-the-radar hot thing going on. You were quirky and funny… and let's face it… between eighth and ninth grade, you filled out!" Eddie said with enthusiasm.

"Yeah. I did have a good summer." Chelsea recalled.

"But… I loved you too much as a friend to risk losing you." Eddie said.

"You wouldn't have lost me. Wonderful, sensitive, caring guys don't grow on trees. It would be impossible to find another Eddie." Chelsea said. She looked at Eddie, whose lip was beginning to quiver. "NO! No more crying before the wedding, you hear me?" Chelsea shook Eddie at the shoulders. She then took two steps back. "Come here."

"What?" Eddie said, quickly regaining his composure.

"I'm gonna give you what I should have given you in the ninth grade…" Chelsea said in her cocky voice. "Your one and only ride on the Chelsea Express! Come on Big Boy! Pucker up!" Chelsea held her arms open wide.

"Quit playin', Chels. It's your wedding day!" Eddie said.

"There will be no awkwardness between us, no sideways glances ten years from now, no what-ifs, ands or buts, so let's just… UMPFF!" Chelsea was cut off by a lightening quick covering of her mouth by Eddie that lasted about five seconds. When Eddie stepped back, Chelsea blinked her eyes open and shook her head vigorously. "WOW!" She then paused. "If you had done that in the ninth grade, this might have been a different story today!"

Eddie popped his imaginary collar as he smirked. "Your loss. I guess you're stuck with Ol' Raven for eternity."

Chelsea smiled and nodded. "Yep. I guess I am."

"I gotta go help your Dad. I'll see you around quarter to one." Eddie said.

"Love you, Ed."

"Love you too, Chels." Eddie said as he went to the door and opened it, turned and smiled and then exited.

Chelsea stood looking at the door for a moment. "Rae was right…" Chelsea bit her bottom lip. "He is a good kisser."

**Saturday, June 2, 2007, 12:45 pm – 15 minutes before the scheduled start of the wedding - Casa Malibu Inn on the Beach, Malibu, Raven's Room**

"We're gonna be late. Aren't we?" Raven asked nervously as she glanced at the clock on the nightstand.

"A few minutes but that's to be expected… Hold still." Gina said as she attempted to apply the finishing touches to the makeup of the fidgeting bride-to-be.

"I don't want to be late! What if Chelsea thinks I'm getting cold feet? I don't want her to think I'm getting cold feet! I'm not getting cold feet!" Raven nervously rambled.

"She's not gonna think you're getting cold feet, now will you please hold still so I can finish?" Gina asked with a slightly irritated tone.

"Okay. I'm sorry." Raven said as she stopped moving. That lasted for about ten seconds. "She's gonna think I stood her up."

Gina dropped her hands to her sides in an exasperated fashion. She then reached inside her purse and pulled out a small walkie-talkie she had purchased at Target the night before. "Eduardo, this is Alejandra, you got your ears on?"

"_Right here." _Eddie said on his walkie.

"I got a shaky peach ten minutes from harvesting that doesn't think the strawberry will wait. What's your situation, over?" Gina said in haphazard code.

"_The strawberry's about ten minutes from getting picked. The two harvests should coincide, over." _Eddie responded.

"Roger that. Strawberry goes in the first basket, over?" Gina said, letting Eddie know that Chelsea goes in the first limousine before Raven comes out to keep them from seeing each other before the beach.

"_Roger that, Strawberry in the first basket. I'll call you when she's ready. Eduardo, over and out."_

"Feel better?" Gina said.

Raven looked up at Gina through the mirror. "You are two of the corniest people I have ever met." Raven said with a smile.

"We learned it from the best. Now let's finish dolling you up." Gina said as she went to finish Raven's makeup.

**Saturday, June 2, 2007, 12:50 pm – 10 minutes before the scheduled start of the wedding - Casa Malibu Inn on the Beach, Malibu, Chelsea's Room**

"Ten minutes, Mom." Chelsea said calmly.

"I know. I'm almost done." Joni said. "Don't talk. I have to put on your lipstick… I know, just a little." Joni anticipated Chelsea's protest. "Okaaaaaay, there. You're done. Stand up."

"Am I ready?" Chelsea said.

Joni had been steeling herself for this moment. She promised herself she wouldn't cry and therefore cause Chelsea to cry. It was that promise that held her together in the sight of her daughter looking more beautiful then she had ever seen.

"You're ready." Joni said quietly but confidently. "Wanna see?"

"Just a peek." Chelsea said. She stepped over to the closet in front of the full length mirror. She gazed at herself from head to toe. She simply nodded her head three times. "I'm ready. Let's do this."

With that, Joni stepped over to the door and peeked outside where Eddie was standing sentry.

"Eddie, she's ready."

Eddie nodded and put the walkie to his lips. "Alright everybody. The strawberry is headed to the basket." With that, Rich Daniels, who along with Victor had been given a walkie, stepped out of the limousine where he had been patiently waiting. About thirty seconds later, Joni emerged from the room followed by Chelsea.

"Jesus, Mary and Joseph." Rich breathlessly said to himself as he glimpsed Chelsea for the first time. Eddie, who shut the room door behind them, was in awe as Chelsea glided toward the car. "You look beautiful, Pumpkin."

"Thank you, Poppy." Chelsea said sweetly to her father. Rich held the door open for her as she climbed in followed by Joni, then Rich. Eddie would join them after Raven was safely in her car.

"Gina, the biscuit's in the basket. What's your status?" Eddie asked on the walkie.

Inside the car, Chelsea heard Eddie's question on Rich's walkie. "My wedding day and he calls me a biscuit. Nice." Chelsea deadpanned.

"_The peach is ready." _Gina said. Inside Chelsea's limo, Joni made Chelsea close her eyes.

"Basket two, you're up." Eddie said as Victor and Tonya stepped our of their Raven's limo.

Gina came out of the room first. Seconds later, Raven crossed the threshold and into the California sun.

Tonya gasped and Victor mouthed, "Wow" as Raven approached. As nervous as she had been minutes earlier, she was now loose as she stepped up to her parents.

"I must look like the bomb cause y'all look like you're gonna blow UP!" Raven joked.

"I knew you were beautiful, but my God." Victor said with unabashed awe. The raw compliment hit Tonya and Raven like a ton of bricks. Tonya began crying. Gina, who was standing beside Raven, saw her drop her head. She wheeled around in front of Raven and shook her finger.

"What did I tell you?" Gina said sternly. "No crying. Remember?" Raven lifted her head. Gina was able to catch the tears in Raven's eyes before they fell to her cheeks.

"I remember, Coach." Raven joked.

"Come on Tonya." Victor helped Tonya into the limo, then Raven. Gina motioned for him to get in. That left Gina and Eddie outside.

"You good?" Gina asked.

"We're good. Lead the way." Eddie said as he climbed in. Gina got into the lead limo and they were off to the Stewart's house. Miley and Robby Ray were serving as the unofficial hosts of the pre-wedding festivities. They were supplied with walkies as well. "Miley, Robby Ray, we are en route. ETA is about 9 minutes."

**Saturday, June 2, 2007, 1:01 pm – 1 minute past the scheduled start of the wedding – The Stewart Residence – Malibu, California**

"All right, Good Buddy. All the guests are here and waitin'. We'll let 'em know." Robby Ray said.

"Couldn't let me talk on the walkie, huh Dad?" Miley said.

"C'mon Miles! You know I'm a truck driver at heart. Ten-four, Good Buddy!" Robby Ray said.

"And I'm out!" Miley said as she went to go outside to inform the guests that the ceremony would begin shortly.

Eddie's estimate was on the money. Just under nine minutes later, the limousines pulled up at the Stewart residence.

"Well, this is where I say goodbye for now." Tonya said to Raven.

"I'll see you in a few minutes." Raven said with a faint smile. Raven blew a kiss to her mother as she stepped out of the car along with Gina who threw a wink to Raven before getting out.

Victor looked over at his daughter. "Well, Rae, you ready to do this?"

"As ready as I'll ever be." Raven said.

"Have I told you that I love you today?" Victor asked.

"You did when you told me how beautiful I looked." Raven replied.

"Well I'll say it anyway. I love you Raven." Victor said.

"I love you too, Dad." Raven said. "And thank you."

"For what?"

"For being understanding and considerate and… just being you." Raven said.

"You make it easy for me." Victor said. "Now do you have everything? Something old?"

"Mom went over this with me. Yes. Grandma Baxter's lace handkerchief." Raven answered.

"New?"

"Victoria's Secret underwear."

"Borrowed?"

"Mom's tennis bracelet."

"Blue?"

"Garter." Raven said. "Told you I was ready. My destiny awaits."

A similar scenario was playing out in Chelsea's limousine after her mother and Eddie got out.

"Chelsea Ophelia Daniels." Rich said.

"Richard Warren Daniels." Chelsea responded.

"That's the last time I'll be able to call you that." Rich said.

"You can still call me Chelsea, Dad." Chelsea deadpanned. Rich was about to speak. "I'm just kidding. I know what you meant. I will always be a Daniels… and a Richmond."

"That necklace is beautiful that your mother gave you." Rich said.

"I hope to pass it to my daughter one day." Chelsea said.

"I can't wait to see that day. If my eyes still work at that age." Rich joked.

"You're not gonna be that old." Chelsea said.

"We still going to that Sharks game next season?" Rich said.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world." Chelsea said.

"That's my Pumpkin." Rich said.

"Always." Chelsea said. "What time is it?"

"What's the rush? Goin' somewhere?" Rich asked.

"Goin' to the beach… gonna get married." Chelsea said with a bright smile.

The beach was laid out to where the altar was furthest away from the house, about forty yards away. Because the house is slanted on the beachfront, the ceremony was set up so that Raven and Chelsea could walk directly out from the house and down the aisle. A large white sheet was erected with poles to keep the guests from seeing them until the moment they begin the wedding march.

Another sheet was erected perpendicular to the first sheet as a buffer between the two brides. They would not see each other until the sheet was removed only moments before the wedding march was to begin. In the opposite from the way they left the hotel, Raven and Victor would position themselves at the top of the aisle first, then Chelsea and Rich.

Eddie cashed in a few favors and brought in a top flight sound system and a D.J. as a wedding gift. Wagner's _Bridal Chorus _was at the ready for the brides to come down the aisle. Mendelssohn's _Wedding March _was ready for the recessional.

Forty chairs, twenty on each side of the aisle were placed for Raven and Chelsea's family and friends. The guest list was kept small on purpose. They wanted to invite only those people that they cared about and felt would support them. In all, thirty-four people, seventeen for both Raven and Chelsea, attended the wedding. The invitees to the wedding were:

Raven's list:

_Victor, Tonya and Cory Baxter_

_Edward Thomas, the best man_

_Vivian McCall, Raven's maternal grandmother_

_Loretta Baxter, Raven's paternal grandmother_

_Betty Jean Baxter, Raven's cousin_

_Donna Cabonna, her boss_

_Sydney Johnson, Raven's friend and "play sister"_

_Miley, Jackson and Robby Ray Stewart, wedding hosts_

_Devon Carter, Raven's ex-boyfriend and good friend_

_Courtney Dearborn, senior year high school history teacher_

_Boyz In Motion members, Ricky Sheridan, Tre Dobbs and JJ McCarthy_

Chelsea's list:

_Richard and Joni Daniels_

_Regina Melendez, the maid of honor_

_Earl Daniels, cousin_

_Steven Daniels, paternal uncle and his wife Barbara_

_Jeffrey Richmond, maternal uncle and his wife Margaret "Maggie"_

_Jennifer Molloy, friend from Veggie camp_

_Anne DePaolo, favorite high school teacher_

_Dr. Harry Stuckerman, high school principal_

_Danny Warren, ex-boyfriend and good friend_

_Chantel Gordon, Eddie's ex-girlfriend_

_Janina Daniels, Cory's girlfriend_

_Marisol Rodriguez, Raven and Chelsea's high school Spanish teacher._

_Michael Thomas, Eddie's father_

_Lynn Jefferson (nee Thomas), Eddie's mother_

**Saturday, June 2, 2007, 1:09 pm – 9 minutes past the scheduled start of the wedding – The Stewart Residence – Malibu, California**

"All right, Victor, Rich, the processional has started. The wedding is underway. We're ready for Raven." Robby Ray said over the walkie. Victor stepped out of the limousine and turned to help Raven. They could both hear the beginning of Johann Pachelbel's _Canon in D Major _as they began walking through the house toward the beach.

As soon as Victor and Raven had cleared the back door, Miley, who was on the verge of tears when she saw Raven, gave Rich and Chelsea their signal. "Mr. Daniels…Chelsea… you are cleared for takeoff." Taking their cue, Rich and Chelsea stepped out of their limousine and slowly made their way to the back of the house. "Sorry, Chelsea. Can't have you peeking." Miley said as she held a piece of cardboard in front of her as she led them into position.

The four of them were finally in position on their respective sides of the sheet.

"Hi Chels." Raven whispered.

"Hi Rae." Chelsea whispered back.

"Hi Rich." Victor mocked Raven in an attempt to get one last smile out of his daughter. It worked.

"Hi Victor." Rich whispered as Chelsea playfully swatted his arm.

"You ready?" Miley asked Chelsea.

"Ready." Chelsea replied.

"Raven?" Miley asked.

"Yes." Raven replied. Miley turned to her father who was about twenty feet behind and to the side of them near the edge of the huge rock where Raven and Chelsea heard Miley playing. She nodded. That was his cue.

"All right. Cue the music." Robby Ray whispered into the walkie, one of which was now with the D.J. who cued up Wagner's _Bridal Chorus_.

The first sheet that separated Raven and Chelsea was slowly pulled back. They simultaneously turned their heads to look at one another. They were standing next to one another, Victor was to Raven's left, Rich was to Chelsea's right. The dresses Raven made were of white silk that danced effortlessly when they walked. They were trimmed in the most delicate white lace. Both dresses were strapless. Chelsea's neck was adorned with the sapphire necklace her grandmother left her. Raven's neck was adorned with the silver locket her Grandma Viv gave her on her eighteenth birthday. As they promised, they were both barefoot, leaving their white, strappy sandal heels in their limousines. Both of their heads were adorned with tiaras of miniature lilies fixed in their upswept hair.

The looks in their eyes said it all. They were both mesmerized by the visions of beauty and elegance that were before them. Just before the final sheet went up, there was only one thing left to be said… and it was Raven's to say.

"I told you it would fit."

With that, the curtain went up on the biggest performance of their lives. Gasps of awe were heard and tears of joy appeared as those in attendance glimpsed them for the very first time. The sight of their family and friends there to wish them well put warm smiles on Raven and Chelsea's faces. They briefly scanned the guests, seeing faces they hadn't seen in years. The surreal nature of the gathering washed over them as they continued down the aisle. Waiting for them at the end was Gina on Raven's side of the aisle and Eddie on Chelsea's side. Malibu's Justice of the Peace was presiding over the ceremony and began when everyone was seated.

"We have gathered together today to witness Raven and Chelsea's mutual vows that will unite them in marriage. To this moment, they bring the dreams that bind them together. They bring those particular personalities and spirits which are uniquely their own, and out of which will grow the reality of their life together. Let this ceremony be the outward symbol of an inward  
union of hearts, a union created by friendship, respect and love. May they understand each other, for without understanding there is neither acceptance nor forgiveness; and may they truly love each other-for without love, marriage is only an empty shell." The justice paused. "Who gives these women to one another?"

"We do." Victor and Rich said in unison as they both kissed their daughters  
and stepped away.

The justice continued. "Raven and Chelsea, today you celebrate one of life's greatest moments and give recognition to the worth and beauty of love, as you join together in vows of marriage. You have come here to make public your love for each other; to give notice of your truth and to declare your choice to live and partner and grow together - out loud and in your presence, out of your desire that we all will come to feel a very real and intimate part of your decision, and thus make it even more powerful."

The justice then turned focused of Gina and Eddie. "Edward and Regina, you were requested to witness this ceremony because Raven and Chelsea care about you. They trust you, and they need you to be near them during this special time. They invoke your support, your approval, your love, and your good will towards this new marriage." Eddie and Gina both smiled in acceptance of this charge.

The justice resumed his remarks. "Raven and Chelsea have chosen a passage from German poet Rainer Maria Rilke to signify their love. It will be read by their friend, Sydney Johnson."

Sydney walked up and to the side, taking the microphone and began reading. "For one human being to love another human being: That is perhaps the most difficult task that has been entrusted to us, the ultimate task, the final test and proof, the work for which all other work is merely preparation. Loving does not at first mean merging, surrendering, and uniting with another person - it is a high inducement for the individual to ripen, to become something in himself, to become world, to become world in himself for the sake of another person; it is a great, demanding claim on him, something that chooses him and calls him to vast distance. Once the realization is accepted that even between the closest people infinite distances exist, a marvelous living side-by-side can grow up for them, if they succeed in loving the expanse between them, which gives them the possibility of seeing each other as a whole and before an immense sky."

Sydney smiled at Raven and Chelsea before taking her seat. The justice moved on.

"Here, beneath this immense sky, Raven and Chelsea state their intention before this community to live side-by-side and love each other for the people that they are and the people they will become. You have resolved to love each other as you are now, and are ready to submit yourselves to true test of marriage: to resolve to continue that love even in the face of change and growth and to let the sweat of effort and the flow of time erode your roughest edges."

The justice then came to the part of the ceremony that some people dread…the speak now or forever hold your peace part.

"Assembled friends, take a moment to look around you. Appreciate this beautiful place and the beautiful faces of those near you. You do not all know each other, but Raven and Chelsea's love unites you all. By gathering here this afternoon you agree to become a community of support and love for Raven and Chelsea. If you cannot in good conscience be a member of this community, you may speak now or forever hold your peace."

The only sounds that could be heard were the crashing of the waves. The justice continued.

"Marriage represents the intimate, whole-hearted sharing of two lives. Thus, it is not to be entered into lightly, but with certainty, with mutual respect, and with a sense of reverence. For marriage is more than just the sentimental formalizing of a feeling; it is a vote of confidence, indeed of conviction, that your relationship will be enlarged to encompass much more than itself, that it will serve as a source of common energy and give you strength to live your lives with courage. I now ask you, Raven Lydia Baxter and Chelsea Ophelia Daniels, do you choose to join together in marriage?"

"We do." Raven and Chelsea answered.

The justice said. "The act of wedding is but a symbol, a public announcement of that which is within. At its heart, a marriage is the promises made and kept by two individuals. No one can marry you but yourselves and the promises you are about to exchange serve as a verbal representation of the love and commitment you pledge to each other."

Chelsea began her vows teary-eyed. "Raven, you are my best friend and the one I want to share my life with. I will love you forever, and under all circumstances. I will stand by you always. I will have faith in you and encourage you in everything you do. I will be here to listen to you, to laugh with you, and to hold you. I will work with you as we build a life together, and I will support you as you live your own, independent life. I will strive every day to make our relationship stronger. I will be your friend, your love, and your partner for all the days of our lives." Raven wiped the tears from her face as Chelsea finished.

The justice surprisingly interrupted. "Raven has chosen to pledge her love to Chelsea in the form of song." Murmuring of delight could be heard amongst the family and friends that knew of Raven's voice. The surprised look and accompanying smile of Chelsea's face signaled her approval.

"You didn't tell me you were going to sing!" Chelsea whispered.

"Surprise!" Raven whispered back just before the D.J. cued up the instrumental music of a very touching song that spoke to Raven's heart. Raven began singing I Am Telling You from the motion picture and Broadway play Dreamgirls.

And I am telling you  
I'm not going

You're the best girl I'll ever know.  
There's no way I can ever go,  
No, no, no, no way,

No, no, no, no way I'm livin' without you.  
I'm not livin' without you.  
I don't want to be free.  
I'm stayin',  
I'm stayin',  
And you, and you, you're gonna love me.  
Ooh, you're gonna love me.  
And I am telling you  
I'm not going,  
Even though the rough times are showing.  
There's just no way,  
There's no way.  
We're part of the same place.  
We're part of the same time.  
We both share the same blood.  
We both have the same mind.  
And time and time we have so much to share,  
No, no, no,  
No, no, no,  
I'm not wakin' up tomorrow mornin'  
And findin' that there's nobody there.  
Darling, there's no way,  
No, no, no, no way I'm livin' without you.  
I'm not livin' without you.  
You see, there's just no way,  
There's no way.  
Tear down the mountains,  
Yell, scream and shout.  
You can say what you want,  
I'm not walkin' out.  
Stop all the rivers,  
Push, strike, and kill.  
I'm not gonna leave you,  
There's no way I will.  
And I am telling you  
I'm not going.  
You're the best girl I'll ever know.  
There's no way I can ever, ever go,  
No, no, no, no way,  
No, no, no, no way I'm livin' without you.  
Oh, I'm not livin' without you,  
I'm not livin' without you.  
I don't wanna be free.  
I'm stayin',  
I'm stayin',  
And you, and you,  
You're gonna love me.  
Oh, hey, you're gonna love me,  
Yes, ah, ooh, ooh, love me,  
Ooh, ooh, ooh, love me,  
Love me,  
Love me,  
Love me,  
Love me.  
You're gonna love me.

Raven gave the song everything she had inside. Every feeling she had for Chelsea from sixteen years of friendship and love poured out through that song. When Raven finished, there wasn't a dry eye on the beach. Applause is not normally seen at wedding ceremonies, but Raven's performance deserved the standing ovation it got. Chelsea was so overcome with emotion that she threw her arms around Raven and squeezed for all she was worth.

"I love you so much!" Chelsea exclaimed as she sobbed in Raven's arms.

"That was my whole heart for you." Raven whispered in Chelsea's ear.

When things finally settled down, the justice continued. "Wow! Talk about your anti-climax!" He said referring to him following Raven's song. "I can't top that so I'm not gonna even try!" That earned laughter from the audience.

"But they can…These rings, circles of wholeness, perfect in form, are symbols of the vows made here today." He held the rings aloft. They both repeated their ring commitment to each other…  
"I marry you with this ring, with my heart, with my body, and with my soul. It is you whom I love, and it is you whom I am choosing always to encircle with my love." The justice began wrapping up the ceremony.

"These two lives are now joined in one unbroken circle. Wherever they go, may they always return to one another. May they find in each other the love for which all men and women long. May they grow in understanding and compassion. And may these two rings symbolize the undying love in the hearts of both of them." The justice said and then paused before continuing.  
"May the years deal gently with you. Walking together, may you find far more in life than either of you would have found alone. May your house be a place of happiness for all who enter it, a place where the old and the young are renewed in each other's company, a place for growing, a place for music, a place for laughter. And when shadows and darkness fall within its rooms, may it still be a place of hope and strength for all who enter it. May no person be alien to your compassion. May your larger family be the family of all humankind. And may those who are nearest to you and dearest to you be constantly enriched by the beauty and the bounty of your love for each other."

The justice then uttered the fateful words that everyone in attendance, especially Raven and Chelsea, yearned to hear.

"In accordance with the law of California and by the authority vested in me  
by the city of Malibu and the state of California I do pronounce you wife…  
and wife." Both Raven and Chelsea let out bubbly giggles. "You may now kiss  
your bride."

Raven and Chelsea leaned in and sealed their nuptials with a kiss to the approving roar of the guests in attendance. The justice then held his hand up to get the attention of the guests.  
"It is my honor and privilege to introduce to you for the first time in life, Mrs. Raven Lydia Baxter-Daniels and Mrs. Chelsea Ophelia Daniels-Baxter." The guests applauded and cheered as Mendelssohn's Wedding March blared. A very giddy Raven and Chelsea led the processional back up the aisle to the cheers of their witnesses. At the top of the aisle, Chelsea looked at Raven.

"We did it!" Chelsea exclaimed.

"We sure did, baby!" Raven responded.

"So what's next?" Chelsea asked.

"I think you know." Raven said.

"Chocolate and Vanilla in the limo?" Chelsea asked.

"That's right Mrs. Baxter." Raven said with a smile.

"Lead the way Mrs. Daniels." Chelsea said with a smile that equaled Raven's. The opening moments of their marriage were about to mirror the opening moments of their relationship. They had truly come full circle. On the clearest day imaginable in Southern California, a thunderstorm was about to overtake Raven and Chelsea. It would be a thunderstorm of love, a flash flood of passion and it would take place in the eye of the storm of their emotions.

Thunderstorms. They're raw… unpredictable… dangerous… scary… sometimes deadly. They're also … awe inspiring… powerful… breathtaking. The lightning generated inside them can up the whole sky in a flash.

Thunderstorms and love. Who knew they had so much in common? Raven and Chelsea. That's who.


	13. The Limo

**Disclaimer: Characters are owned and produced by The Disney Channel, That's So Productions, Brookwell-McNamara Entertainment, It's A Laugh Productions and Warren & Rinsler Productions. I am just borrowing them for these stories. All original characters are the exclusive property of the author.**

**

* * *

**

**For Them The Bells Toll**

_**Chapter 13**_

**The Limo**

Miley met up with Raven and Chelsea about twenty yards from the house and ushered them the rest of the way in. Being part of the wedding party, Gina and Eddie were about five yards behind them. When they reached the house, Raven began giggling and bouncing. It was as happy as Eddie and Chelsea had ever remembered seeing her. Chelsea was a little more reserved as she looked around, taking every moment in.

"Congratulations." Eddie said with a smile as he hugged Raven who was still bouncing.

"Thank you!" Raven said enthusiastically.

Eddie slid over and embraced Chelsea. "Congratulations, Chels."

"Thank you!" Chelsea said with a smile as her eyes began to well up.

Gina then embraced Chelsea. "Be good to her." Gina said as she held Chelsea.

"I will." Chelsea whispered.

"Come here, Jumping Bean!" Gina joked to Raven. Raven walked over and hugged Gina. "Be good to her, okay?"

"Yes." Raven said in a voice just above a whisper. "Chelsea is my wife now… so you know you're promoted to being my best girlfriend."

Gina looked at Raven and for only the second time that day, the first time being Raven's song, Gina felt the sting of tears in her eyes. "Well…" She said in a voice that began to waver. "The name Biscuithead is taken so you'll have to come up with something else."

Without hesitation Raven had an answer. "You are my hot tamale. How's that?"

"I'll take it." Gina said with tears in her eyes as she embraced Raven again. "Well… let's get you upstairs and changed."

"Uhh… before we do that… Chels and I have something to do. Right, Chels?" Raven said as she looked over at Chelsea expectantly.

"Right, Rae." Chelsea returned the expectant look.

"What do you two…" Eddie cut himself off as he dialed in to what was going on. "Oh."

"Yeah. Oh." Gina deadpanned.

"Where's my purse?" Raven asked.

"Upstairs in Miley's room." Gina said.

"Do me a favor and get me some money. I've got a limo driver that I need to give some hush money to." Raven said.

"What are we supposed to tell everybody when you're not at the reception?" Eddie asked.

"We'll be back in an hour. Just go discreetly tell my mother that we left. She'll handle it." Chelsea said.

"Y'all had this premeditated? "Y'all… are… sick." Eddie said disdainfully.

"You're gonna do it on your wedding day, aren't you?" Raven asked.

"Damn skippy we are!" Eddie said as he looked over at Gina.

"We?" Gina asked.

"A man can dream, can't he?" Eddie said with a smile.

Gina blushed and smiled a smile of embarrassment. "You can at least change in the limo. Hang on." Gina motioned to Miley, who was in the kitchen to come with her. Moments later they came downstairs with Raven and Chelsea's reception dresses as well as their toiletry bags.

"Thanks. See you guys in about an hour." Raven said as they took dresses and the bags with them and headed out the front door. The driver, who was sitting in the car listening to the radio, got out to help them.

"Where are they going?" Miley asked.

"They just got married, and it's been nine months since they've had sex. You do the math." Gina answered.

"One plus one equals, WOO!" Miley said.

"You got it! Come on. I've got to find Mrs. Daniels." Gina said.

Miley and Gina walked back out to the wedding site where the guests were mingling. They found Joni and Rich talking to Victor, Tonya, Victor's mother, Loretta and Tonya's mother, Vivian.

"Excuse me, Mrs. Daniels?" Gina interrupted.

"Hey Gina! How long before the girls are ready?" Joni asked.

Gina's eyes shifted around the assembled group somewhat nervously before she lowered her voice slightly. "Uhh… Chelsea told me to tell you that they left."

"Left?" Tonya said. "By themselves? Where did they go?" Loretta had a worried look on her face. Vivian simply smirked.

Joni tried out her explanation for the first time. "Chelsea told me that they just wanted a few minutes alone to reflect on the emotions of the day."

"Reflect my ass!" Grandma Viv dripped with sarcasm. "They're not reflecting on the emotions of the day, they're inspecting the sunshine up each other's dresses!"

"Momma!" Tonya shrieked in horror.

"I don't mean any harm Joni, but, show of hands if you believed Joni's story." Viv stood with her hand on her hip and scanned her sample audience. When no one raised their hand, Viv looked at Joni. "Look at you. YOU didn't even believe what was coming out of your mouth, did you?"

"No." Joni said meekly.

"I didn't think so. Now how long do we have?" Viv asked.

"About an hour." Joni said.

"All right. As far as we are concerned they are smiling because they're happy, okay?" Viv asked. "Okay?" She turned to Victor's mother Loretta who is known to be more proper.

"Must you always be so base Vivian?" Loretta asked.

"Loretta, you can stand there and be all seddity if you want to but we all know the truth; my grandbaby and Joni and Rich's daughter just got married and they are somewhere now consummating their union…" Tonya shook her head. Loretta stood shell-shocked. Joni stood stone-faced. Rich and Victor dropped their heads wanting to laugh. "And they are gonna come back here smiling like they hit the Mega Millions lottery. This is their day and their moment. They can do whatever the heck they want."

"Are you finished, Mother?" Tonya asked.

"No, I'm not!" Viv said.

"Good Lord." Tonya muttered as she stepped back.

"Okay, I'm done." Viv chuckled. "I just like to see my daughter sweat."

"Very funny." Tonya deadpanned. "But Momma's right. Today is their day and they should enjoy every moment of it."

Moments earlier…

Raven and Chelsea were about to step inside the limousine when the driver asked them where they would like to go.

"Hang on a sec." Raven said as she leaned in to whisper something to Chelsea. Chelsea nodded and got in the back. Raven motioned to the driver to follow her as they went around the back of the car to the driver's side where Raven opened the door for him. "Please, get in." He gave Raven a quizzical look then reluctantly slid in under the wheel and closed the door. Raven came around to the passenger side and got in. "What's your name?"

"Scott. Ma'am." The driver said.

"Hi, Scott. I'm Raven." Raven said extending her hand to shake. "Nice to meet you."

"You too." Scott said.

"Scott, where is the button for the privacy window?" Raven said.

"Right here." Scott reached up for the button but Raven intercepted his hand.

"That's okay. I got it." Raven said before hitting the button, rolling the window between the front of the limo and the back allowing a perfectly pitched high C note from Chelsea to waft through the cabin. When Raven rolled the window back up, the note was perfectly cut off. "Soundproof. Nice."

"Ma'am… I would have been happy to tell you that." Scott said.

"I know. But it's more dramatic this way." Raven said. "Look. I need you to drive us up the coast for a little bit and come back in about an hour or so. Think you and Ben here can handle that?" Raven said while discreetly massaging a $100 bill between her index and middle finger.

"Yes. We can handle that for you. And I'll tell him to guard the privacy window for me." Scott said as Raven handed him the money.

"I knew I liked you. You caught me on a good day. Here…" She hands him another bill, this time it's a $50 bill. "In case Ben gets lonely." Raven then opened the passenger door and got out. She walked back to the back of the car and climbed in. When Scott heard the back door close, he began slowly backing out of the driveway.

"Well?" Chelsea asked.

"Do you have any idea how sexy it is to have big money and be able to flash it around? That turned me on!" Raven said.

"Is that a fact?" Chelsea asked sexily. "Well… uh… why don't you… send some of that chedda' my way."

"How much you want?" Raven asked with equal sexuality.

"How much you got?" Chelsea inquired.

"Actually…" Raven slid over toward Chelsea. "I wasn't planning on paying you with money."

"Actually…" Chelsea slid over to meet Raven in the middle of the back seat. "I was hoping you had a different kind of… currency in mind."

"Care for a tour of my treasury?" Raven asked as she was now nose-to-nose with her wife.

"As long as I get full access to the vault." Chelsea replied hungrily.

"Well… let me give you… your key." Raven said as she pressed her lips to Chelsea's. The newlyweds hungrily kissed each other, neither one of them making the first bold move. They simply wanted to enjoy the feeling of the other on their lips. When the moment felt right, Chelsea made the first move.

"Mmmm." She moaned into the kiss. "This is… a nice key." She continued kissing Raven again before breaking. "Let me try… the first lock." Chelsea began kissing along Raven's jaw line and down to her neck. "Slide over." Chelsea softly ordered as Raven slid over to the end of the seat. She was now pinned between the inside of the car and Chelsea as the redhead continued kissing her neck.

"That's… a good lock." Raven stammered. "God, I missed you." She breathlessly uttered.

"I missed you too." Chelsea mumbled in between kisses. She then began running her hands up and down Raven's sides. Seconds later she felt Raven's hands massaging her back. "I really missed that." Seconds later she heard and felt her zipper being pulled down.

"When I made the dress… I made sure the zipper would be easy to slide." Raven said.

"Nice touch." Chelsea said as they continued kissing each other. Chelsea then paused. "Lift up." Raven sat up to allow Chelsea to unzip her dress. Chelsea slowly shimmied out of her already unzipped dress and gently laid it on the seat that faced them. Raven managed to do the same thing, handing the dress to Chelsea to place on top of hers.

As they looked at each other, they couldn't help but laugh.

"We have the exact same underwear on." Raven chuckled.

"What can I say? We have good taste." Chelsea said. Just then, Raven's eyes darkened to near black as she began to slide down in the seat with her thumbs hooked inside the waist of her white silk and lace panties.

"Speaking of good taste…" Raven slowly slid her panties away from her center as every word was laced with sexual electric energy. "I've got something that tastes good. And it's all for you."

"Well, I only had a bagel for breakfast this morning." Chelsea said as she unhooked the front clasp on her bra and removed it followed by her panties.

Raven unhooked her bra and discarded it as well. "Honey, this is so much better than a bagel." Raven said before Chelsea lowered herself onto Raven and began devouring her. "Oh… my… god!" Raven breathlessly exclaimed as Chelsea's onslaught resumed on Raven's neck. Raven was being consumed by Chelsea in a way that was rough and yet gentle at the same time. It was a method that Chelsea had come to master.

Chelsea moved down to Raven's collarbone. Her tongue danced effortlessly on the surface of Raven's skin, drinking in every ounce of baby soft caramel skin as she went. The smooth journey of her tongue ended as she reached Raven's hardened nipple and areola. As she took the dark brown skin into her mouth, Raven arched her back and moaned. The feel of the goose bumps that formed on Raven's body against her skin caused Chelsea's body to form their own.

Raven looked down at Chelsea just as she looked up. Their eyes met as Chelsea's mouth hovered over Raven's right nipple. Without moving her eyes from Raven, Chelsea lowered her head and took Raven into her mouth again and sucked deeply causing Raven to cry out. Moments later, Chelsea switched to Raven's other nipple, adding to the torturous ecstasy.

Chelsea continued kissing her way down Raven' body slowly and deliberately and Raven was in no mood to rush her. For nine months, Raven imagined Chelsea's warm supple lips doing exactly what were doing at that very moment, warming her from the outside in. Raven opened her eyes to look at Chelsea again when an important detail of the ceiling caught her attention for the first time.

"Oh my god, Chels… the ceiling's got a mirror!" Raven exclaimed just before letting out a soft moan.

"Well…" Chelsea kissed Raven's stomach. "Let me…" She kissed along Raven's bikini line. "Give you…" She then kissed the inside of Raven's right thigh. "Something to look at." She then lowered her head and gently took Raven's clit into her mouth. Raven let out a loud cry as her eyes were fixated on the mirrored image of Chelsea naked in between her legs. "You like?" Chelsea asked Raven before continuing.

"Uh-huh." Raven grunted her approval. Then Raven felt a familiar warmth course through her body a little too soon for her liking at that moment. "Oh my god, I don't believe this! Chels, slow down!"

"Did… you say… speed up?" Chelsea said in between licks, knowing exactly what Raven had said.

"I said… SHIT!... slow… down!" Raven said breathlessly again before crying out again. Chelsea did exactly as Raven asked her to. She slowed down. There is an old saying that talks about being careful for what you wish for. Raven asked for it and got it. The only problem was that the slow down sent her over the edge. "OH! OH! OH! OH! OH!..." Silence reigned as Raven's body seized in orgasmic bliss. It was so strong that she was rendered soundless.

Chelsea smiled her sexiest smile and slowly began kissing her way back up Raven's body, making a brief pit stop at Raven's nipples as she swirled her tongue around each of them, making Raven twitch, before settling on top of Raven, face-to-face. They lay in that position for several minutes.

"I guess nine months creates a hare trigger, huh?" Chelsea said with a devilish grin.

"Sweetie, you won't have to guess. You're about to find out." Raven said as she lifted herself to sit up. Chelsea sat up in position to straddle Raven as they began another round of hungry kissing. Raven had her back against the back seat with Chelsea in her lap as she kissed Chelsea with an all-consuming passion. At one point she pulled Chelsea's hair with a little more force than usual.

"GRRRRR!" Chelsea growled and laughed that throaty sexy laugh that Raven came to love so much. Raven did it again and got the same response from Chelsea. "You must think I like it rough or something."

"Maybe a little." Raven purred. She continued kissing Chelsea passionately. She then broke away from the kissing. "Lay down." Raven softly ordered. Chelsea did so, but before Raven could move into position, Chelsea began scooting backwards on her back.

"Come and get me." Chelsea growled again, never taking her eyes off of her wife. Raven crawled toward Chelsea and Chelsea scooted back until her head reached the door.

"Now that you got me, what are you gonna… AHHHH! SHIT!" Chelsea was cut off by Raven's two pronged attack.

Raven reached between Chelsea's legs and began rubbing her clit while simultaneously latching onto one of her nipples and flicking it with her tongue. "Baby, yes!" Chelsea cried out.

Raven then slid her two middle fingers inside Chelsea's wetness. Chelsea gasped, the scream lodged in the back of her throat. Raven's thrusting led to a series of staccato grunts from Chelsea. A few moments later, Chelsea threw Raven a curveball. "Baby, wait!" Chelsea breathlessly ordered. She then repositioned herself on her knees.

"Put your fingers back inside." Chelsea purred. Raven obliged. Being behind and to the side of Chelsea she planted several kisses on Chelsea's right shoulder and at one point gave her a light bite. Chelsea found herself slapping the door several times and thrusting herself back into Raven as the intensity of the sensations she was experiencing overtook her.

Chelsea then rose up, still on her knees but now reaching back with one hand to kiss Raven over her shoulder. "Baby, I'm gonna come. Please, make me come!" Chelsea breathlessly asked. Raven had never turned down such a request as she gently slid her fingers out and caressed Chelsea's clit once more. Chelsea's head fell back onto Raven's shoulder and she was panting in Raven's ear as the powerful climax washed over her.

They both sat back down as Chelsea flopped into Raven's arms, a familiar happening after a lovemaking session. They both allowed the other to catch their breath for several moments. "You know… the experts were right." Chelsea said.

"About what?" Raven asked.

"Married sex is much better." Chelsea answered. Raven laughed and squeezed Chelsea in her arms. "You know we've got 34 guests wondering where the heck we are right now."

"I am quite sure they have caught on by now." Raven said. "You embarrassed?"

"About what? Making love to my wife on our wedding day? No." Chelsea said. "Remember what I told my mother about people who have problems with same-sex couples?"

"I remember." Raven said remembering the night they told Joni about their relationship.

**FLASHBACK **_**(excerpt from Thunderstorms, chapter 15, Do You Believe In Miracles?)**_

"_Those ignorant people can go fuck themselves, Mom!" Chelsea blurted out, shocking everyone in the room. Chelsea's mother had never heard her curse and certainly didn't expect the f-bomb to be the first curse word she would hear her daughter utter. Raven was shocked that Chelsea would have the guts to say that in front of her mother. Her respect for Chelsea actually went up a few more points with her verbal blast. But Chelsea wasn't done. "I am happy. Rae is happy. We are happy. If people choose to support us in our happiness then I welcome them into our lives. But if they can't accept us for who we are then they can go straight to hell with gasoline underwear on."_

"_Draws. It's gasoline draws. You always…" Raven says looking at Chelsea then turns to Joni. "She always messes that one up." That actually got a laugh out of the Daniels women as they dried their tears._

"Well, it still applies." Chelsea said. "They can go straight to hell with gasoline draws on."

"You finally said it right. Congratulations, Chels. You're officially black. How does it feel?" Raven joked.

"I'm not 100 percent black, Rae!" Chelsea said. "I am now of Dutch, Black and Russian descent… I'm Dublussian!" Chelsea said, reminiscent of Tiger Woods announcing that he was a mix of Caucasian, Black and Asian or Cablanasian.

"So that makes me Dublussian too, I guess." Raven said with a chuckle. "Well there is no one I'd rather be blushin' with than you." Raven planted a kiss on the top of Chelsea's head.

"You realize that we just made love in the back of a moving limousine?" Chelsea said.

"We almost made out in the back of your car last year so we just moved up in class, that's all." Raven said.

Chelsea started laughing. "You should have seen the look on your face when the CHP rolled up on us!"

**FLASHBACK **_**(excerpt from The L Word, chapter 15, Do You Believe In Miracles?)**_

_Chelsea sat up. This was an invitation to Raven to join her. Raven sat up and then swung a leg across Chelsea's lap straddling her. Raven placed both hands on either side of Chelsea's head on the seat back as Chelsea resumed her erotic sucking of Raven's nipples. Raven began swiveling her hips and grinding herself down into Chelsea, a sure sign of her desire to take this encounter to the next level._

_Just as Chelsea was about to switch gears and oblige Raven's non-verbal request, a bright beam of light suddenly penetrated the back window on the passenger's side immediately followed by a second beam on the driver's side. These two beams of light were followed almost instantaneously by a sharp rapping on the passenger side window._

"_California Highway Patrol!" Said one of the voices outside of the car._

"_Oh shit!" Raven whisper-yelled as she quickly snatched her blouse closed._

"_Place your hands where we can see them please!" The still-disembodied voice from outside said._

"_Oh shit, Chels!" Raven whispered._

"_Shhh! I've got this." Chelsea said to Raven. She then addressed the two people outside of the car. "The lights are in our faces and we can't see you! Can you identify yourselves?" Chelsea remembered a program she watched once about criminals posing as police officers to attack young women. She did not want to take any chances._

"_Officers Ortega and Simmons of the California Highway Patrol! Please step out of the vehicle!" One of the officers said._

"_Let me see your badge please!" Chelsea said._

"_You are going to piss them off!" Raven whispered._

"_No way. They'll understand." Chelsea assured._

_A moment later, the familiar seven-point badge of the CHP was pressed against the passenger side glass._

"_Okay! We're coming out!" Chelsea said, satisfied with the identification._

_After ensuring that they were decent, Raven climbed off of Chelsea slowly opened the back passenger side door. She climbed out of the back seat followed by Chelsea. Both of the male officers had slightly surprised looks on their faces when not one but two gorgeous women emerged from the back seat._

"What about the looks on their faces when we got out? I thought they were gonna have heart attacks!" Raven said laughing. She then sighed. "You know, no matter how old we get, we always manage to get ourselves into some of the darndest messes."

"That's how we roll, Rae. That's how we roll." Chelsea said. Seconds later, a most familiar expression etched itself upon Raven's face. It was the expression of a vision.

**(VISION)**

**An older Raven and Chelsea are standing in the main doorway of the Stewart house along with Maddie Fitzpatrick and London Tipton from the Tipton Hotel in Boston.**

"**The posse is here Miles! Time to saddle up and ride!" Raven exclaimed as she stepped forward to embrace Miley. "Our girl needs our help and she's gonna get it."**

**(END OF VISION)**

"Rae? What did you see?" Chelsea asked.

"I don't know how… or why Chels… but we come back to Malibu in the future with London and Maddie to help Miley." Raven said.

"Help her with what?" Chelsea said.

"I don't know Chels. But whatever it is it must be big cause she seemed like she was glad to see us." Raven said.

"Well, let's cross that bridge when we get to it." Chelsea said. "Right now, I think we ought to get dressed so we can make our grand entrance. Our public awaits."

"That's right. Let's do just that." Raven said as they grabbed their bags and began freshening up for their return to the reception.

About 25 minutes later, the limousine pulled up in front of the Stewart house. Eddie and Gina had stepped outside and saw the car when it pulled up. They walked over and stood near the door when it opened.

"Hi." Gina said with a knowing smile.

"Hey guys." Eddie said, his smile equally loaded.

"Do you two want to say something to us?" Raven asked. Eddie simply pointed down at Chelsea's feet as his face was about to burst in laughter. Raven's bra had somehow gotten stuck to Chelsea's heel. "Chelsea! Shit!" Raven exclaimed in embarrassment a she bent down and snatched the undergarment from underfoot and jammed it into the bag in her hand. Gina and Eddie burst out in laughter as Raven and Chelsea blushed.

"Affirmation, baby! Affirmation!" Eddie said laughing.

"Just introduce us, Eduardo!" Chelsea said as she slapped Eddie on the arm.

Eddie and Gina stepped inside, leaving Raven and Chelsea on the doorstep awaiting their introduction.

"You ready to turn the page to the next chapter in our lives? Cause it starts as soon as that door opens?" Chelsea asked.

"I was ready the second I said 'Yes' to you." Raven said.

"All right Mrs. Daniels." Chelsea held out her hand.

"All right Mrs. Baxter." Raven took Chelsea's hand in hers.

They could hear Eddie through the door. "Ladies and Gentlemen, introducing to each and every one of you… Mrs. Chelsea Daniels-Baxter and Mrs. Raven Baxter-Daniels!"

**Saturday, June 2, 2007 - 11:45 pm - Beverly Hills Hotel - Honeymoon Suite**

_2 June 2007_

_Dear Diary:_

_This was the most surreal day I have ever experienced. I just married the love of my life who also happens to be my best friend. I am truly the luckiest woman on the face of the earth. Chelsea means everything to me. I can't say it enough and I will keep saying it until the day I die._

_I know that I cannot possibly repay Chelsea for everything that she has done for me over the years, but I will spend ever waking moment of our marriage trying._

_I am looking so forward to what the future holds for us; careers, children, family and friends. We were going to share it together anyway as best friends. Now we get to share it together as spouses._

Raven looks up from her diary and looks down at Chelsea, who is sound asleep in their bed. Raven smiled and thought back to the moment that they met.

**FLASHBACK **_**(late August 1991 – Raven and Chelsea's first day of kindergarten)**_

"Excuse me, are you headed to the Bayside Elementary bus stop?" The redheaded woman at the top of the driveway with her daughter called out to the African-American woman walking her daughter down the sidewalk.

"Yes, I am. It's my daughter's first day of kindergarten." The dark-skinned woman replied.

"Mine too. Mind if I walk with you?" The redhead asked as she and her daughter reached the end of the driveway.

"Not at all." The woman replied. "I'm Tonya Baxter and this is my daughter Raven."

The redhead extended her hand. "I'm Joni Daniels and this is my daughter Chelsea."

"Hi Raven!" Chelsea said enthusiastically.

"Hi Chelsea! That's a pretty dress!" Raven said with equal enthusiasm. "And your shoes are pretty too! Can I have them?"

"Sure!" Chelsea said as she attempted to pull them off her feet.

"No, Chelsea. You can't give Raven your shoes." Joni told Chelsea.

"But Mommy, she's pretty and I want her to have them!" Chelsea said to her mother.

"Raven, you can't just ask somebody for their shoes." Tonya admonished Raven.

"Okay." Raven pouted but then perked up with another idea. "Well can I make my hair red like hers? It looks cool!"

"Maybe when you grow up, baby." Tonya said to Raven. Raven and Chelsea ran ahead to try to catch a butterfly that had fluttered past them. "I have a feeling our girls just found their new best friend."

"Me too." Joni said.

"It flew right to you!" Raven said as she watched the butterfly dance on Chelsea's hand.

"I like outdoor stuff!" Chelsea said. "Here!" Chelsea gingerly moved her hand over to Raven's and transferred the butterfly over to her. "See, she likes you!"

"OOH!" Raven was mesmerized by the butterfly. Seconds later without warning, the butterfly flew away. "She's gone." Raven said pouting.

"That's okay. You'll catch another one one day." Chelsea said. "I love you Raven." Chelsea said giving Raven a big bear hug.

Raven pulled away. "You don't know me like that!"

"My mommy always says that you have to be true to your feelings and my feelings say that I love you and if you don't love me, then that's okay, cause you will!" Chelsea said with innocent confidence.

Raven tilted her head to the side and furrowed her brow. "You got spunk Chelsea!" Raven said, not really knowing what spunk was, only hearing her father say that about her so she assumed that it was good. She then put her arm around Chelsea. "I love you too. Let's be friends."

"Best friends?" Chelsea asked.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Raven looked down at Chelsea sleeping and answered the five-year old Chelsea the same way she answered her sixteen years earlier.

"Best friends forever." Raven said before planting a kiss on Chelsea's forehead and turning the light out.

**THE END**

**This is the official end of this story but there is still one more chapter, The Postscript and that is coming your way next. We're about to put the cap on fifty chapters of Thunderstorm-L Word-Bells Chrave. Time flies when you're having fun. PLEASE REVIEW.**


	14. The Postscript

**Disclaimer: Characters are owned and produced by The Disney Channel, That's So Productions, Brookwell-McNamara Entertainment, It's A Laugh Productions and Warren & Rinsler Productions. I am just borrowing them for these stories. All original characters are the exclusive property of the author.**

**Author's Note: This is the last chapter of the Thunderstorm trilogy. It is a bittersweet chapter for me because I loved writing this story. It was my first story. It was my baby. And now my baby is all grown up. Because I am an author that loves bringing things full circle, the Thunderstorm story is going to end the way it began… Raven is going to tell you the story of what happened after the wedding. I'm going on ahead to start my new story. Rae's got the keys. She'll turn out the lights and lock up when she's done.**

**

* * *

**

**For Them The Bells Toll**

_**Chapter 14**_

**The Postscript: Breaking The Fourth Wall**

**Monday, September 18, 2017, 12 pm – Raven and Chelsea's condo apartment, New York City**

Hey y'all. You can tell by the date that Chelsea and I have been married for 10 years, although according to the state of New York it's only been five years. They didn't pass same sex marriage legislation until 2012. But I didn't come here to start railing against the New York State legislature. I'm supposed to tell you what happened in the weeks, months and years after the wedding. Well, let's see…

Chelsea and I went back to Berkeley after the wedding and moved into a two bedroom apartment not far from campus. Chelsea and I graduated from Cal, with honors. After graduation, Donna Cabonna offered me a job as one of her junior designers in her San Francisco office. Chelsea was offered a paralegal position at a prestigious environmental law firm in the city while she went to law school at Stanford. She graduated fourth in her class and that same law firm offered her a job as an associate. Can you believe it? My Chelsea is an attorney!

So, now I know what you are saying. How did the two of you end up in New York? Well, I went to Fashion Week here about eight years ago. Chelsea flew in a couple of days later and we painted the town red. We went to Broadway shows, ate at fancy restaurants, you know, the whole New York City experience and you know what? We fell in love with it! We said this was where we wanted to spend the next portion of our lives. Now the only problem was finding employment.

Well Donna took care of that when she asked me to re-open the New York office she had closed when she moved to San Francisco. She trusted me that much! She gave me double the salary and moving expenses to make the move. It was a no-brainer for me. Now Chelsea had just started at her firm, so when she went to them and said that she wanted to transfer to their New York office, they were a little less than thrilled. But the senior associate that hired her remembered telling her that he wanted her as a part of their family and he signed off on the transfer.

That was back in 2010. and here we are seven years later still going strong! That's right. It's Me and Chelsea and… here's Mommy's baby! (Raven picks up her little girl). This is our little girl Tonya Victoria. She just turned five years old last week. This was a hard pregnancy on Chelsea. She was sick and had to be put on bed rest for the last three months, but it was so worth it. Tonya is our precious little girl. Oh hang on a second, Chelsea is calling me.

"I switched bags! The diapers are in the black bag!"

Sorry about that. I know, Tonya's five years old. She doesn't need diapers. But little Rich does! Remember when Chelsea and I went to C.J. and Barbara Martin's wedding in Boston seven months ago and I was pregnant? Well that little bundle I was carrying was Richard Christian Daniels. He's two and a half months old now. He is the most precious little man and we adore the blankets he sleeps on.

I don't know how many times I have cried walking through this house. I am just so blessed to be surrounded by love everywhere I turn. If someone had told me that by the time I was 31, I would have everything I wanted in life I would have told them they were crazy, and yet here I am. I have two beautiful children, my dream job, a great apartment in a great city… and the love of my life, Chelsea.

"You're talking about me behind my back again. By the way, the babysitters are on their way."

You all know Chelsea. (Chelsea sits down next to Raven). And the little one she's holding is little Rich.

"Who are you talking to?"

"Everyone that's been reading our story."

"Oh! Hi everybody! I hope Rae hasn't been boring you."

"Me? Boring? You know better than that! I was just telling them about what's happened in the years after our wedding."

"That's cool. Have you told them about Eddie and Gina?"

"Well if they read Maddie and London's story, I did mention that they were married. But why don't you tell them how it happened."

(Chelsea takes over the storytelling).

So Eddie and Gina had been dating for about three years when his friend JWill got signed by Island DefJam Records and he brought Eddie along as his DJ. Eddie stayed in Philadelphia while he and JWill started laying down tracks for JWill's debut album. Around the same time, Gina got a job as a news anchor at a small ABC affiliate in Salisbury, Maryland. They would see each other on the weekends and on holidays.

Well, about four years ago, they flew to Gina's home in San Bernadino for Thanksgiving and he proposed to her after dinner in front of the whole family. Only her mother and father knew. He had asked Gina's mother for her hand before dinner. She got on the phone and called Gina's father who also gave his blessing. She called us screaming the same way Rae did to her mother when I proposed to her. All three of us cried on the phone. They've been married for three years now.

So anyway, JWill's third album is coming out next week and Eddie has been working on his solo debut. He and Gina moved to a three bedroom townhouse outside of Philadelphia about two years ago, right after she became one of the new five o'clock anchors for Action News in Philadelphia. Professionally she goes by _**Regina Melendez-Thomas**_(Chelsea broke into her booming TV voice). And to this day, they are our closest friends. We talk to them several times a week and see them every other month or so. They are Rich's godparents.

And speaking of Eddie and Gina, they will be here any minute. They are Rich and Tonya's babysitters. Rae and I have a plane to catch.

(Raven interjects)

"That's right. We're headed to back to Malibu to see Miley Stewart."

Remember the vision Rae had on our wedding day? Well we got that a call from Miley not too long ago saying that she needed our help with her friend Lily. Seems as though she went and fell in love with her best friend and doesn't know how to tell her. Now where have I heard that one before?

So Rae and I are going out there to see her. Maddie and London are meeting us out there too. They are so sweet and they make a great couple. I loved being there when they finally got together. It was almost as sweet as when Rae and I got together.

(Raven interjects again)

"There was nothing sweet about the way we got together. It was primal and lustful. All up in a steamy bathroom, rippin' each others clothes off… kissin' all on each other… How long before Eddie and Gina get here?"

"About twenty minutes." (Chelsea answered).

(Raven gave Chelsea "that look" and takes over again).

This has been really fun y'all but Chels and I have to go. We've got some last minute household stuff to take care of before Eddie and Gina get here… Oh, who am I kidding? We are going to get busy before they get here, so we gotta go. But before we do, thank you for reading our story. We heard that the three stories have gotten over 22,000 hits and over 200 reviews. We want to thank each and every one of you for taking part in our story. We'll see you around in Miley's story. That's where we're headed now… after, you know. (Chelsea giggles).

Thank you, we love you and it's not goodbye, it's so long for now.

Love,

Raven and Chelsea


End file.
